Double Barrel
by Dying-Revenge
Summary: Axel Baron's wedding is coming to fruition, and it's just around the corner. While him and his fiance share such a fun and stress free relationship, it all catches up to them at the worst moment possible. And in the form of his Fiance's ex-boss, who is still upset since the day Axel 'stole' her best employee away. And there is no better time to try and hurt them the most.
1. Chapter 1

It's funny how when a guy gets down on one knee and the asks the woman of his dreams to marry him (granted she says yes), the guy's mind is convinced

"Yes! We are getting married!"

I mean, don't get me wrong. Hopefully that is true, and it stays that way. But what a lot of them don't realize is the next one and half to two years are full of anguish and struggle. Shit dude, you got the massive planning, the girl constantly changing her mind, and don't even get me started how dry and barren your wallet gets. Hell, you end up having to tip your waiters cobwebs most of the time when you're engaged.

But sure, as the day and anxiety goes by, you still come home to your fiancé who is just as happy to see you as you are happy to see them. You guys get comfy, settle down for the night, maybe a little peck on the cheek or some rimming, and then you drift peacefully to sleep. And when you wake up, you do it all over again.

But let me tell you one more thing, that bunch of bullshit is not how it worked for me and Kyu (except the rimming. Imagine me clicking my tongue, since I obviously can't click my tongue for you).

If you're here, you probably know the story about how we met in the first place. I was a sad, lonely, and pathetic man. So pathetic in fact that a fucking love fairy had to come down to help me get my love life finally on track.

Well, that was the initial theory.

What ending up happening was a sweet and sour mix of suicidal tendencies, cuddling, ex-boyfriends, rainstorms, physical assault, half-naked lessons, so much verbal abuse, almost falling in love with an ex-mega bitch, but then actually falling in love with the love fairy herself. Damn, where's the academy award for that nonsense, huh?

Well since there is a bit of a gap here, let me fill in the boring blank stuff.

Have you ever seen a romantic comedy you actually thought was funny?

That. Our life was that. Except probably funnier and somehow more relatable. Hey, the fairy was practically human now. That's makes it realistic, you jerk.

We had the awkward bumps, the awkward dates, the awkward arguments, the awkward cuddles by the fire, the awkward 'stop stealing my fluff sandwich' incidents (happened way more than once. Doesn't every couple have those?), and especially the awkward sex.

So how did we end up getting engaged?

What, you thought all that stuff was awkward for us? No no no, it was awkward for everyone around us. While most couples rub their noses and talk to each other somewhat quietly, me and Kyu were uh….not doing that.

Wanna know of an example of an awkward bump we had in public?

"Axel Baron!"

"What Kyu?"

"Why did you leave me alone playing Connect Four!?"

"I thought you wouldn't notice!"

How about an awkward date?

"Yes, I'll have the Alabama pork chop please."

"Kyu, why would you want a racist pork chop?"

This is one of my favorite arguments we've had in public.

"Take that back Kyu!"

"Take what back?"

"Take back what you said about Reaper!"

"It's not my fault he's the most irrelevant character nowadays! When is the last time anybody actually got a triple kill with his ultimate? Nobody, since Reaper can only do one of three things! Die, get shot once and retreat with Wraith mode, or blow any attempt at flanking since the idiot fucking announces it!"

How was the cuddle by the fire awkward for other people? Umm…..

"Axel, there is only one hole that roasted marshmallow is allowed and it's the only one I can taste with!"

The fluff sandwich incidents are self-explanatory.

And the awkward sex was genuinely awkward between us. But not because of the reasons you may not immediately assume.

"So Axel. Anytime soon here tiger."

"Look, if you pressure me, you are pressuring him."

"Don't give your dick a pronoun please."

"I really thought my first time would be a little more romantic than this."

"And I really thought getting a virgin in bed would mean he would pulverize me since he's been waiting over two fucking decades for it! Just get it hard already!"

Mind you, she said it was the best one hundred and thirty five seconds of her life. Ha!

* * *

But then as you know, once things got a little more solid I wanted to propose to her. I'll try to narrow down the sarcasm and paint a pretty picture for you.

* * *

It was one of the rare snowstorms my city got. People always panicked over snow because we were barely prepared for it. Not a lot of houses had shovels, plows were as common as Rhode Island license plates, and the cold was scarier than the dark. But as soon as the soft frozen flakes of water stuck to the ground and formed a layer inches deep, everyone came out to play in it. Kids and adults were making snow angels, snowball fights, sledding, the works. I always loved seeing families so happy, and all it took was some weather.

Kyu was much more familiar with snow than I was, by a long shot. She was buying dirt, salt, shovels, gloves, ear muffs, pretty much packing for a trip through the God damn arctic. And all she needed to hear was the newscaster say 'a chance of'.

But with the hardware and the gear, came the hot chocolate as well.

Whenever we saw the first sign of snowfall, the thick pajama pants and the fuzzy comforters came out. Our first destination was the kitchen counter, to make the hot chocolate. You know, since it was pretty much the whole point. (I said I would 'try' to narrow down the sarcasm.)

And afterwards, the couch. I'd lie down first, and Kyu would snuggle in right between my legs and cuddle up to my chest. We didn't even need TV for those moments. Just the mugs full of chocolate powder and more solid sugar in the form of marshmallows.

The only light in the room was the orange glow of the fire pit. With nothing but orange, the grey steam from our mugs would dance and form shapes, sticking out in the dim radiance.

Eight out of ten times, this would lead to sex. Two out of ten times we both just fell asleep before the idea of foreplay was even conceived.

But then, out of the blue one day I got a little spark in my head. Staying warm by the fire, holding the one I love, this is something that couldn't be temporary. I want to cuddle with Kyu by the fire while we are young, and when we are old. I want to enjoy and relax by the fire with our kids one day.

And I knew the one way to ensure that happens is to put a ring on Kyu's finger, and get a special piece of paper.

* * *

When it came to buying a ring, I just kind of spit-balled what I thought was 'worth it'. We weren't poor by any means, but definitely couldn't afford any Ferraris.

From where I stood, my options were get an expensive one from a cheap store, or a get a cheap one from an expensive store. And the only way to make sure a guy truly understands something is to put it into a guy analogy.

What would most girls rather hear? You bought a BMW from a junkyard? Or a Kia from a guy who sells Mercedes?

For the first (and definitely last) time ever, Kia was the better option.

But in the end, an actual Kia would still be cheaper than the ring I bought her.

But hey. I got a five percent coupon for my next purchase.

* * *

So I got the ring, and I got the girl. Now I just gotta decide when to pretend to tie my shoe, and end up pulling out a tiny box from my back pocket.

And obviously, I wanted to make that moment special and unique.

But how do you surprise someone with a proposal whose last job was to make proposals happen?

Valentine's Day was out of the question, and so was Disney World.

I was thinking a holiday like Halloween or Christmas, but I already couldn't feel my legs at the ends of those celebrations (Wink).

Maybe her birthday? Nope, that was the day I let her use toys.

One of our various anniversaries? First kiss, first date, first nurse and patient roleplay, first vacation, or maybe even the first time she let me put it in her… nah. Not gonna bury my own grave in that one.

* * *

I was quite befuddled actually. We had so many special days and special occasions that I was I running out of options. It actually ended being a little over a year before I even put that ring to use.

It was winter time, and another snowstorm hit us. As usual, we both were gonna get dressed for our fiery cuddle, but I took the time to look out the window and appreciate the snowfall.

The sky was that mysterious hue of orange, and you can see the shape of the wind with the falling powder swirling around. The sticks and limbs from the trees were gripping the snow, forming a soft canopy of jagged white crystals.

My initial thought was

"Why are we inside for this?"

And then, just like my brain remembered the name of an actor whose face it recognized, another snap in my head.

The two most beautiful things in this world is this snowy night, and Kyu.

And so, I put the plan in motion.

I yelled for her in the bedroom.

"Hey, Kyu!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't put your pajamas on, I wanna go for a walk!"

"A walk? Where?"

"Just in the woods!"

"The woods!? Dude, it's snowing out!"

"I know! That's the whole point!"

"Oh, okay! Sounds good! I'll be right out!"

Right in our backyard was a small natural path we loved to walk. Sometimes, our neighbors would knock on our front door and ask us if they were allowed to walk the path as well. And we always said yes.

There was something so magical about how the snow both emptied out and filled the woods at the same time.

The snow covered all the leaves and vines. But then, no matter what direction you looked, the trees poking out of the snow was the only thing you could see.

But what I was waiting for was a clearing. There must have been a huge boulder or something here before, but in some random spot along the path was this round opening. Untouched by clutter, and untouched by the canopy of the trees. The moon shined down perfectly, forming an unobscured ray of lunar light. That is what I was waiting for.

Me and Kyu didn't say much on our walk. We crossed our arms and trotted along the trail, adoring the crunch of the snow under our boots.

We'd always sneak a peek at one another. Every time I turned my head to look at her, I could see her bright red nose and her breath freezing in the air.

When we got to the clearing, I stopped. Kyu still had her momentum going, so when I stopped suddenly, her body twisted around to face me.

"Axel, what's up? You tired?"

"No, not at all hun."

"So? Is something wrong?"

I gripped both of her hands, and brought them up to my chest.

"No. Everything is perfect actually."

Her response was a smile, and a little giggle that crawled out of the corner of her mouth.

She was the one that reached up and gave me a kiss.

With our foreheads pressed together and our eyes closed, I just took a moment to realize what it was I was feeling at this moment.

This woman was the love of my life.

"Kyu, I just want you to know you are the love of my life."

She kept me warm, even in this bitter cold.

"You keep me warm, even in this bitter cold."

Just holding her hands, and knowing she was with me, was what made me happy.

"Holding your hands, and knowing you are with me, is what makes me happy."

She was even more beautiful than the calm tranquility of this frozen forest.

"You are more beautiful than this frozen forest."

I needed Kyu.

"Kyu, I need you."

I knew I needed her for the rest of my life.

"I know I need you for the rest of my life."

She would keep me warm, safe, and happy.

"You keep me warm, safe, and oh so happy."

I wanted to be more with her.

"I want to be so much more with you."

I wanted to live my life with her, I wanted to make a family with her.

"I want to live my life with you, I want to have a family with you."

I wanted her to be my reason to live.

"I want you to be my reason to live."

I had to let go of one of her hands.

I slowly knelt down, looking up at her the entire time.

Her eyes were contracting, doing their best to keep the tears inside.

I reached into my pocket, revealing the small, red, and velvet box.

The hand I let go was now up to her lips, holding something in.

"Kyu Sugardust."

I opened the box. Even though the lunar light wasn't that bright, it shined right onto the diamond. Throwing speckles of rainbows through the trees.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

A couple moments passed.

The only thing I could hear was the whistle of the wind.

Soon, I heard weak whimpers.

Then, the feint sounds of giggles.

After that, struggling to breathe.

Before saying a word, Kyu kneeled down to my level.

Her tears were turning to crystals the second they left her eyes.

"Yes. Yes, Axel."

And for the rest of that night, a total of seven words were spoken.

I told her

"I love you."

And she told me

"I love you too."

* * *

And so, there we were. Engaged, and as happy as can be.

We started an editing company, which led to publishing, which led to being published, which led to us making our living as both writers and collaborators. Kyu wrote the non-fiction stuff. Dating how-to articles and guides and what not.

Me, I covered the fiction. I really only got into writing fiction after we helped this one guy out with some sort of erotica story. But in all honesty, I think that is his story to tell.

Calling us celebrities was a long shot, but in the same ball park. Magazines from all over the world were calling Kyu trying to hire her, while I was getting publishing offers from numerous big time companies.

If we did take those jobs and offers, the money we made wouldn't be half as satisfying even though it'd be twice as much.

But me and Kyu realized we didn't want the rich lifestyle. After a couple spare tens of thousands of dollars ended up in our pockets, we thought why not give extravagant luxuries a shot. And so we went with a fancy car.

We gave it back immediately.

It didn't have a CD player.

* * *

And I'm thinking now is the time our next story turns to the present tense.

Like I said in the beginning, me and Kyu's engagement didn't quite work the same as other people's engagements.

I think we skipped out on a lot of that stress because we didn't want a huge wedding.

Who were we trying to impress? The twenty or so guests we were inviting? Two of which were my parents (who give out rain checks and apologies more than hugs), some were people we helped publish, and the rest were some of Kyu's fairy buddies.

Believe me, I hard time realizing there was more than one too.

None of us were highly classy. I wanted the guys to wear t-shirts and jeans, and Kyu wanted the girls to wear anything but corsets.

(I asked her why, and all she said was wings plus corsets equal something out of Saw. Lot of bad memories for her she said.)

I remember asking her if there was anything she wanted above and beyond at our wedding, and the only thing she could think of was maybe a band.

"Well if you could have any band in the world perform at our wedding, which one do you want?"

"Unrealistically?"

"Sure, we will start with unrealistically."

"Amon Amarth."

"Kyu, Viking metal?"

"You cannot look me in the eye, and tell me you wouldn't be happy and excited if Vikings came and played metal on our wedding day."

"You are one hundred percent correct, I cannot."

"So Axel, can I tell you who I want realistically?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, you know how I love rock and metal covers of Disney and pop songs?"

"Si."

"Well, what about Erock?"

"The guitar guy?"

"You know it."

"Welp, he seems pretty cool. Who knows, maybe if we donate enough to him on his , he'll make a new reward tier for live performances."

"Make it happen sweety."

* * *

So yeah, then there was this time when…what? What was that? This is still past tense? Well duh, it's not like the story is happening literally right now. There is obviously going to be a little bit of delay. This is literature, not Snap Chat or some bullshit like that.

What, you wanna get to the good stuff? Well that's what I was telling you before, before you felt the need to yell at me and tell me, the narrator of this fucking story, what God damn tense to use!

I literally just told you, both me and my fiancé are published authors. That means on paper I know what the hell I am doing.

Still not satisfied, eh? Fine, how about this. Let's compromise.

The second I wake up tomorrow, I'll tell you the story of my life as it unfolds, how about that? Would that please your needy ass? Maybe there will be some drama, some unfair deals, some bittersweet reunions, negotiations with terrorists, and many more things that I genuinely don't want to happen before my wedding! But hey, you selfish pricks get a good story out of it! Right!? Right!? RIJrkblknxldknbfffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Sorry. Kyu still likes to break some walls when I leave the computer unattended.


	2. Chapter 2

"So we are down to two choices. We got the Vineyard, or the park we always go to."

"Well Kyu, what do you want to do?"

"I asked you first."

"No, you just told me the options. You didn't ask me to say which one I like better."

We were laying side by side in bed. Kyu had a pamphlet in one hand, and her phone in the other. I was just glancing over, pretending to look at either or. While in all actuality, I was looking down her insanely loose nightgown.

"Maybe if you stop staring at my tits, we can get somewhere."

"Hmm."

"Axel."

"What?"

"Do I have to put on a pantsuit to make you concentrate?"

"Coffee sounds awesome honey."

I got a light whack by the pamphlet.

"Axel, we gotta be serious for just a second."

"Okay, I will. So what benefits does the vineyard give us over the park?"

"It is was more expensive to rent the place than the park obviously. However, catering is, for lack of better term, on the house. While the park we just need to get a permit or something like that but then we have to think of and pay for all the catering."

"So if you had to give me a rough estimate, what are the numbers?"

"Umm…"

Kyu had a tendency to put on cheap reading glasses whenever we were doing grownup stuff. She didn't need them by any means, she just knew she looked cute in them.

"Welp, without including gifts and stuff for the wedding party, the vineyard would still be more expensive."

"But you make it seem there is a plus to that."

"Well Axel, think of it this way. Sure, it's pricey. But just think of how much better quality everything would be? Plus so much on the house wine."

I understood her point, but I was more than ready to counter.

"Kyu. What do you like better? Chicken francese? Or boneless chicken wings?"

"Chicken wings, duh. You know that."

"So why would we want the more expensive food, if we like the cheaper stuff anyway?"

I could just see how much Kyu agreed. But her body language I understood fluently. She was still conflicted.

"But are we really gonna choose public property over a vineyard?"

I got out from under the covers and gave her a big deep look.

"Picture if you will. Just a couple row of white lawn chairs. A bouquet of white roses on each side. A cheap little archway we could build in a day, decorated with flowers and vines."

The more and more I got into the verbal scene, the more and more I slowly climbed over her.

"Some birds chirping, our friends and family talking to each other. I'm waiting at the archway with the priest, my hands folded behind my back. And in the distance, I see a glowing woman, draped in a virgin white gown."

Kyu began chuckling, as I snuck in a kiss on her neck every couple of sentences.

"You are walking down the alley, as any rock ballad of your choosing is playing over the speaker."

"More than likely Def Leppard."

"While Def Leppard is playing over the speaker. I begin to cry, because that beautiful woman is about to become my wife."

Kyu's glasses came off, and I could feel her claw at my shirt.

"We join hands, as the ceremony begins. We aren't even really listening to the priest, because we are just so lost in each other's eyes. We just wait to hear our names."

I could feel Kyu push on my shoulder, telling me to roll over. And as soon as she hopped on top of me, she continued the story herself.

"The priest tells you to give me your vows. You tell a story, but in third person. It's a story how a lonely guy was getting advice from an odd, female character, and in the end they fell for each other. And the last couple sentences turn to first person, when you tell me how much and how long you will love me for."

She gripped the end of her nightgown, twirling it just above her waist. Her thighs shifted from side to side, teasing with me with her striped panties.

It doesn't matter how many times I have seen her bare. Her body was a piece of art. She was a real life portrait, which I couldn't wait to see over and over again.

"And then it's my turn to tell you that I didn't find that one in a million, but that one in a billion."

She slowly pulled the nightgown over her head. And then threw it on the floor.

"And that being able to love you and you loving me is the greatest gift I have ever received. And then, the priest would pronounce us man and

wife. And say 'you may now kiss the bride.' So Axel, show me how you would kiss me."

She laid flat on top of me, interlocking her legs between mine.

I reached out my lips, touching hers. Just a few brief moments, of magic.

Without opening our eyes, Kyu said

"Now she me how you would kiss me when we are alone that night."

She welcomed my tongue into her mouth, allowing me to taste the spearmint gum she was just chewing.

For another few brief moments, of an even stronger magic.

"And now…"

I could hear her struggle for breath.

"And now…"

One more verbal gasp of air.

And instead of trying to speak again, she began to moan as our kiss escalated to gentle bites on our lips. Her hands were all over my body, shifting underneath my clothes.

Every now and then she would need to push some of her hair behind her ears.

One of my hands was on her back, trying to push her closer down onto me. And the other was on her petite rear, pushing her body up towards me as she began to involuntarily slide down.

One of her hands guided mine into her panties, sliding them off. As the other worked on the sliding off the loose clothes I had on.

Instead of making our decision of where to have our wedding, we decided to make love instead.

The only thing wrong with that is that I didn't get to thrown in the hot dogs and hamburgers joke yet.

* * *

The first thing I heard was the chirping of the morning birds. Glowing white rays of sun beamed through the blinds, creating patterns on the floor. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting them to the light. I stretched out my left arm above my head, feeling every muscle. I went to stretch my right arm, but could feel a very familiar resistance.

I looked to my right, and my arm was snugged right into Kyu's chest, with both of her arms wrapped tightly around it.

"Hun."

I whispered.

"Hun."

I very gently tapped her shoulder.

"Kyu, sweety. It's morning."

But all I got in response was a moan, and a tighter grip onto my arm.

Instead of trying to wake her up, all I did was chuckle was slide my arm out from her grip.

Even though she could sleep through a tornado, I still did my best to not disturb the bed as I got up.

I went for a pair of shorts (a new pair, mind you. The ones from last night where in the other corner), and made my way to the bathroom.

I had yet to look at a clock of any sort. I could only assume by the sun it was probably around ten in the morning.

But now that I think about it, I can't really recall what time we fell asleep.

All I can recall is making love to Kyu.

In fact, that is all I was thinking about.

It wasn't the first time, not by a long shot.

We've made love plenty of times.

But I guess that is what it is all about. Falling in love over and over again. Each time feeling like it's the first time. (Just quoted Eddie Money and Foreigner back to back. The eighties knew what they were talking about.)

I was brushing my teeth, just staring at the mirror. I kept thinking about the things we said, and the things we did.

I was daydreaming about a dream that actually happened.

* * *

I was walking back to the bedroom, intending on going back to bed.

When I walked passed the kitchen on my way to the bathroom, I didn't notice anything.

But this time as I passed the kitchen, I 'felt' something.

I looked over to the center island, and sitting on the barstool was this very unique looking woman.

* * *

All I could see was her chest up. She was wearing a white and red Roman-ish looking gown, which left little to no imagination about how big her breasts were.

She had no sleeves, exposing the golden jewelry that cluttered her arms.

Her hair was a mint green, that I could only imagine reached down to her waist.

Her eyes matched her hair, like two large pieces of candy trapped in her eyelids.

They looked at me lustfully, but so eerily at the same time.

The last time a strange looking woman popped up in my house, I tried kicking her out.

Considering this woman was obviously not some regular burglar, I approached it differently.

* * *

"So, who are you?"

"Hmm, that's an oddly calm greeting. Aren't you surprised to see me?"

"Well duh. But I'm not gonna risk waking up my fiancé."

"T'aw, how considerate."

"So before I ask you to leave, I figure you have some purpose here?"

All she did was the definition of a cocky chuckle.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I do."

She stood up, clomping her golden heels with every step.

"My name is Venus. The goddess of love."

"Okay."

"Yes, I am actua-, what?"

"Okay, goddess of love. Got it. What do you want?"

"That's, all you're going to say?"

"Yup."

I mean, hey. I'm getting married to a fairy. This isn't the weirdest thing in the world to me right now.

* * *

"I'd have a little bit more manners if I were you boy."

"You are here uninvited and unexpected. So I'll give you manners when you aren't a trespasser."

"Axel, you don't need the macho act."

"Look, lady, I just want short and sweet answers from you. It's too early in the morning for vague questions and even vaguer answers from a supposed goddess."

"Hmm. That must be one of the reasons she fell for you so badly."

Ah great, the pronoun game. Now I have to ask who 'she' is.

"Alright, I'll bite. Who's she?"

"Why Kyu, your fiancé of course."

"You know Kyu?"

"She never mentioned me?"

Why would Kyu ever mention this…. Oh right.

"Oh yeah, you were here boss or something right?"

"That is the simple answer, yes."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well as a matter of fact, I'm here just for that reason. You see Axel, I was Kyu's boss. Emphasis on the 'was'. But as soon as Kyu decided she wanted to fall in love with a human, I lost my best employee."

"So what, you want her to go back to working for you?"

She pinched me on my cheek.

"T'aw, Axel you know she can't do that. She no longer has her fairy abilities, there is no way she can work for me."

"So I still am not getting what the point is here."

For whatever reason she was still pinching my cheek, so I had swap her hand away.

"Well, Axel. Whenever someone loses their best employee unexpectedly, the boss tends to be upset. Kyu didn't give me a two weeks notice, she didn't try finding a replacement first, and she did absolutely nothing to prepare me for her sudden resignation. So yes, I am quite upset. And to think I even bothered healing that fool and teaching him a lesson. If I knew Kyu would pull this stunt, I would have sicked him right back onto her."

"Nope. No, nada. That ain't happening. Get out, now."

Yeah, goddess or not. No one is gonna threaten Kyu in front of me.

"Or what?"

"I really don't care. I'm not gonna let someone threaten my fiancé in my own house, so I'm telling you one last time. Get out."

"Hmm."

She reached over, and poked my forehead.

"Tell me Axel. What is your mother's name?"

"Her name is… is…"

Wait a second, what the fuck?

* * *

"You don't know? What kind of son are you?"

"No… I know her name! You did something to me! What did you do when you touched my head?!"

She folded her arms over gigantic chest, seeming to boast.

"I made you forget your mother's name, you complete imbecile."

She reached over, and touched my forehead again.

"Now, let's try again. What is your mother's name?"

"Jean."

Instead of responding, she slowly walked closer to me.

It wasn't the fact that she was a goddess that intimated me. It was the stupid little trick she played on my head. I was frozen where I stood.

She was actually on the tall-ish side. I barely had to tilt my head to look into her eyes.

"Axel. That was the weakest possible example I have to show you what I am capable of. With a snap of my fingers, I can make you forget the past ten years. If I clapped my hands, I could cripple you for life. If I wave my hands over your chest, I can make all of your organs implode. Do not underestimate me."

"So. What do you want?"

"Well, here is the way I see it. Considering I can't get what I truly want, which is Kyu working for me, I'll have to settle with the next best thing."

She turned around, and made her way back to the island. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and brought it to her lips.

"I'll take what made Kyu quit her very important job."

She grinned from ear to ear, before taking one large bite from the apple.

"What?"

I asked her.

She chewed the fruit slowly.

"What is it?"

I could see the lipstick stain on the white meat of the apple.

"Please, just tell me what you want!"

I didn't mean to raise my voice, but for the first time in a long time, I was genuinely scared. Scared about what could possible come out of her mouth.

She titled her head slightly back, flaunting her swallow.

"You, Axel."


	3. Chapter 3

"Now what the hell does that mean?"

"What do you think it means boy?"

"What, you want to kill me?"

Considering the nasty things she threatened me with, that wasn't off the table.

"If I wanted to kill you, don't think you I would have by now?"

Yeah, she had a solid point.

"So just tell me what you want already. I'd rather Kyu never even know you were here."

"That might be difficult considering how loud we might be."

She came over to me, and started stroking my chest with her palm.

"Look, I must be getting old or something because I ain't catching what you're throwing."

"How could she ever fall for a complete dunce like you?"

"Enough. Stop touching me already!"

"Axel, Axel, Axel."

She poked the tip of my nose. One minute she's threatening to implode my organs, the next she is teasing me like a little boy.

"Do you want me out of your hair?"

"Yes, duh."

"Then there is only thing you need to do. Granted, perhaps more than once."

"What is it?"

Just like a cobra, her arm snapped before I had the chance to even think about reacting. And instead of injecting me with venom, she gripped my crotch.

It wasn't exactly the action that made me stop breathing.

It was the fear of what would happen if I moved too quickly.

"If this magical little thing in your pants is good enough for my best employee, then it must be something special."

Even though I finally got the idea, my balls were basically in a bear trap ready to trigger it.

Safe to say I really didn't feel like saying anything until I was safe.

"If you want to never see me again, all you need to do is let me fuck you anytime I want until you're wedding day."

She loosened her grip ever so slightly, giving me breathing room to speak.

"We…didn't set a date yet…"

She returned her grip back to the bear trap.

"Well then, looks like we have a lot of time to have some fun."

Her eyes widened, and her teeth were bare in a frightening smile. I could start to feel her tightening her grip.

I started sweating, and the pressure brought me up to my toes.

"And Axel. The second you decide to tell Kyu about any of this, is the second you decide this wedding will never come in the first place."

She finally let me go, and all of the air I thought I didn't have came rushing out of me in large gasps.

I dropped down to my knees, placing extremely gentle pressure on my groin.

Any guy knows that any pain dealt to your package, gets a lot worse before it gets better.

So right there on the ground, after she let me go, the pain was getting worse.

"So, while you are down there. Let's get to business."

I looked up, and the only thing I could see was the red and white dress being lifted up, revealing long pale legs.

But then just if God himself intervened, I heard a voice calling out.

"Axel?"

I merely blinked, and when I opened my eyes, Venus was gone.

* * *

"Oh my god, Axel! What the hell happened?"

I wanted to tell her right then and there who and what happened to me this calm morning. But for the first time since knowing Kyu, I had to lie to her.

But I had to keep her safe.

"Welp, I opened the oven door making sure it was preheating. But I forgot to close it all the way, so when I came rushing back to the kitchen, the corner got me right in the junk."

"Axel, I threw a softball at your dick and all you did was laugh. I highly doubt the oven brought you down to your knees."

"I'm telling you man, it was the perfect height."

"Well get up already. Whatever you were using the oven for, I want it."

I could feel her grip me under my arm, and pull me up to my feet.

I was still wincing from the pain, which was slowly going away.

When I stood back up, I realized all Kyu had on was a pair of my shorts.

I had to make sure I acted as natural as possible, and nothing else could prove that more than a crack at her chest.

"I told you, I only like whole milk in my cereal."

"Bitch, I'm not gonna put on clothes when I'm covered in both of our sweat."

"Correction. You're not gonna put on 'your' clothes."

"Goes without saying. Now get cooking."

* * *

Two seconds ago, a goddess was pinching my privates until I couldn't breathe. But then Kyu walks in, and I feel so much at ease I'm ready to be sarcastic again.

I was gonna make some eggs, but I realized I had to use the oven to keep my story solid. So I had to improvise, and used it bake some raw bacon. I was gonna make some pancakes afterwards.

"So Axel."

I had my back turned to her while I was at stove, but I already knew she was swinging around in circles on one of the stools.

"What's up hun?"

"Was last night good for you?"

"It was better than good. You?"

"Considering I got to orgasm this time, yeah it was awesome."

"Do you want me to spit on your pancakes?"

"Oh come on! You know it's a seven to ten ratio!"

"The only ratio I'm concerned about right now is flour to sugar hun."

Believe me, I already had that ratio down. But a witty comeback is a witty comeback.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You have the energy to get me there seven out of ten times. That's not something a lot of guys can say."

"You do realize you're issuing me a challenge right?"

I could hear her bare feet step on the kitchen tile.

I could then feel her arms wrap around my waist.

"I know, that's the point."

* * *

The day progressed just like it would have even if the goddess of love didn't threaten my life multiple times.

Me and Kyu got some work done on our projects. I got into contact with a new publishing client, while Kyu got a couple more pages done of her first 'fiction' narrative 'If I Was A Love Fairy'.

When the day was over, it felt like Déjà vu. Kyu was looking at the different venues again, while this time I was now staring at her sideboob.

"Okay, we need to make an agreement right now. We do not make love again until we choose the venue."

"Didn't we agree on the park?"

"Not technically."

"What, you need it in writing?"

"No, I guess not."

I thought that was it, but then the glasses came on.

"So what should the date be?"

"Ah geez, do we really have to do that here and now?"

"Well considering how many days it takes before we stop fucking, yeah, let's try to get a head start."

"Well how about I go to city hall tomorrow. I'll ask them about the soonest the park is available."

"Soonest? Why soonest?"

* * *

Even though the rest of the day was mundane, the thoughts in my head were not.

I was constantly terrified about whether or not Venus would show up out of nowhere, expecting me to perform cunnilingus right then and there on her without my fiancé knowing about it.

It was the certain details she said that were scaring me.

She said specifically 'she would fuck me'. As much as I wanted to take it as she likes to be on top, something tells me it's not gonna be the most gentle ride at the amusement park.

But then 'until you're wedding day.' So how often would that be? Once every day? Week? She handpicks the most awkward and difficult times just to make my life Hell?

As much as my brain was panicking, that little tiny section of my head wanted to think of ways to fight back.

But the thing is, I can't fight back a fucking Goddess. I've beaten up a couple punks, but that doesn't mean I have some mystical sword that can kill Venus if I stab her through the heart or something.

I had nothing prepared for whenever I encountered her next.

Whenever I was in a tough spot like this, the first thing I would do is go to Kyu.

But I doubt I have to explain to you why I couldn't this time.

'Hey Kyu. Your boss is gonna rape me numerous times until we get married. But you can't know about or else something bad happens. What should I do?'

That is a ten second guide on how to ruin my life right there.

Plus, what was making this all so much harder was I had to lie to Kyu. Something I have never done before.

I can tell you though, it's not like there have been many situations where lying might have been the easier route.

* * *

It doesn't matter how smart or dumb a woman may be. As soon as you fall in love with one, she immediately knows you better than you know yourself.

If the woman may not know the year the Declaration of Independence was signed, she knows when you are lying.

If the woman could create a sample size black hole in a Tupperware container, she would still know where you are ticklish even if she never tickled you before.

I can come up with the best story. I can drive to three different cities and put up the right signs, and I can bribe the right people. Kyu would know when I was lying.

So instead of causing more trouble and drama, I would have to just tell her the ugly truth right then and there. It's better than turning a slap on the hand into a lashing.

But I can count with one hand how many times that happened.

But the thing is, I don't know how to lie to Kyu now.

And I fucking need to, or else who knows how many parts of me the cops will have to find.

So here I am, having to strategize how to successfully keep this a secret from Kyu.

* * *

Well, for starters.

Withholding information, isn't exactly the same as lying.

Kind of like when you are planning a surprise birthday party. You just never say anything to the person, rather than tell them there isn't one.

So maybe if I can avoid the right situations, Kyu would never suspect something is going on.

To do that, I guess I have to spend as much time with Kyu as possible.

Her presence scared away Venus, so maybe if I never leave Kyu's side, Venus won't have the opportunity to fuck me.

But she is a goddess. She can probably just make opportunities.

But even if she couldn't. Gripping onto Kyu's ankle will definitely be suspicious. And I'd have no good excuse or reason as to why I'm following her around like she's a mother duck.

So can't do that.

What about I just prepare myself if Venus gets to me?

I can imagine I'd be sweaty, and probably in pain afterwards.

So sign up for a gym, and just tell Kyu I was working out if she asks?

Maybe, maybe.

But Kyu goes out more than I do. Eventually, that excuse will be too convenient and she'll think something is up.

Maybe a home exercise machine? Yeah, that works.

But wouldn't Kyu figure out something is up if I only ever 'work out' when she isn't home? Or maybe if she is even home, and didn't hear the machine? Or if I came from a different room?

Well, the exercise machine can definitely work for some situations.

Good thing I search a lot of tag sales. I can find a cheap one in no time.

So what if Venus forces me to go somewhere else without Kyu? I don't go out often. I usually only go out for last minute groceries. Everywhere else Kyu goes with me.

Perhaps I am meeting in person with a new client?

Nope, the first question she'd ask is who it is.

And then no matter what name I say, the next thing she'd do is call that person.

Not because she would immediately doubt I was lying.

But because she handles a lot of different matters better than me. She would call to make sure those specific matters I took care of or answered adequately.

So how could I come up with something that explains every waking moment of everyday?

* * *

I was ready to sit down and make notes, but before I could grab my notepad I could hear Kyu call to me.

"Yo, Axe!"

"What's up hon?"

"I'm going to get some more chocolate chips! Make sure we have some before you make pancakes next time you plain pancake making mother fucker!"

"Want me to go with you?"

"Nah, I'll be right back. Need anything else?"

"How about some zucchini? I wanna make some kebabs in the near future!"

I could hear her unlock the front door and open it.

"So you're gonna make me look like the wierdo only buying chocolate and vegetables?'

"Fine, get some sticks then too!"

"Oh yeah, that will normal things up! Love you, bye!"

The front door closed. All it took was the single loud audio clue.

I merely blinked.

And fucking Venus was standing right in front of me.

"So, now that she's gone we have some time."

"Wait wait wait wait."

"Gods, what boy?"

"I have been stressing all day about this shit, I'm not prepared for this!"

"Making love to a goddess? How prepared do you have to be?"

"Forcing me to have sex with you is one thing, but you have no idea how tough it is when I have to lie to her about this! Now I gotta go out and get some treadmill or some shit and-"

"Quiet."

Believe me, I was gonna shut up. But she still felt the need to pinch my lips shut.

"What will it take for you to calm down?"

She released my lips. They were already sore from the pressure she put on them.

"For you to leave us alone, but I'm guessing that isn't possible."

"You guessed correctly."

She snickered. I fucking hate snickering.

"Look, please tell me there is something else me or Kyu could do for you."

"I want to hurt Kyu. And there is no better way to do it than this."

"Can't I just, sell you my soul or something?"

"Who do you think I am boy? The devil?"

In all honesty, I was kind of being sarcastic there.

"Just, please. Kyu will find out no matter what I do. I just don't want you taking anything out on her because I was incompetent."

"Hmm."

She crossed her arms. I couldn't tell what exactly she was analyzing, but she definitely had an 'analyzing' face.

"Fine. You do what I tell you and when I tell you, and I can ensure no matter what happens, your precious little Kyu will never find out you and me ever even interacted."

Well. When dealing with a fucked up goddess, I guess that is the best I can get.

"Alright then."

"So then boy. Where were we?"

As soon as she approached me, the front door began to unlock.

With one more blink, Venus was gone.

"Man, how come Kyu couldn't do that?"

* * *

"Son of a bitch, the one time I forget the Meatloaf CD."

"You came back for a Meatloaf CD?"

I wouldn't care if she came back for a Limp Bizkit CD. She blinked Venus away again for me.

"Yup. Gotta have my fix."

"Well hey, if Meatloaf is playing mind if I come for the ride?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on."

* * *

This is all I wanted my life to be.

We wake up next to each other, and have breakfast.

We get some work we love to do done.

We laugh, eat, and have fun together.

And then when it comes time to go to bed, we kiss each other goodnight and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Sometimes we make love.

Sometimes we turn the car around just to get a specific CD.

Sometimes we bicker and argue on purpose because it makes us laugh.

And then when it comes time to remind each other how much we love each other, we say it.

This is all I wanted it to be. But now, my life can't be this way.

I can't even call having sex with Venus 'doing the wrong thing for the right reason'. Nothing about it I could give any positive reason behind.

Sure, I can keep hoping Kyu walks in the room every time.

But how long until Venus gets frustrated?

How long can I keep this cowardly and deceitful ransom from Kyu's knowledge?

If she finds out, will it be too early? Or too late?

Will she forgive me, and understand I had no choice?

Or would she be too frustrated to listen to anything I have to say?

I wanted my life to be this way.

Going to bed not worrying about tomorrow.

But now I have to go to bed.

Worrying how many more of these tomorrows I have.


	4. Chapter 4

I went to bed, reluctantly.

Kyu said goodnight, and I responded with the same.

I turned away, and did everything in my power to keep my eyes open.

I guess I kept them open because I was waiting.

I'm not too sure if I wanted Kyu to fall asleep first, or if I was keeping a lookout for Venus. But it's not like that would do me any good.

I could only hear two noises. Kyu's breath, and my shuffling underneath the sheets.

I guess Kyu could hear those too.

"Dude, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing."

She turned back around, and leaned on her elbow so she could look down on me.

"You don't scuttle like this unless you're really nervous about something. So tell me what's wrong."

Great. I have to already cover for this bullshit.

"Well, it's about city hall. They told me that we might not be eligible to rent the park."

I was telling the truth. But I was hoping to break this news at a much better time. But I had no other choice.

"But why?"

"Something about not enough guests."

"What do you mean 'something'? All we gotta do is invite more people?"

"I mean I guess. The lady was trying to juggle me and whoever was on the phone at the same time, so I tried waiting for her to get off. But she shooed me out of the building first."

"Ah, don't worry about it. We'll go another time and hopefully get someone else. Simple as that."

Kyu was a little different when it was bedtime. Normally when someone was tired and wanted to head to bed, they'd be crabby and hard to deal with.

But bedtime was the only time Kyu wasn't sarcastic. Whenever she spoke, she said everything simply and to the point. Nothing could make her mad or distempered at this state.

I guess she understood if your partner is distressed, don't distress them more by being a prick about it.

"So Axel, that's what you are worried about? Not being able to rent the park?"

"Yeah. We seemed pretty gung-ho about it, but now that is on the line."

"Sweety, come here."

She rolled me over to face her. She reached her further arm over to stroke my head.

"We want the park, we're gonna get the park."

She placed her hand on my cheek, and just gave me a grin.

"No need to worry about it. Here, give me a kiss."

I could see her come towards me, so I closed my eyes and braced for impact. I could feel her familiar lips. And just like that, my head sank into my pillow, easing my neck. My legs loosened up, relieving the cramping.

I was ready to fall asleep.

I opened my eyes to look at Kyu once the kiss was done.

And as my eyes slowly opened, what should have been pink was mint green. What should have been short frizzy hair, was silky long strands. And what should have been my fiancé, was Venus. And she was laughing at me.

* * *

Scream. All I did was scream.

I screamed so loud, I ran out of breath within seconds.

With my eyes wide open, I looked straight ahead. I could see the foot of the bed, and our TV hanging on the wall.

The only colors I could make out were dim blues and mostly black.

I was sitting straight up. I could feel cold air on my chest, but nothing but heat on my head.

I was breathing heavily, still trying to comprehend what was happening.

I knew I was in my bed, but I couldn't trust my senses after what just happened.

I could feel the skin on my forehead burn up and stretch. I gripped my head with both of my hands, trying to hold my head together.

"Axel? Axel! What's wrong?"

I looked over, and Kyu was in her spot of the bed. She was still under the covers, quickly making her way out of them.

I could feel her place her bare hand on my back, and it made me jolt.

"Axel, are you hurt!? What's wrong!?"

I looked at her. Her hair and eyes were the right color, her head was the right shape. Her voice was the same, and her tone didn't change.

But I couldn't believe that I still had to confirm it was her.

"K-Kyu?"

"Yes, it's me Axel. I think you had a nightmare."

I took another glance around. I looked at our bedside clock, and it was four in the morning.

I must have fallen asleep, and not realized it.

"What…what happened?"

I asked her.

"I don't know hon. We went to bed like normal. And next thing I know, I hear you scream bloody murder and you jump up like you just been defibrillated."

"So you didn't ask me…why I was nervous and shuffling around?"

"What? No no. You fell asleep before I did. You were out like a light, no problems at all. You were sleeping like a baby."

I couldn't decide if finding out nothing happened was good news or bad news.

"What happened in your nightmare Axel?"

"It was…it was so real Kyu."

"Yeah?"

"We said goodnight, and w-went to bed. I-I couldn't sleep, so you tried comforting me. I told you that we couldn't get the park, and then you kissed me but you were V…"

"Hmm? V-what?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"A…v-very scary monster."

"I was a monster?"

"No no, it wasn't you at all. It was….something extremely different than you. It's fuzzy now, I can't really remember."

"Alright, I won't harp on you. But what about not getting the park?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"Nope, I think it was your nightmare. But did you go to city hall? I know this probably isn't the best time, but before we forget to talk about it later."

"Oh, yeah yeah. Um, the lady was on the phone but said we might not be able to get the park since we don't have enough guests."

"Oh, that's nothing. If we want the park, we'll get the park."

Wait a second.

"What did you say?"

"If we want the park, we'll get the park. Axel, you sure you're okay? Want me to get you something?"

"No no, I'm good. I'm good."

"I don't know. You never had a nightmare before that made you scream in the night."

"I guess it's just jitters and stress from the wedding."

"Then you must be a billion times more stressed then me."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well hey. We don't have work tomorrow. We can stay up if you want, unless you wanna try to fall back asleep."

My head was starting to cool down, but so was the rest of my body. All of a sudden, I felt colder than ice.

While trying to think if I wanted to risk falling back asleep, Kyu noticed my shivers. And so, she made the decision for me.

"Come here Axel."

She pushed me down, and pulled the comforter over me. She shifted even closer to me, facing me as well.

She reached over, putting one arm in between both of mine. So with her arms in between mine and my torso, it looked like were cuddling trying to fight back hypothermia.

She didn't say a word, just exhaled.

She tilted her head down, tucking it under my neck.

I could feel her shift her legs to interlock mine. Almost like she was a baby monkey trying to hold onto its mother.

This girl was magic.

* * *

I just had my first ever nightmare. I've had my fair share of bad dreams, but none of them ever woke me up.

My heart felt weird, my head felt weird, everything was new and unnerving to me. But Kyu just takes it all away.

She knows what to do all the time.

And sometimes all it takes is getting close to me.

And now that I'm thinking about it, I am one hell of a selfish fucking asshole.

Here I am, thinking I got it bad.

But instead, Kyu's the victim.

She's the one being lied to, she's the one who will be cheated on.

But at the same time, she's the one doing everything in her power to comfort me.

I'm starting to question if I even deserve her.

Would she be better off without me? No goddesses will try to get back at her, she won't get woken up by screams, and she won't be deceived.

But then again.

If I decide she's better off without me, would that mean I'd be giving up?

* * *

"So my client would be very pleased if you kept this personal project behind closed doors Mr. Baron."

"Oh yeah yeah, of course. Um…"

"Mr. Baron?"

"Ah jeez, you're gonna have to excuse me for that. I didn't sleep well last night."

"No hassle Mr. Baron. Happens to us all."

"So uh, run down the basic bullet points for me again. I wanna make sure my little sticky notes here are accurate."

"Well, this will be an autobiographical project. One open to more in the future."

"So what's the time period for this gonna be? Birth to present day?"

"He wants to start at birth, but he's not sure about when it closes. He has to see how meaty his childhood is. If it's enough to cover a book, he'll want to write multiple before reaching present day."

"Got'cha. All depends on the meatiness. So who is this guy? An average joe, an ex-con, a celebrity, or what's gonna make his life story so special?"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that. So I take it we can enlist your services?"

"We'll me and my fiancé won't make any promises yet. I don't have enough information here to fully commit to anything, and I don't wanna make a promise I can't keep."

"So what will you need from us before we can agree on this project?"

"Have your guy send me something. I want his own writing from his birth till say high school. That should give me enough to decide if A, it's worth my time. And B, if me and him can work something out."

"Sounds fair enough."

"Remember. His writing. I want him to type this prologue himself."

"Well with his busy schedule, I can't tell you when you will get it."

"Look, I get it. I'm willing to help write a book someone doesn't have a lot of time to get to, but if this guy can't get it started at least, that means he wants someone to write his book for him. And we try not to be ghost writers here."

"I can assure you, Mr. Elliot will appreciate that. He prefers it when people don't treat him like royalty."

"So when am I gonna meet him? You won't even tell me his first name."

"In due time, in due time. For the time being, I have other duties to attend to. I will have Mr. Elliot get started on his draft as soon as possible. I have your information, so I will contact you when it is ready. Take care, and I hope you sleep better Mr. Axel."

"Hey man, thanks. Have a good day yourself."

I pressed the shiny big red button, and the business 'meeting' was over.

I put the phone down, and leaned back as far as my chair was willing to let me go.

I could hear Kyu clomp down the stairs.

"Was that the mysterious Elliot guy?"

"Close. His agent."

"Right, it's always the agent. Any closer to sealing the deal?"

She handed me a fluff sandwich. I grabbed it and brought it to my chest, making sure she doesn't nab it when I wasn't looking.

"Dude, I made two sandwiches for a reason. Why would I steal yours again?"

"Because you want two goddamn fluff sandwiches."

She gave me the 'You Got Me' shrug, and plopped down on the couch across from me.

"You can figure that out, but you can't figure out who's autobiography we are gonna write?"

"Now now, you know that is not how it's gonna work."

"Yes Axel I know. Ughhhh. What's up man? Are we doing it or not!?"

"I told the guy I need to something from his writing first. Considering this guy is more than likely some decent sized celebrity, that might be a while."

"Uh-huh. But hey, I thought we didn't have work today? Why were you on the phone with that guy?"

"Honestly, I've been kind of freaking out since the nightmare. I figured a very professional phone call will help clear my mind."

"Got'cha. So how do you know it's a celebrity?"

"The guy has an agent that refers to him as 'Mr. Elliot.'"

"Yeah, guess that is all you need."

I scraped myself out of the chair, and headed to the bathroom.

From behind me, I could hear Kyu shout

"What if the agent is Mr. Elliot himself!? The plot thickens!"

But then from in front of me, I could hear someone else say

"Speaking of thickening."

* * *

Long fingers gripped the collar of my shirt, dragging me into the bathroom.

I fell to one knee, as I could hear the door slam behind me.

"Please be a nightmare. Just please be a nightmare."

I didn't turn around. Knowing what was behind me, I tried to not make eye contact.

I could hear the all too familiar clomps of heels.

They shook my body like lightning strikes.

"Wake up. Please wake up."

A slender hand stroked my back, starting at my waist, and slowly going up the spine.

"Wake up. God damn you, wake up!"

While one hand was keeping me poised on my knee, the other I used to quickly smack my head.

The pain gave me no results.

"Wake up! Wake-"

The hand gripped the nape of my neck.

Not too firm, but not too gentle.

It wasn't squeezing it, just enough to cup it.

I could feel the hand pulling up. The skin was smooth like a snake.

I started standing up with the hand, so it didn't have to lift me like a mother lion.

I was now on my feet, and the hand let go. Slowly going back down my spine.

I know who it is.

But I don't know if it's real.

In real life, every time she touched me it was cold and shocking.

But this time, there was nothing.

Just normal, seemingly mortal touch.

I wasn't turning around. I simply didn't want to.

If this was another nightmare, it was all too lucid.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and clenched my fists. I tightened my arms and my legs.

I was praying to wake up.

I was begging God to let me open my eyes, and just wake up next to Kyu.

But nothing was happening.

* * *

I could still feel my whole body tight and clenched.

My thoughts were panicked, but clear.

I needed something to happen.

Whether it be wake up, or Venus rip out my lungs.

But she was doing nothing.

That was what was frightening me the most.

"Why aren't you saying anything!?"

I got no response.

"Say something! Do something!"

No touch, and no words.

"Is this another dream!? Did you force me into the nightmare!? Is this just another one of your fucking tricks!?"

My muscles were loosening, they were getting tired.

My eyes were starting to feel strained.

My yells took my breath away.

If I wasn't roaring at Venus, my teeth were clenched like a vice. I could feel the pain in my gums.

As quickly as I began resisting, my body quickly let go.

And so the first thing I did was open my eyes.

* * *

I could see my shoes, and the bathroom tile.

I could still feel my body, now mildly sore from head to toe.

I noticed my breathing. Feeling the air go in my nose, and stronger back out.

I was already awake, there was no denying it now.

And so, without lifting my head, I slowly turned around.

I could see the tips of her feet. The blood red toe nails coming to a point in her shoes.

I looked up slowly. The dress was on one side, the other was her bare leg. Milky white, looking like it was sanded smooth.

The more and more I looked up, all I saw more of was her leg.

All this time I was still denying it was her.

But Kyu isn't this tall.

By now I'd be up to her abdomen.

So I stopped looking up.

I took one large breath of air through my nose.

I held it in for a couple seconds.

I said to myself in my head

'Just get it done and over with.'

And with that, I let the breath out through my mouth.

So I finally looked up.

And there she was.

* * *

She spoke first.

"Hey."

"'Hey'? That's all you have to say? 'Hey'?"

Her arms were behind her back, gathered behind her waist.

Her head was titled, but her eyes were fixated on me.

She didn't have the posture of an angry goddess.

Instead, she was standing like a shy girl who was trying to talk to me for days.

"Axel, may I speak?"

"What the fuck do you have to say to me? If you want to rape me, just fucking do it."

"May I speak?"

"Why the fuck should I let you? You've already threatened my life, my fiancé, and are playing these fucking mind games on me!"

"Axel."

Her posture never changed. And neither did her neutral tone.

"Stop this! Why would you need my permission to speak anyway!? Just sew my mouth shut or some shit!"

She didn't respond. But she continued to look me in the eye.

"You know…!"

I was ready to continue growling at her. I was ready to spit at her.

But I just had nothing left.

"May I speak?"

"Fine, whatever."

"Thank you."

Her posture finally changed. She walked closer to me, but stopped barely at arm's reach.

She leaned against the sink.

With the same neutral tone, she said

"One day. I broke you in one day."

"W-What?"

"One nightmare. One more quick sudden encounter. And we began this interaction with you begging to wake up. I broke you already."

"No you didn't!"

"You know I did Axel. There are so many things you can do to make this easier on you."

She took a couple more steps towards me. With me hunched over after doing what I did to my body, she had a slight height advantage over me.

She placed one long hand on my shoulder.

Again, it didn't shock me like every other time.

But I need to keep up whatever fight I could.

And all I could muster was staring right back at her.

"You've already proven how much you care about her. Any other man wouldn't resist so much. Never mind consider my presence a nightmare."

She bent her knees, getting into eye level with me.

"And I admire that."

"Why?"

"I beg your pardon."

I kept breathing through my nose as much as I could.

"Why with this? First it was threats, then it's nightmares, but now you're acting so polite and 'admiring' me?"

"Well, I am the goddess of love Axel. As much as I can torment you, I don't enjoy it. What I did was necessary, and hopefully we can put all that behind us."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

For the first time this encounter, she gave me that evil little grin in the corner of her mouth.

"It's like breaking in a horse Axel. The second you hop on, the horse thrashes and kicks. It doesn't want you there, and will do everything in its power to knock you off. Some horses resort to grinding against barriers, or taking quick sudden turns. Some put everything they have into one burst. And that's the toughest horse around Axel. You are that horse."

She got even lower. Now I had to lower my head to keep that eye contact.

"And while you would have shaken off any other rider, no horse can shake off a goddess. Axel."

Now, she was nearly down to her knees.

"So now the horse has to deal with the rider. The horse will never like the rider, but the rider will continue to groom the horse and feed it carrots and apples."

She gripped the end of my shirt, and gently tugged on it.

"The horse knows it isn't better the rider, so the only way to get groomed and get those snacks is to behave."

Even though I never looked away from her eyes, I didn't realize I was now on the ground with my back against the wall.

"Because if it doesn't behave, the rider will punish it."

She crawled over me.

"And so, the horse will live the rest of its life knowing the rider is a villain. It will do what the rider says, because of two things."

I could feel one of her large thighs in between mine.

"One. It will get those carrots and apples."

Her knee was rubbing against my groin.

"Two. It will avoid getting punished."

She crawled past my head.

"But the rider thinks of the horse of nothing but a horse."

She nibbled my ear. Giggling while she did it.

"Not as a friend, an ally, or even an opponent."

I could feel her begin to kiss my neck.

"And do you wanna know why?"

At this point, all I could do was stare at the bathroom door. I wasn't moving an inch of my body.

I responded

"Why?"

Her face came back into my view.

Her candied eyes looked through me.

"Because the rider already knows they are better than the horse's best."

* * *

It finally sunk in.

I couldn't beat her.

"All you can do is obey and survive Axel."

She got so close to me, all I could see was her face.

"I don't want you to fall in love with me. I don't want you to enjoy any of this. I am only doing this for me, and me alone."

I could feel her subtle breaths graze my skin.

"Because you are just a horse Axel. Nothing more to me."

One of her hands came up my chest, and gripped my shoulder.

"And so the first step is to brand you."

And before I could wonder what she meant by branding me, the hand on my shoulder pulled me to her.

I wasn't too sure what was happening.

One of my eyes were closed, I don't know why.

I could only see one half of her face, and her eye was closed as well.

Her nose was pressing against my cheek.

Neither of us were breathing.

I tried to open my mouth to breathe, but I couldn't.

My lips were closed.

And then I realized.

I didn't think about it. I just knew what it was.

She was kissing me.

While I was kissing her.

Something was coming through my lips.

It was slick, and tough.

It had to have been her tongue. It pushed itself into my mouth.

One of her hands squeezed my jaw, opening my mouth wider.

Now her tongue could do whatever it wanted.

I couldn't tell if we were making noises.

Or what she tasted like.

I just kept looking at her closed eye.

I couldn't tell if I was truly numb, or my brain was in lockdown.

But I struggled to think or feel much.

I could feel, however, her face pull away.

When her tongue dislodged itself from my mouth, I could see a small cloud of breath dissolve quickly into the rest of the air.

I was able to open my eyes, but do nothing more.

She used her arm to wipe her mouth, cleaning it of any saliva.

Her eyes were fixated on me.

She had no expression.

Once she wiped her mouth, she slithered down the rest of my body, stopping at my waist.

I could hear my belt clank and tink as she loosed it.

After the belt, she loosened my pants.

She was staring at me the whole time, and she didn't stop.

I continued to feel almost nothing.

My vision started to seem like looking through a camera lens. Only Venus was clear, and in focus. While everything that bordered here was blurs.

I could see her move her tongue around a blurry object. And whatever motion she made, I could feel.

If she moved her tongue down, it felt like a chill.

If she moved her tongue up, it felt warm.

But then, her head began to move.

Soon, all I could feel was an odd warmth.

Whenever she moved, a dim wave of warmth would radiate through.

When her head moved down, the warmth felt wet.

When her head moved up, the warmth barely dried.

And yet, she continued to look at my eyes. Never breaking her stare.

I knew what was happening.

I just didn't know why.

Was this my body's self-defense?

Was this her doing?

Never before has being numb, felt better and safer than feeling anything.

* * *

She began to move faster and faster.

The warmth now felt like it was in my thighs.

I began to hear her moan. Nothing else. They sounded far away.

But then, the warmth was then a thick heat.

It didn't get warmer, it just felt heavier.

Heavier and heavier, faster and faster.

Her green eyes were still staring me down, making sure I was looking.

My vision began to shake, my eyelids were twitching.

The blue blurs that were my legs began to thrash.

My waist lifted up, despite being weighed down by the heat.

But then, the heat escalated. Now it was a fire.

But then suddenly, her head stopped moving.

The fire was lit for mere seconds.

Then it cooled down, back into a heavy heat.

Cooled into that initial odd warmth.

That warmth spread down through my legs.

Up my abdomen, into my chest.

I could now feel my heart beating rapidly.

The heat was now into my neck.

And then as I felt it spread into my eyes, my vision returned.

Once my whole body was warm, it no longer felt like it.

I was now just at room temperature, just like my emotions that retuned to me just as slowly.

I could see her. It was dripping down the corner of her mouth.

She tilted her head back.

I could see the skin on her neck shift and stretch.

When she looked back down at me, she stopped looking at my eyes.

She was now looking at all of me. And how pathetic I was.

And she laughed.

"You are a horse Axel. Nothing more."

She snapped her fingers, and I reacted with a blink.

She was gone.

And the first thing I did was cry.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't sob, and I didn't weep.

I wasn't wailing in misery or crying for help.

I just stared at the door, feeling my eyes sting and drain completely.

There was no noise, or movement involved.

The only noise was my nose sniffling for whenever I forgot to breath.

And the only movement was to wipe my face with my sleeve.

I still felt numb.

Or was it that I had nothing left to feel?

There was no pain.

Just the fear cluttering my head.

The disappointment wrenching my heart.

And the hatred churning my gut.

I felt nothing because I felt like nothing.

* * *

I could hear the steps.

They weren't rushed, just casual steps.

Outside the door I could hear Kyu call in

"Axel? You okay?"

She received no response from me.

She knocked twice.

"It's been a while. What have you been doing in there?"

She knocked three more times.

"Well unless you gotta bomb strapped to this door I'm coming in."

The door opened, and all she was to me was a blurry mix of color.

"Jesus Christ Axel!"

She rushed to my side. One hand went onto my shoulder, the other used the side of her thumb to wipe my eyes.

"What the hell happened? Are you okay?"

When she wiped my eyes, I looked around.

My pants were back on, and there were no stains or substances to account for.

I know I didn't clean myself up, so I guess Venus was holding up her end of this fucking arrangement.

But now, with guilt locking my mouth shut, I had to force out a lie.

"I…I…"

"Axel, do you want me to call you an ambulance?"

I was barely able to shake my head.

"No, I…just…"

I looked around the room as fast as I could.

I couldn't move my head or my neck.

I had to rely on just what was in my peripheral vision.

I looked up, and noticed the countertop.

"I fell and…hit my head I guess."

"You hit your head?"

"I guess. I don't really…remember."

"Are…are you sure? You're not bleeding or anything, and you were crying your eyes out when I came in here."

This wasn't gonna work, I needed something desperate to get her off my injuries.

"Hurt like a bitch, what can I tell you?"

I was getting my body back slowly.

I guess the shock was over.

To further sell my story, I started rubbing my head like it was sore.

"Those little corners are killers."

"Well what the hell did you trip on?"

I could now feel my toes.

"My own two feet."

"This is right above the downstairs Axel, how come I didn't hear you go down?"

"I don't know hon. I don't know. Just, help me up please."

I could feel her two hands beneath my shoulder, and so I stood up with her pull.

Now that I was back standing on my own two feet, I felt 'normal' to say the least.

"Well whatever the case may be, do you wanna go to the doctor? Hitting your head is nasty stuff Axel. We shouldn't risk it."

As much as I appreciated Kyu being so smart and intuitive, that was a horrible idea. Since the doctor would know I didn't hit my head on no goddamn countertop.

The last thing I need is some genius in a white coat going 'Ah, he's fine. Just got forcefully sucked off by an immortal force of nature is all. Your fiancé is one hell of a pussy ma'am.'

"Nah, I'm fine hun. I swear."

"I want you to see somebody Axel. And that isn't a request, it's an order."

"I'm seeing you right now, aren't I?"

"Gaah. Fine, but I'm calling an old friend of mine. She'll come here and check you out since you're being a baby."

"Since when do you got a trauma friend?"

"Wait, trauma? What trauma?"

I quickly looked at her, and noticed how confused she was.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck! You fucking idiot, just know when to shut the fuck up!

"Well..uh…isn't that the fancy word for like, head injury? Trauma?"

"You're probably thinking of 'blunt force' trauma Axe. And I think that's only used to find out how you got killed."

"Oh, got'cha. That's right. I've been watching too much Bones recently."

"Yeah, that'll do that to ya."

* * *

"Now look. If you did hit your head, I'm pretty sure the best thing is to just lie down and try not to move it. So you wait here, don't move, and let me call her. She should be here soon."

"Will do hon."

So there she left me in the dark room with nothing but a glass of water and the TV remote.

I turned the TV on, and before everything could load up I could already hear Kyu on the phone.

I couldn't make out exact words, but I could easily identify the initial elongated 'Hey!' every time a girl is on the phone.

I could hear some mumbles about it being a long time, how you've been, and needing a favor.

So now I was curious if this was gonna be one of Kyu's fairy buddies that seemed to exist, or some human friend she managed to make.

With the TV on, I just bounced back and forth between football games.

I didn't really have any favorite teams. I just rooted for the team that was losing at halftime.

Gotta love a comeback.

But by the time I could find a commercial, Kyu came back into the room.

"Turn it off."

"What?"

"Turn the fucking TV off. She said if you possibly have a concussion, no screens. Turn it off."

"Alright, geez."

Off went the TV.

And into the bed climbed Kyu.

"She said she can be here within twenty minutes."

"So should I just preemptively strip down to my underwear or-"

"Axel, if you already didn't hit your head, I would smack you."

"What for?"

"This isn't the right time for dicking around Axel. Something is going on with you."

Oh for fucks sake, give me a god damn break already!

"What do you mean by that?"

"You aren't sleeping good, you keep running into everything, I find you crying and nearly braindead on the bathroom floor, what the fuck do you mean 'what do you mean'?"

"Maybe it's just-"

"If the next word out of your mouth is stress, my friend will have to find cause of death when she gets here."

And so I kept my mouth shut.

"Axel, I was a fucking love fairy. I know what engagement stress looks like, and I know what it does to people."

She got me there.

"If it was about us getting married, this would have been happening the day you proposed to me. But all of this is only happening out of the blue."

Geez, was it that obvious.

"You've been somewhat avoiding me, you are more sarcastic than usual, and not once have you tried to be intimate with me since this has started."

Please tell me the friend pops in the door right about now?

"Look Axel. If for whatever reason you think I'm cheating on you, please let me prove to you I'm not."

Great. She already fucking figured out that….wait, what?

"What did you say?"

"These are all signs of you being suspicious of me. That, or you're the one cheating. And we both know that isn't true."

Have you ever had a sigh of relief so massive, it just comes out as laughter? No? Well that is what happened to me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"So…you don't think I'm cheating?"

"No! Dear God, no!"

"Then why haven't you touched me in the past few days?"

"Kyu, is that what this is about? Really?"

"No! Well…not…well kind of!"

"Kyu, I will pound you right here and now if you want me to."

"I do. I really do, but now here you are possibly concussed and I'd rather my fiancé be conscience for our wedding."

"Kyu, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you. I got no idea what's up with me. But there is stress, you can't deny it. We got this wedding coming up, plus I got this biography thing, and things are stacking up at the wrong time."

"You sure?"

"Hon, I'm more than sure."

I leaned over and gave her a big kiss.

"No guarantee I'll sleep well until this all blows over. But believe me. Me and you are fine."

"If you say so."

Don't let this pleasant ending to the conversation fool you. I fucking despise myself for how well I've been lying to her.

* * *

So there I was waiting in the dark on our bed.

I started slapping my thighs, leading me to reciting the only two drum riffs I know.

So there I was, ham boning Down With The Sickness and the Beautiful People.

When that got old, I just stared at my toes.

I would wiggle my feet in different ways, seeing how the different stretches affected my socks.

I reached for my bottle of body spray and read all of the ingredients. Twice.

Then I tried looking for the nutrition facts. After twirling around the bottle seven or eight times, I realized how dumb I was.

Then I laughed for three minutes.

And fucking finally, I heard the knock on the door.

Just like on the phone, I could hear the exasperated 'Hey's!' from all the way down the hall.

All I could make out was 'He's down here.'

I could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer to the door.

I could see the shadows shifting around in the crack underneath.

The doorknob quickly turned and then just like a magical flash of…

Damn, just how bored was I?

The door opened up in a very normal way, and in walked in Kyu, and her concussion confirming friend.

Nothing too special. Just strait, short blond hair. And some big ol' blue eyes.

The first one to say anything was her.

"What's shakin' bacon?"

* * *

"Axel, this is my friend Tiff. She is a registered nurse, and has oh so kindly volunteered her services."

"Ah quit buttering me up."

Her attention turned to me on the bed.

"So this is the stud that nearly crippled that jackass, huh? Dang girl, you did good for yourself."

I flicked my hand at her.

"Aw shucks."

But that does kind of answer a couple questions I had about her.

I'm guessing she is one of the girls the dick took advantage of, plus she is human.

Yes, that is an important detail at this point in my life.

After a little chuckle, she sat on the edge of the bed.

"So Axel, what's going on?"

She only got two-three sentences in and already her bedside manner was top notch.

"Welp, I tripped and hit my head."

Kyu chimed in.

"On the corner of the bathroom counter no less."

"Axel, you gotta be honest with my buddy if we want good results."

"Well, it's not like I lied."

If this was a sitcom, there would have been a laugh track there.

She scuffled around in her purse.

Well I thought it was her purse.

But she pulled out a little fancy doctor light, a stethoscope, one of those pointy devices that go in your ear, and some hand sanitizer.

"Alright Axel. If you can just follow my finger please."

She lifted up her pointer finger, and pointed it to the ceiling.

She moved it to the left, and so I looked to the left.

"Holding your head still."

"Well you should have mentioned that."

"Well you shouldn't have tripped in the bathroom silly."

I take back that bedside manner thing. She is too sassy for my liking.

But how someone can be so sassy but seemingly so innocent, I'll never know.

"Let's try again. Just follow it with your eyes."

"Roger."

Finger went left, my eyes went left.

Finger went right, my eyes went right.

Then it went up and down and around.

She brought it further away, but then brought it closer.

I had to go cross eyed to keep my vision on it.

"Good."

Look, I've been to the doctors before.

Going to the doctors isn't awkward.

But there is something kind of uncomfortable about the doctor going to you.

Three people in the same room, one is examining the other.

But no one is talking.

It's an odd situation alright.

* * *

"Alright Axel, I'm gonna shine the light in your eyes. Just do your best to keep them open."

She came closer and reached up for my eyebrows.

I could smell the sanitizer on her hand.

But I will admit, she had soft hands.

It's amazing the things you start to notice after you've been locked in a dark room for a while after a possible brain injury.

Wait wait wait, I'm even convincing myself I tripped and hit my head!

I'm not happy I'm apparently this good at fucking lying.

At what point did I become such a good liar I start to believe my own lies?

While she was shining her very pen-like flashlight into my eyes, the only thing I could barely see was her face. The light seemed to suck all the color out of my vision.

While she was doing that, Kyu started talking to break the silence.

"So Tiff, when did you cut your hair?"

"Not too long ago. They had me on kids for a while and I need a couple hands to count how many times they all felt the need to rip my hair out when I gave them a shot."

"Ah, so the short hair is working out for you?"

"Yup. Now they just try to rip off my ears."

I chimed in.

"Need help cutting them off? It'll let me return the favor."

Usually, I would expect a laugh or chuckle of some sort.

But this time, all I got back was an angry

"Axel!"

"My bad, my bad."

Yeah, definitely not my brightest two cents.

Once the light went off, Tiffany told me

"Alright, Axel. You can blink all those stars away."

Never before has blinking felt so relieving.

"Well, everything seems good so far. But while I'm here, we will play it safe. Axel, take your shirt off for me."

Red flag. Red flag.

She's here for my head.

Why she gotta check out my body?

Wait a second… don't tell me.

"So Tiff, how has everything been-"

But to my surprise, Tiffany interrupted her.

"Kyu, sweetheart I'm sorry but I'm gonna need you to leave the room."

"What? Why? We're getting married, it's not like I haven't seen anything you are about to see."

"It's a patient-nurse thing. It just works better if it's just the two of us."

Tiff had her back turned to me.

And so I did everything in my power to signal Kyu to stay.

I was waving my arms, shaking my head, and mouthing out 'No!' to her.

She obviously saw me. She gave me a look, and shrugged her shoulders.

Tiff quickly turned back around to see whatever I was doing, but I quickly struck a perfectly normal pose.

"Come on. Shirt off."

I didn't want to risk pissing her off, so I slowly reached for my shirt.

Tiff stood up and guided Kyu out of the room.

By the time she closed the door, my shirt was reluctantly off.

Man, it was chilly in here.

Tiff came back over, and I was expecting any minute to hear something along the lines of

'I have you again' or 'now let's have a little roleplay' but nothing.

I blinked a bunch of times, because usually that's when Venus popped up or revealed her true form.

But no matter how many times I blinked, Tiffany just stayed normal blond Tiffany.

"Okey dokey Axel. Whenever I move the stethoscope, just gonna need you to take a deep breath in and out."

I wanted to try one last desperate thing to call out Venus.

And so I Said

"Alright, Venus."

"What?"

"What?"

* * *

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"What did you say?"

"I said alright."

"After that."

"I uh…didn't say anything."

"Did you say 'Venus'?"

"No."

"I think you did. My name is Tiff dude."

"I know."

"So why did you call me Venus?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Why'd I call you who?"

"Venus!"

"Who?"

"Venus!"

"Who-what? What's a Venus?"

"What the heck is going on right now?!"

"I don't know!"

Alright, it ain't Venus.

"Just…breathe in okay!"

"Roger."

With the stethoscope in her ears, she started placing the little metal piece all over and around my chest.

Whenever I felt her move it to a new spot, I breathed in and out.

Nothing new.

Except this time the doctor was my age and checking me out on my own bed.

The only thing I really noticed was her.

I could see her eyes were closed tight, and she was facing away from me.

But yet, she knew exactly where to put the stethoscope and she never even met me before.

Plus, I don't think she hit the same spot twice.

Damn, little sassy blondie knew what she was doing.

I guess once all the good spots were done, she had to check out my back.

Without a word, she sat up, held both of my shoulders down, and sat behind me.

And the same process repeated, except it felt even colder on my back.

After a couple spots were hit, she sat down back in front of me.

She wrapped the stethoscope around her neck, and pushed some of her hair behind her ears.

"Okay Axie, gonna need you to lie down for me."

Whoa whoa whoa. I don't know what was throwing me off more.

The fact that she's doing a bunch of extra shit for a supposed 'concussion', or the fact she has already given me a cute, embarrassing nickname.

But before I could even mutter out a response, she actually pushed me back.

I say 'push', but in all honesty she just gripped my shoulder and guided me down.

I guess I'm just getting testy.

"Now I know what you're thinking, 'why are we doing all this', right?"

It was weird seeing her stand over me. So when I responded, it came out dumb.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm guessing a little bit."

"Well, if you must know."

She went and grabbed the small stool from Kyu's makeup dresser.

She scooted over to the side of the bed.

"Kyu told me about some of the other odd things going on recently, and that is what I'm doing this for."

Ah. Why didn't she just say that beforehand?

"Oh, well. I appreciate the gesture doc, but I'm fine. Really. It's-"

"Let me guess. 'Just stress'?"

"How do you women know every time I'm gonna say that!?"

"Kyu knows because she knows you. I know because I'm a nurse, on my way of being a full-fledged doctor."

Damn, she had good answers for everything.

"So Axie, I'm just gonna feel around a bit. And I'm gonna ask you some questions."

"Will do."

"Okay."

I was hoping she would give me a question first. But nope.

I could feel her fingers on my gut.

"So Kyu says you haven't been sleeping well. Have you?"

"Nah, it was just once or twice."

"These last two days I'm guessing?"

"Well uh…yeah."

"Hmm-mmm."

I could feel her hands begin to press deep.

It was so weird because her hands felt more malleable than others. Almost like they had less bones than normal, but they were strong like any other hands.

"Now how about eating. Has your diet remained the same?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. That hasn't changed."

"Then how come you haven't eaten yet today?"

"You could figure that out just by touching my gut?"

"That, and you just told me."

Holy shit, I got crime-showed by a nurse.

"The disorientation, sleep loss, and change in diet could all go hand in hand. So we gotta figure out the priority."

She stood back up, so I thought that was my que to sit back up too.

"Nuh uh. We aren't done mister. Lie back down."

"Ooooo-kay?"

I lied back down and watched her go to her purse.

To my horror, she grabbed gloves.

"So Axie. How has your sex life been?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Now what in the almighty hell do you think you are touching with those?!"

"Come on. Don't be shy."

She gripped the glove near the wrist, pulling it as tight as she could. Which was followed by a horrifying snap of the latex.

"Yo yo, it ain't a matter of being shy, lady! I'm not letting you anywhere near my dick!"

"I just want to check it."

"Bullshit! What's next? Get in your van so I can help you find your dog?"

She scoffed at me. That's such a blonde thing to do. Scoff.

"I'm not trying to molest you, you dork."

"Then what the fuck does a concussion have to do with my crotch!?"

"We both know you don't have a concussion."

Welp. I was ready to fire back, but that stopped me in my tracks.

"Axie, with such a high divorce rate, a couple's sex life can be a very strong factor in keeping them together. And from what I gathered, there might be something wrong with your pee-pee."

"Don't you ever use that word again."

"Why not? That's usually what little boys refer to them as."

"Yeah well-"

Ouch.

Fucking…ouch.

Anyone got some ice?

"Now will you be a big boy and just let me go above and beyond for you?"

"What, nurses don't usually like to examine penises?"

"Well true as that may be, it's not that. I could tell you didn't have a concussion with the first little finger test I gave you. Anyone else would have got their bag, and skipped right the fuck off."

"So why did you stay and start doing all this?"

"Well Axie, you seem like a nice guy. But I'm triple checking your health for Kyu, not you."

"Why not just check her health?"

"Because I know that woman doesn't have any problems. It's the man I have to make sure can satisfy her in the sanctity of their bedroom."

"So let me get this straight. You are checking me from head to toe, just to make sure I'm sexually sufficient for her?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Why does that sound somewhat illegal?"

"Probably would be if we were in the hospital. But considering this is a favor and you aren't blowing any whistles, I don't think anyone would mind."

"Well, I kind of do."

"What, you don't think it's big?"

"It has nothing to do with that! I'm just not a huge fan of people I just met rubbing my junk, is that really that hard to grasp?"

"Yes, because I'm hot. Who wouldn't want me rubbing their junk?"

"Are you this sassy to other patients?"

"Only to the cute ones."

* * *

"Look, Axie. It's as simple as this. You pull your pants down, and I look at it. I touch it in a few spots, and look for a couple things. Then I cup your balls, you cough, and then we are done. Doesn't even take a minute."

"I don't know."

"I'm not trying to give you a hand job or anything."

"That isn't helping."

"Fine. What if I told you I'm gay?"

"Nah, that doesn't….really?"

"Yup. One hundred percent."

"Now how do I know you aren't just saying that?"

She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She swiped once or twice, pressed the screen a couple times, and then showed me a picture.

Beautiful Latina woman. Long dark hair, and purple eyes.

Was not wearing any clothes though.

But I did notice a leopard print bra scrawled on the floor.

"This is my girlfriend, Kyanna."

I could have said she could have just found that on the internet, but in the same picture I noticed Tiffany's purse. So I'd say that's close enough to be true.

"Wow, you got a good looking woman there. How did you guys meet?"

"Well you know the dick you assaulted?"

"Yup."

"Oh yeah, thanks for that by the way. Well anyway, after that whole fiasco, I was kind of scared to go back into the dating scene. But every now and then, I would babysit Kyanna's son. Me and him got extremely close, since Kyanna was almost never home. Nothing against her, she had to work a lot to support them both. But one day, Kyanna told me there was this cute guy that asked her out, but she had to watch her son so she couldn't go. I could see how tired and stressed she was, the poor thing never got an hour to herself. So I offered to watch her son while she went out on her date. Later on that night, after I put the kid to bed, Kyanna came home a mess.

'The guy was such an obnoxious ass' and 'he fucking asked me to give him a handy under the table'. She sat down on the couch, and just buried her face in her hands. 'I need a father for my kid Tiff. He needs another parent, but all men are such pigs.' I thought about it for a few moments. I have gotten so close to both of them, plus I was practically a parent to him anyway. I tapped her shoulder and she looked up at me. Then and only then, did it hit me how gorgeous she was. I said to her 'You know. Who said his other parent needs to be a man?' She took a couple moments to process, and in all honesty so did I. But next thing I know, we are kissing on the couch. And you can figure out the rest from there."

"Wow. That's an awesome story Tiff. Really. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks. But if you really want to thank me, will you please let me look at your crotch?"

"Alright. You convinced me."

"Awesome. Just a couple questions first, so please be honest with me."

"Will do."

"So. When is the last time you had sex?"

"A couple nights ago."

"Okay. Now how about masturbated?"

"Ah geez, can't even remember."

"Man, you guys are rabbits aren't you? Nonetheless, are you currently feeling any discomfort?"

"Not at all."

"Have you ever had VD before?"

"Nope."

"Do you use Viagra or other enhancing drugs?"

"Nope."

"Do you use condoms?"

"Every now and then."

"Gimme a ratio."

"Uh… I'd say about four out of ten times."

"Okay, just one last optional question. How many times do you orgasm?"

"Man, am I glad that's optional."

"Just once, got it."

"Hey, I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did. You just used different words."

Holy crap. This world needs more sassy lesbian nurses.

* * *

The glove was retightened, and the stool was scooted over.

"Alright Axie. Just lay down, and let me do the rest. I promise it won't take long at all."

"Okay Doc."

I lied back, and just stared at the ceiling.

I could feel my jeans being unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Raise your legs a little please."

I started doing some minor yoga so she could slide my pants down.

Then I could feel her fingers underneath the strap of my boxers, and one quick tug and they were down to my thighs as well.

If I'm being honest, the most uncomfortable thing so far was the chill I got.

And as expected, I could feel her palpating and maneuvering the goods around.

But I just kept looking at the ceiling.

I could hear Tiffany give off a couple 'Hmm's', and what stroke me as odd was they sounded like confused 'Hmm's'. Like she wasn't sure about something.

The palpating went on for a little bit more, and it felt like more than a minute at this point.

And she didn't even do the cupping thing yet.

I got nervous and started running what-if scenarios in my head.

What if she hasn't seen a dick in a while, and is starting to miss it?

What if she found a cancerous lump?

What if she thought I wasn't Jewish, but a missing flap of skin contradicts that?

But sooner than later, I could feel the gloves underneath the boys.

"Just one quick cough please."

I did a quick cough, and it was over.

Or so I thought.

* * *

"Okay, you can get dressed."

I pulled everything back up, and got up to grab my shirt.

But before I can reach it, Tiff confronted me.

"So Axie."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"W-what?"

"You said you haven't had sex in a while. But from what I can tell, you just got some action an hour or two ago."

How the fuck could she tell!? No one can be that fucking insightful!

Is she a nurse or fucking House!?

Alright Axel, don't panic.

She might be trying to crime-show you again.

So don't admit anything.

"I don't know what to tell you, I haven't."

"I'm pretty sure you did. The coloration, the swelling, and the tiny bit of jizz in your underwear."

Jesus fucking… Venus can't even give me clean underwear!?

"Oh, that. Well, if I must admit I think I had a naughty dream."

"What, two hours ago when 'you hit your head'?"

"I do tend to take naps."

"Look, if you're cheating on Kyu, you better just-"

"I am not cheating on her!"

For the first time this whole encounter, it seems I surprised Tiff. Instead of a witty remark, or a smirk, she just backed away a little.

Subtle, dipshit. You are supposed to be subtle.

* * *

"Axel. Engaged men are the most likely to cheat on their spouses."

"What, some made up statistic is supposed to prove I'm cheating on her? I told you I took a nap, had a wet dream, and then hit my head when I went to the bathroom. That's it."

"If it's not true, why are you upset?"

"Well maybe because I don't like being accused of something like that based off my apparently recently active dick!"

"Calm down, do you want her to hear you?"

"Of course not! But I am not cheating on her! Why do you not believe me?"

"Look, I told you what I saw. I see a lot of penises Axel. To a medical professional, a non-active one does look noticeably different than one that just got some. Now if you just tell me the truth, everything will work out so much better."

"I don't…I haven't…"

I can't fool this chick. I know that now.

So what could I possibly do to convince this girl that I got laid but while not banging Kyu or cheating on her either?

Well, I know what the first thing that comes to mind is.

Axel, it's time to use your recently discovered scumbag skills.

"Alright, fine. I was too embarrassed to say this earlier, but I didn't think it was relevant."

"Yeah?"

I inched in closer to her.

"I have a three hundred dollar sex toy."

I could see Tiff smack her lips with her hands, trying to hold in the abhorrent laughter that was fighting to get out.

Some of it was already seeping through the cracks of her fingers.

"It does three different things, and I don't know how Kyu doesn't know about it yet."

She was struggling to breathe at this point.

"Which….which…which 'function' was it today?"

"Well, I had pizza recently and I hear that makes a very unpleasing taste. So instead of having Kyu go through that, I used the blowjob option today."

And out came the roaring laughter.

"See! This is why I didn't tell you!"

"Where…where the hell do you hide that thing!? It's gotta be fucking huge!"

"I ain't gonna fucking tell you! And you better swear to not tell Kyu either!"

The laughter started to subside, and from the looks of it, it started to hurt.

"That…that was a first for me. Oh dear God, Axel thank you for that."

"Glad I could help?"

"You're good, you're good."

Looks like I dodged that bullet.

At this point, they aren't bullets.

They are those huge Bullet Bill things from the Mario games.

* * *

"Well Axie, as far as I can tell, everything is a-okay."

"Awesome. Thanks Doc."

She threw away her glove, and shook my hand.

"It's been fun. I'll see you later."

"Hey, did Kyu invite you to the wedding yet?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well because I'll invite you then. Tell Kyanna and your boy they are more than welcome to come too."

"Oh my gosh Axie, really?"

"Of course."

She attacked me with a big hug.

"That is so sweet of you. Plus never mind brave."

"Brave? Why brave?"

"You want two women who have seen your dick at your wedding?"

"Shit. Didn't think about that. Sorry, you're off the list."

After a good laugh, we headed back out to the living room where Kyu was biding her time watching Family Feud.

She stands up and the first thing she says is

"The question was 'Who was the last person that kissed you?' and the fucking guy goes 'My Neighbor!' right in front of his wife."

Tiff and Kyu said their goodbyes, and Tiff left the house. But not before tossing me a wink and a thumbs up while Kyu wasn't looking.

"So how did it go?"

"Well I don't have a concussion, so that means I can watch TV with the lights on now."

"Good for you."

She reached up and gave me a kiss.

"So does that mean you wanna watch TV with the lights on with me?"

"Well what else would it mean?"

She dragged me over to the couch, sat me down, grabbed a blanket and assumed the position.

Which was her back to me, leaning on my shoulder.

We watched Family Feud for a bit, about three or four questions or so.

Then I thought about it.

"Lights off?"

"Lights off."

I got up, turned the lights off, and sat back down.

On the way back to the couch, I thought to myself

"Watching TV with the lights on. Who the fuck does that?"

After sitting back down, Steve Harvey said

"Name something your parents still don't know how to use."

And as per our Family Feud tradition, we both shouted out our go to answer.

"Penis!"


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day went by normally.

And that is what worried me.

Venus was playing these games with my head, but Kyu seemed completely convinced of the bullshit I was spewing every other sentence.

I just got forcefully sucked off by one woman, and then 'checked' by another in the same fucking day.

And the smartest woman I know is sitting right next to me, thinking nothing is going wrong.

I hate having to go through this dumb fucking cycle every couple minutes.

First I'm thinking of some way to fight back or repel Venus. Hell, I've looked up a shit ton of articles and interpretations of her trying to find a weakness or a weapon that could get rid of her, but then I remember I'm not a fucking Winchester that has saved the universe multiple times.

Then once that's over, I just wallow in my own pity, crying over having to 'take it'.

But then I'm like 'Hey! In all retrospect, it's just sex with a different woman! How bad can it be?'

And then one more fucking phase tackles in remembering I don't want to betray the one and only love of my life.

And then it just seems to repeat from there.

And then everything in between, is lying to her.

* * *

Hours went by, and not even to my knowledge.

I've been so lost in my own contradictions, I didn't know we ate dinner and watched two whole movies.

When I finally came to, the window was covered in black, the TV was stuck on pause, and Kyu was shoving me.

"Hey, guy."

"Oh, uh…what? What's up?"

"So I was thinking."

She got on all fours on the couch, and started to crawl over to me. The thin white blanket draped down as gravity slowly pulled it to the floor.

"I know things have been stressful, and you've been carrying a lot of weight."

One slim finger started stroking my cheek.

"And I know you probably aren't in the most enthusiastic attitude right now."

The slim finger found its way to my chest.

"But maybe we should try having some sex again. Nothing major, no need for candles or music."

I grabbed her hand, and pushed it away.

"Look hun, I'm sorry. I just can't right now."

She didn't get frustrated, or annoyed.

But she definitely seemed let down.

Like telling a little kid the trip to Disneyland has to wait.

"Why Axel? Stop worrying about saying what I want to hear, just be honest. Please. I know it's something we can fix, we just have to try."

I guess while I was in a conscious coma, she was taking a nap.

Her voice was raspy, and softer.

"This isn't a permanent thing hun. It'll pass, I just don't wanna force it right now."

"But I love you Axel."

* * *

"What? I know Kyu, I never stopped believing that. Not for a second. And you know I love you too."

"But you usually remind me of it. Just saying you love me isn't enough, I don't like being this distant from you."

"We've been together the whole day Kyu."

"It felt like I was cuddling a statue Axel. Just…something that looked like you. You felt…empty."

"I can't… do this right now. It can only get worse."

"No it won't. I promise."

"Please, Kyu."

I gripped both of her hands.

"I love you. I always have, and I always will. I just really need-"

"You always say that."

My instinct was to say 'What?'

But I knew she was right.

"Whenever you try to apologize, you always open with that. It doesn't matter what you are apologizing for."

I thought she would try to take her hands away.

But I could feel the whole weight of her arms relying on me.

If I let go, her arms would fall.

"But you always say something else afterwards. Something improvised, something from that amazing heart of yours. But this time, that's all you were going to say."

Her hair was behind her ears, and she was noticeably blinking less than usual.

These were all the signs, she was about to cry.

But the dead giveaway was always her stare.

It's one thing looking into the eyes of the person you love.

Staring, is different.

Staring is a sign of contest, a sign of something to prove.

But whenever she gave me this stare, it was one of defeat.

This was the kind of stare where she knows she can't win, but she'll deliver whatever damage she could.

I just don't get it.

Why was she giving me this stare?

This wasn't a contest.

It never was.

* * *

Her left eye always teared up first.

"You could improvise a dumb rap about bullshit for all I care, I just love knowing it comes from your heart."

Now it was the right eye's turn to fill up with pain.

"But I don't know where your heart is Axel."

The first drop left a stain down her cheek.

"You don't need to have sex with me to prove you love me, and you don't even have to say it."

One more on the left side, and then one slid down her right cheek.

"It isn't some book you're writing that's keeping you away from me, and it isn't our wedding."

The first handful of sniffles.

"Tell me. Please."

I was moving my mouth, but there were no noises.

I was trying to say words, but Kyu couldn't hear them.

I could feel my throat and my tongue doing everything in their power to communicate, but it was useless.

But that was when Kyu ripped her hands from my grasp. I could feel both of her hands on my cheeks.

She came to me quickly, and kissed me.

She didn't let go for a few moments, and I was wasn't resisting.

I could feel air and energy come back to me, but just enough to speak when she finally let go.

"Kyu. It's Ve-"

But then she appeared over Kyu's head.

* * *

Two lanky pale hands attached themselves to Kyu's head, warping her face into disgusting shapes.

Her green eyes were narrow and frightened.

Her skin was folded in ripples.

One of her arms reached out to me, and through distorted lips I heard her whimper

"Axel-"

But before she could finish her sentence…

Her head was ripped into two.

The skin was stretched like taffy, snapping like rubber bands,

Her eyes went white and empty.

Her tongue went towards the left, while her jaw was thrown to the right.

I thought I saw her brain fall into her lap, but the blood was shooting like a geyser, blinding me like it was ink.

I could only hear two things.

My screams.

And her cackling.

* * *

My eyes felt like they were glued shut, but I felt the thin skin of my eyelids stretch and struggle as I forced them open.

I was in the living room.

The window was covered in black, and the TV was stuck on pause.

Kyu's head was intact, and resting peacefully on my lap.

I could see her bare shoulders rise and lower with her breaths.

I could hear the soft gentle breaths coming out of her nose.

I could feel her silky pink hair sifting through my fingers like it was air.

She may have been there, the angel resting on my lap.

But this Hell was filling my head.

* * *

I didn't want to move or speak, I did not want to disturb her at all.

Right then and there I knew I couldn't explain to her I had another nightmare.

The scale was tipped enough as it. The last thing I need is more mental health concerns.

No one at this point would be convinced it's all just 'stress'.

But nonetheless, Kyu was alive and breathing. She was with me, and I was no longer in a nightmare.

However, sometimes reality can be scarier.

Because with one blink of an eye, Venus appeared next to me.

A glass of red wine in her far hand, the other draped over my shoulder.

* * *

"Well I will admit. If someone seemed that desperate to me, I probably would have confessed to."

I remained silent. I stared at her, intently.

She was twirling the wine around in the glass. She was either bored out of her mind, or enticed by simple fucking physics.

I kept the one hand to my side, the other on Kyu's head. I was going to keep stroking her hair until Venus left.

"Here is the part where you say 'What are you doing here'?"

I said nothing.

"Alright fine, I'll let you keep doing the tough guy act."

She put the wine down, and faced me.

"I'm really hoping it won't take any more bad dreams. It's just a figment of imagination for you, but I actually have to insert myself into there. I don't mind ripping heads into halves, but knowing it isn't real just takes all the fun out of it."

"It's fun to you?"

"Ah! He speaks."

"You've been tormenting me nonstop. You raped me physically, and forced multiple nightmares into my head, and it's all just been fun to you?"

"Huh. So I guess I raped you physically, and mentally. That's a new one."

I could feel my nails digging into my palm on the hand I wasn't using.

But I still made sure to stroke Kyu as soft as I could.

"What's your next game? What else do you have planned for me until you're fucking satisfied?"

I was gritting my teeth, grinding every word.

I was so anxious to yell and scream.

"Well, if I'm being honest. You've got to experience what my mouth feels like, and all I got out of it was a mouthful of semen. I think you're the one being a little unfair here."

"Enough."

"Oh, don't ruin this for me."

"You want to fuck up my life, fine. I'll fucking accept that. No more of this taunting, no more of this anguish. Just do you what you need to do, so you can become no more than a tainted memory I will try to forget."

"See now Axel, that's the problem."

She reached down for the wine glass.

"I'm not the problem. Sure, I'm the one putting you into this predicament. But let's throw out a couple different scenarios, and see what sticks."

She took a long sip of wine, but the glass didn't seem any emptier.

"What if, you didn't love Kyu as much as you did? Would you still be so hesitant to have sexual escapades with a goddess?"

"I don't know."

"Well that isn't a yes, and that's exactly what I wanted. How about, if Kyu didn't love you as much? Let's say you were the one that wanted a future, but you were no more than a fling to her? Would being pleasured by the master of pleasure be such a daunting task?"

I gave her no response.

"Wasn't a yes, and that's what I wanted yet again."

Instead of sipping the wine, she inserted her serpent-like tongue into the glass, stirring the wine into a dark, crimson vortex. After chuckling at me, she lapped the wine into her mouth.

"That beautiful little thing on your lap is your weakness Axel."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can hate me all you want. You can loathe, despise, whatever. But you can't continue to act all stoic and brash when it's all about her."

I didn't know where she was going with this lecture.

"Axel, let's say you were strong enough to resist my powers. It's possible, it's been done before. Hell, you actually could. But the thing is, you can't because of her. I can do whatever I want to you, whenever I want. All because of…"

She twirled one long finger before pointing it at Kyu.

"Her."

"Get to the point."

"The only reason you don't tell her is because of her. The only reason you let me drain your cock is because of her. You don't want something bad happening to her, and so you continue to let this punishment happen even though you have the strength to prevent it."

"If I have the strength to prevent it, why can't I?"

"Because it's not your livelihood on the line, it's hers. If I came to you, and said 'Fuck me, or else you'll die' you would resist me. You would defy me, and I wouldn't be able to harm a hair on your head."

She pinched my head, lifting a couple strands of hairs.

"In the grand schemes of things, you love this little girl so much you'd go through Hell and back for her. Even though someone as strongly willed as you could take over the whole underworld if you wanted to."

She stood up, and stood directly in front of me.

Looking down on me, I had to look up at her.

"So do us both a favor, and enough with the macho act. The only way this ends is when I'm satisfied. So unless you want more nightmares, follow my commands and deal with it boy. Understood?"

All I gave her back was the smallest nod I ever gave someone before.

"It could have been so much easier and simpler for you Axel."

She raised her arm, seemingly ready to snap her fingers.

But yet, she didn't blink away.

"Oh, before I forget."

She slowly bent down, her hair trickling over Kyu's face.

She kissed my forehead, but before pulling her head away she said

"Tomorrow. At exactly noon, Kyu will be out on an errand. Meet me in your bathtub."

I heard a loud snap, and she was gone.

* * *

Kyu shuffled around, her nose sniffing like crazy. One hand reached up to scratch it, before plopping back down.

In her sleep, she turned over on my lap.

So now her face was facing up at me.

I continued to softly stroke her hair, no matter how tired and sore my hand was.

I bent down, as still and slowly as I could.

I gently kissed her forehead, and whispered to her

"Even if you are my only weakness, you are definitely my biggest strength."

 ***Author's Note***

 **Hey Everyone. I just wanted to quickly apologize for taking so long with this chapter. A couple weeks ago, I cut my finger pretty badly at work, which led to me needing it to get glued shut. With such massive bandages on my finger, typing proved to be pretty daunting. But my finger is finally doing better now, and i'm now reduced down to a simple band-aid, which doesn't interfere with my typing at all. So with that said, I can finally pump out the chapters i've been dying to write. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8

So let's talk about some common ways normal people relieve stress.

As a kid, I was always taught the methods of writing an angry letter and never sending it.

Yeah. Because that works.

Then there was the very simple method of punching your pillow.

I wouldn't have a problem there, but my pillow is worth seventy five dollars.

Maybe just having a cup of coffee and talking to a friend.

What are we, a lifetime movie?

Well some people recommend the devil's lettuce.

I'm marrying a fairy, and getting tortured by a goddess. I've never done drugs before, and I ain't starting now.

I could always jerk off.

Kyu wonders why I won't make love to her, but I get caught masturbating. Yeah, because that won't have any repercussions!

God, normal people have such difficult ways of chilling the fuck out.

* * *

Well when it comes down to it, cooking a meal tends to take my mind off things.

Kyu told me last night her and Tiffany are gonna do some catching up, which follows what Venus said.

Since they are gonna be enjoying a very girly brunch (ask a guy to brunch. I guarantee he will give you a funny look) why don't I make myself an appropriately timed and aptly named breakfast that I haven't had in a while.

Kyu isn't the world's biggest fan of potatoes, so I'm gonna fry up some hash browns.

And put steak sauce on them.

If I can give myself a heart attack, that might put a stop to all this.

* * *

As the oils and juices were frying up, Kyu came into the kitchen.

I could see her take a couple whiffs of the airborne artery blockage, and she faked a big gag.

"You just can't handle a man's breakfast."

"I don't think my heart could either."

"Look, I already made some heart attack jokes to myself. They aren't funny anymore."

"Hmm. So that's two things you've already ruined this morning."

Most of the time when I'm cooking and Kyu makes a joke I can't recover from, I just fling an ingredient at her.

Considering the only ingredient I could fling was hot oil, I just got by with a big huff.

"So where are you and Tiff having your made up meal?"

"Brunch is a thing Axel. I have no idea why you can't accept that."

"Just call it a late breakfast or an early lunch!"

"Well for your information, we are just gonna head up to the coffeehouse. Have some coffee and muffins and whatever."

"Alright Rachel and Monica."

"Yes, because referring to me as a Jennifer Aniston character from a very good sitcom is insulting."

"Who said you were Rachel?"

She stopped midway from tying a ponytail.

She gave a quick glare, before reaching for my spatula.

"Don't you fucking…"

I reached for her arm, grabbing her wrist.

I blocked the rest of her of body from getting closer to the actually dangerous pan of frying oil.

But she kept fighting back, trying to jump around me.

"You can be Rachel!"

I screamed.

"You can be Rachel!"

And just like that, the battle was over.

The spatula, oil, and hot potato cakes remained exactly where they are supposed to be.

After breathing my sigh of relief for the day, Kyu said to me

"Since I'm Rachel, you know that makes you Ross, right?"

"Dude, you already won. No need for that."

She gave me a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

She continued to fuss over her hair, while I took the hash browns off the pan.

For only being a couple menial seconds, this brief silence was somewhat awkward.

Might be the recent mix of Friends and attempted murder.

"So how come you're looking all fancy for coffee and muffins?"

She brought out the rare pantsuit. The maroon shirt and pants, white undershirt, and clompy heels.

This is what I usually referred to as her 'Gonna kick some business ass' outfit, but the one time I did in front of her was also the time I did it in front of an important client.

I got yelled at that day. A lot.

"It's a coffeehouse. Gonna be a bunch of hipster blogger and writers there, and hopefully this outfit gives off the impression I am important and can easily take advantage of people."

"Like…sexually?"

"If need be."

"Shit. I've should have gone to more coffeehouses."

Haha, good one Axel. An implying-rape joke. Good one.

Because not like that will ever happen to you.

* * *

So when Kyu stepped out of the door, the nearest clock said it was quarter of twelve.

Venus told me to meet her at the bathtub at noon.

She didn't specify if it was for, at, or around.

All three are different,

For noon means be there before noon.

At noon means walk in the door at noon.

Around noon means leave to go the bathroom at noon.

I think I'll go for at noon.

I don't wanna be there for noon, because who knows what she could do with a couple extra minutes.

And I'm definitely not going around noon because something tells me I just don't wanna be fucking late.

So at Noon it is.

What could I possibly do for exactly fifteen minutes?

I found the nearest book, opened a random page, and read the whole thing in a British accent.

I had socks on, so I tried a couple times to do my best Tom Cruise slide.

I watered the plants. If I'm being honest, I didn't know we had plants.

I checked the mailbox. The mailman usually doesn't come until like three. But you never know!

I took a big swig of milk right out of the carton. I can tell by the little line of hot fudge on the rim, Kyu was trying to make chocolate milk in her mouth again.

And all of those shenanigans brought me to eleven fifty-eight.

I brought myself to the bathroom door. It was closed and locked, which would be very odd, if I didn't know there would be a goddess waiting for me inside.

I put my ear to the door, and I couldn't hear anything.

Maybe she's running late?

Late? Running late?

The fucker appears and disappears in the blink of an eye you dipshit. Stop getting your hopes up.

The distant clock was now eleven fifty-nine.

I kept looking back and forth between the door and the clock.

Even though it was digital, I could still feel and hear a tick every second.

At this point, I started counting random seconds in my head.

I just started from one, and got to six.

But then I assumed the minute was already half over by now, so I started again at thirty.

But by the time I got to forty, I could hear the doorknob unlock.

I looked at the clock, and it said twelve.

Noon.

I took in one big breath through my mouth, before letting it out through my nose.

I turned the doorknob, hearing the mechanisms inside.

I still couldn't hear anything.

And with barely any pressure, I opened the door ever so slightly. Just enough to look through the crack.

Could still see nothing.

I pushed it again, this time with just enough room to stick my head in.

No sights, sounds, smells, nothing.

I pushed it open all the way, but didn't cross over into the room.

With one hand on the door frame, the other on the knob, I leaned in.

I looked to the left, where the sink and mirror are. Nothing.

I looked to the right, where the toilet and bathtub are. Nothing.

I took one step in. Not even the floor creaked.

I let go of the doorframe and took one more step.

I was now in the bathroom, and Venus was nowhere in sight.

I wanted to jump for joy, but I knew something was up.

I let go of the door knob, and took one more step.

I looked around to see if anything was weird.

Nothing.

The hand soap was facing the right way, two toothbrushes were on the sink, and the toilet seat was down.

As I looked around, I found myself staring at the corner.

The corner where Venus made her first move on me.

Immediately, I could see her there.

Crawling over me.

Me with my back against the wall, not moving an inch.

Her head was bobbing up and down, and remnants of that frightening numbness started to return to me.

I shook my head rapidly, trying to shake it all away.

The images were no longer there, and my body felt the way it did before I entered the bathroom.

I went back over to the door, and slammed it shut.

I could hear the blinds on the window rattle.

The gust of wind went under my shirt, and up over my chest.

Can't say none of it was unfamiliar.

I've slammed many a door in my days.

But right now, all that was left to do was wait for Venus to show.

I turned back around, and that's all it took for everything to change.

* * *

There was a sweet-smelling fog filling up the room.

It was stagnant, floating around the room like a ghost.

Through the fog, I could see red petals cluttering the floor.

They were aligned in a row, forming a trail.

I followed the path with my eyes, letting the petals guide me to what I can only assume were candle.

Faint little orange glows, with no shape or definitions.

The glows were aligned neatly on the outside floor of the bathtub.

But right where the bathtub should be, the fog thickened to a rose colored cloud.

I could hear the sounds of water being gently splashed around, with the sliding glass doors reverberating the sounds against all the walls. Turning this small mundane bathroom into what felt like a cave.

As much as I wanted to rush out of the door, I already knew it wouldn't work.

Whether it be locked, or glowing hot.

I knew to avoid any more nightmares, I had to follow obvious instructions.

And so, albeit very hesitantly, I followed the path of petals.

With only three or four steps needed, I confronted the cloud.

The glass was a solid pale grey, hiding anything inside.

I wanted to take one more large breath, but this fog felt like it was trying to pull my lungs down lower into my body.

And so, I grabbed the metal handle.

It was moist, and cold.

I tightened my grip, and pulled it down.

The sliding door rattled in the metal shaft, as I discovered what was waiting for me.

In a small pool of cherry blossom water, was a naked Venus.

* * *

Her eyes were closed, her expression was content.

I could see her chest rise and fall, as she only took breaths with her nose.

Her knees were bent and poised high over the water, exposed to the air.

The water was clear of debris. Every inch of her skin, from her feet to her breasts that was submerged in water was painted in a blurry pink illusion.

Her hair was floating at her sides.

I said nothing, and I did nothing but look.

No matter the anguish and pain this woman has put me through and will put me through, I couldn't deny the beauty of a Goddess's body.

Her eyes opened, just enough to for the emerald green iris to gleam through the fog.

With a small grin, and a wave of her finger, she said

"Come, Axel. Strip down, and enjoy this lovely bath with me."

I was ready to remark. I was ready to defy her.

I wanted to clench my fist, and grit my teeth.

But enough was enough. I couldn't stand any more nightmares, I couldn't bare my only attempts at bravery ending with embarrassment and punishment.

I took one step away from the tub, and began to remove my clothes.

As I was stripping down, I started to remember what she said to me that day in the corner.

It echoed in my head over and over.

'You are a horse Axel. Nothing more.'

She told me she broke me, I didn't believe her.

I thought I shouldn't have given up, and so I tried to throw her off again.

I don't care what kind of horse I was, I needed to get her off me.

And so I tried yet again.

And now all I could see is that image.

Kyu's head ripped in two, with the two halves in Venus's hands.

When she told me she broke me, when she told me I was just a horse.

I should have just believed her.

* * *

My shirts and pants were off, and now all that was left was my underwear.

I gripped the waist strap, but I struggled to pull them down.

Behind me, I could hear the water splash and ripple.

I turned around, to see Venus giggling at me.

She was now leaning over the bathtub, with her feet kicking back and forth in the air.

"Come on, be a big boy. Almost there."

My first thought was to react, but my second thought was Kyu's brain in her lap.

I was trying to pull them down, but something in my body was fighting back even though I didn't want it to.

So instead, I locked my arms into place, and hunched my back over.

But before I could barely pull them down an inch, Venus called to me again.

"You know what, I wanna do it. Come here."

Again. I wanted to scream at her, but then I remembered the feeling of Kyu's blood locking my eyelids shut.

And so, I walked over to the bathtub, where Venus was now slowly clapping her hands.

"See how much easier this is?"

I looked straight ahead, leaving Venus out of my view.

I felt her fingertips reach inside around my waist.

I could then feel the fabric move down my thighs.

I wanted so desperately for that numbness to return.

But instead, all I could feel was the warm moisture.

"Lift your foot Axel."

Keeping my head straight and my vision fixated on the wall, I lifted one foot.

I could feel my boxers tug around my ankle.

"Other one."

I lifted the other, and felt the same thing.

"Look down at me Axel."

My new unwanted instincts allowed me to look down, with less initial resistance.

I wasn't happy with what I was feeling.

Obeying her commands was getting easier.

Along with lying.

* * *

I looked down.

For whatever reason, I wanted to avoid any attention to my groin.

I looked at Venus, whose grin has turned into playful smile.

"Hop in."

She adjusted back into her initial position, with her back against the far wall of the tub.

Her movements made small waves that glided back and forth over and through her body.

I took one step into the tub.

The water was a near perfect temperature, and it felt enticing.

I raised my other leg into the tub, trying to place it into the water as gently as possible.

So now I was standing in between her legs, which where propped up against the sides of the bathtub.

"Close the door please."

I reached over to the interior smaller knob of the glass door, and pulled it towards me.

This glass door always felt and sounded smoother closing it from the inside.

I brought it to the wall, and then waited for Venus's next instructions.

"Now go ahead. Sit down."

As I slowly lowered myself into the water, I started to wonder how we were both going to fit comfortably.

Venus is significantly taller then Kyu.

And whenever me and Kyu take baths together, we sit in the same direction.

When I sat all the way down, I had to bring my knees all the way to my chest.

I could see Venus across from me.

The water was now higher, submerging most of her breasts.

Her arms were raised and relaxed on both sides.

She used her hand to gesture me to bring something over to her.

I had absolutely no idea what she meant.

"What, do you want to sit like a little girl this whole time? Stretch your legs undermine."

I stretched out my right leg first.

As my foot continued to slide on the floor, I knew I didn't have room to slide it between the wall and her bottom.

But as soon as my toes were sandwiched in between her flesh and the side of the bathtub, she squirmed and wiggled, letting the rest of my leg slide all the way through until it was comfortably resting up near her shoulders.

And then I pushed my left leg through, with no difference at all.

As I moved my legs, I leaned back towards the other end of the tub.

So now I and Venus were in the same position, on opposite ends of the tub.

I was waiting for her next few words, so I looked at her eyes as best as I could.

The water was now still, no longer blurring everything underneath it.

I was staring at her eyes waiting for a command, as well as trying to avoid staring at the private parts of her body.

But a couple moments went by, and all she did was lean her head on her hand, and smile.

I could see her eyes shift from my face, to down below the water.

Back and forth she kept looking, letting out a chuckle almost every time.

But I continued to follow her eyes every time.

"Axel. It's okay, you can look."

"I'd rather not."

"Oh come now. We are sharing the same tub, no need to be so polite."

She reached up one of her hands to her knee.

She caressed the wet skin, bringing her hand down to her thigh.

"Well if I tell you to look, that means you have to. So in that case, I order you to look."

She brought her hand underwater, guiding my vision towards her groin.

I could see her hand rub the flesh around her waist, occasionally teasing herself with one finger.

"Do you like it, Axel? Is it not the most beautiful piece of womanhood you've ever seen?"

She continued to tease with one finger.

She must have thought she was enticing me, but staring at a naked woman under orders ruins any excitement.

Once you've fallen in love with one body, the rest become mundane and boring. Whether they were a goddess's or not.

"What would you like me to say?"

"Hmm. There's that natural resistance coming into play, but I appreciate you trying to be polite."

She was now using two fingers to expose herself even more in front of me.

"Say it's a pretty pussy."

"It's a pretty pussy."

I was never a fan of dirty talk, but I always hated that word nonetheless.

"Say you can only imagine what it tastes like. And move your tongue while you do it."

"I can only…"

I struggled to finish the sentence, so I had to restart.

"I can only imagine…"

I decided to use the moment of hesitation to fulfill the tongue requirements.

I licked my top row of teeth, and then the bottom.

"What it tastes like."

I could hear Venus grunt.

"It's not fun when you don't put any enthusiasm in it, but it'd be worse if I made you fake it."

She removed her hand, and brought it up to her chest.

"Now how about these Axel?"

She used her forearm to bring her breasts up out of the water.

"Now you tell me what you think about them. Please, be honest."

"They're…they're…"

I just took in one deep breath.

If there is one thing I can rely on, it's improvisation.

"They seem much more satisfying than any other's I've ever seen."

I could see Venus lift her eyebrows.

"Satisfying, eh? Can't say I've heard that before. Go on. What makes them satisfying?"

"Because…there could be so many uses for them besides basic pleasure."

I could see her legs slightly dance.

"Ooh, I like where this is going. You are indeed a wordsmith."

"After a long session of making love, I could only imagine what it'd be like to rest my head on them. Sleeping on your heavenly bosom might be an even greater pleasure then the sex."

I could see her bring her hand to her lips, trying to hide her giggles.

"I know you are making this up as you go along, but I must admit I am enjoying it. Give me one more use for 'heavenly' breasts, let me hear it."

"If…my back was sore. I can imagine my bare back exposed to a warm air. I could feel you climb on top, but I can't see you. But I recognize the soft but firm touch of your breasts on my spine, rubbing the muscles as you motion them up and down. Easing me of any pain."

I could see her stare down at her chest, quickly followed by a firm grasp on each breast.

"Hmm. Never thought of that before."

She resumed a neutral, relaxed position.

"Well Axel, I'd say this has gone pretty well for you so far."

She didn't tell me to do something, or say something.

So I said nothing.

"And unfortunately, the water is getting slightly chilly."

Please tell me this means we are done.

"But."

"'But' what?"

"I forgot to clean my feet. Axel, would you be a darling and give them a good scrub for me?"

Wash her feet? Well that doesn't seem too unbearable.

I raised my arm to grab the bar of soap, but she used her leg to lower my arm back down.

She brought the sole of her foot, and pressed it into my cheek.

She wiggled her toes, seemingly attempting to pet me with them.

"I want you to clean my feet."

With the way she ended her sentence, I knew there was a catch coming.

"With your tongue."

* * *

"My…tongue?"

While I was trying to speak, she kept pushing my face around with her foot.

"Yes Axel, your tongue. All the way up to the ankle."

There was no longer a playful expression, just one of observation.

"You can use your hands to hold it, but if I see you even try to use your hands any differently, I will punish you."

And here I was, thinking this was the punishment.

I reluctantly gripped the bottom of her foot with just my fingertips. Propping it in front of my mouth.

Her foot was smooth, and milky white.

Before I opened my mouth, I tried to sniff it, trying to get an estimate of what I was about to be put through.

But all I can smell was the florescent products used in the bath.

I opened my mouth, letting my tongue hang as low and wide as possible.

I was trying to plan out the best path for my tongue, to utilize as least licks as possible.

But I know I needed to act before Venus got inpatient.

And so, starting at the base of her toes, I lowered my tongue onto the top of her foot.

I moved my head slightly, brining my tongue to her ankle.

I brought my tongue back into my mouth, terrified about what I was about to taste.

At first, I thought I didn't taste anything.

But then a flavor started to radiate stronger and stronger. I could feel the flavor tingle my tongue, it was slightly acidic.

But the oddest thing was, this was a flavor familiar to me.

It was a flavor I have only known so few times, but as the flavor grew stronger and stronger, it started to take over my mouth.

This acidic, fruity flavor. This goddess's foot.

It tasted like wine.

* * *

I brought my tongue around one more time, on the other side of her foot.

Another large taste of wine burrowed onto my tongue.

I licked her foot again, on the other side.

I started lapping my saliva after every lick, allowing the flavor into my body.

I have now worked my way onto the sole of her foot.

I used only the tip of my tongue to lick small paths down the length of her foot.

I could see her toes curl whenever I reached the center.

But I started licking faster, and faster.

I wasn't a fan of wine.

Hell, I didn't like drinking all together.

But what kept me going wasn't how good her foot was tasting, but the relief of it.

Knowing I could finish this task in no time with no major discomfort was nothing short of a confidence boost for me.

For a brief second, I was ready to ponder if this was on purpose.

But before I could truly wonder, Venus spoke to me

"The toes too, Axel. I want to feel you suck on them."

Almost like a puppy jumping up to his mother's teats, I wrapped my mouth around her big toe.

I thought of it as candy.

Once I couldn't taste anymore, I moved onto the next.

Each toe was smaller than the last, so each one took less time before I sucked them dry.

"Good."

She forced her foot from my ginger grip back down into the water.

I could then feel the other one being lifted onto my shoulder.

"Now this one."

* * *

Venus was pressing her heel into my chin, keeping her foot propped up.

I was curling my tongue around her sole, reaching whatever surface I could.

She would move her foot up and down, allowing me to hit spots I missed.

I was licking faster and faster, wanting more.

I didn't want the taste of wine, and I didn't enjoy licking her foot.

I just wanted to do it as fast as I could.

"The toes are my favorite part."

She brought her toes to my lips, as I tackled the three largest at once.

Two to three large gulps, and then onto the second half.

And just as I finished the last two smallest toes, she ripped her foot from my mouth.

Once I was no longer feeding on her feet, I could feel my first burst of adrenaline fade away.

But as the adrenaline and awaked energy melted away, relief and a sense of completion were breathed in.

I sat in the tub, waiting for Venus's command.

Without saying a word, she coiled her legs.

She got onto her knees, before standing up over me.

Her body was dripping rose colored drops.

Her hands were at her hips, as her eyes were peering down on me.

She took two more steps closer to me, which brought her belly into my nose.

I could feel her hands grip the hair on the back of my head.

The only words I can make out were

"Kiss it."

Her hands pressed my head into her waist.

She was pressing so hard I struggled to breathe.

I puckered my lips, and kissed whatever flesh my mouth was on.

I could hear her chuckle.

* * *

The kiss was followed by an odd humming.

The humming turned into a vibration.

I could feel the vibration on my tongue, as it traveled down my throat into my stomach.

My eyes began to become blurrier, and my head felt hollow.

It felt like I was getting stone cold drunk in a matter of seconds.

I could see the resistance in my eyes, but I couldn't feel it.

My eyelids were trying to close, but they weren't closing all the way.

But as the struggle for my vision continued, my eyelids were winning the fight rapidly.

But right before they closed completely, I could hear Venus say to me

"Let's see what you're made of."


	9. Chapter 9

I was in that black.

The black of sleep, unconsciousness, and silence.

The black underneath your eyes.

I still felt the water on my skin, but the sounds of the splashes and waves were distant.

They continued to go farther and farther away, almost as if I was being dragged away from them.

As I was pulled further away from the sounds, I could feel the motion in my head.

I felt like I was spiraling down, without any wind to resist me.

But the black remained opaque, and still.

The motion I was feeling began to slow down.

Like the carnival ride was almost over.

But the black began to seem different.

It seemed more transparent, and open.

I still felt like I was rotating, but this new hollow black never changed.

But as the black canvas continued to dominate, I could feel my body finally come to a halt.

But even though my eyes were closed, green, red, and white appeared on the canvas.

In the shape of Venus.

* * *

"Welcome Axel."

I tried to open my eyes, but all I could feel were my eyebrows move up further on my forehead.

Were my eyes open this whole time?

"How did…where are we?"

"Well it may not seem like much, but this is your head."

"My head?"

No matter what direction I turned, I just stared deeper into nothing.

"I was having trouble getting here by myself, so I had to slip you a little something to make the journey."

"Is that why your feet tasted like wine?"

"Looks like you are finally starting to make sense of all this, well done."

"Why am I here? Why did you need to get me drunk? You've already given me nightmares, you told me you insert yourself into them!"

"A subconscious is a lot easier Axel."

She took a few steps, examining the same abyss I was looking at.

"Hmm. Yours seems warmer than most."

"What are we doing here?"

"Well Axel. Like you already know, you are one of the rare few that could resist my power. The only reason I stand a chance is because I know your weakness. But, if you ask me, weaknesses are no fun. They are never creative, or unique. It's always a loved one, a memory, a substance, or an irrational fear."

"I really don't care how many boring weaknesses there are. Please, just tell me why you brought me here."

"Well Axel, I may know your weakness. But can you guess something I don't know?"

"Don't know?"

"Oh come now, it isn't that hard."

"My… strength?"

She pointed at me.

"Exactly."

* * *

She waved her finger, gesturing me to walk over.

I took one step, finally feeling my feet.

The floor was odd to say the least.

It felt like walking on thin ice that was slowly sinking into the lake.

But the ice wasn't slippery. Or sinking for that matter.

"So Axel, let's have some fun. I want you to imagine Kyu, standing right over there."

She pointed into the black.

As easy as it was to visualize Kyu, it was weird to see her in my head… while in my actual head.

"Kyu…Kyu…"

I thought of her in one of my favorite looks.

Her hair was down by her shoulders.

Her T-shirt covered only one shoulder.

And her jeans reached to her ankles.

I could feel Venus behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

Leaning over me, like she was instructing me on how to shoot a gun.

I blinked, and standing a couple feet away was Kyu.

She stood still, staring at us.

All she did was wave, before putting her hand back down.

I could feel Venus's breath as she spoke into my ear.

"Now I want you to visualize your strength, standing right next to her."

"I don't need to."

"And why's that?"

"Because she's already there."

She chuckled, before pinching my cheek and shaking it from side to side.

"Look at you, thinking you know the answers."

She let go, and walked over to Kyu.

"I propose a different method."

She turned around to face me.

"Can you think of anyone else that has resisted me in the past?"

While I rubbed my sore cheek, I shook my head.

"Really? You might actually find him familiar."

She reached to the ground, gripping something.

As she rocketed back up, another figure popped up out of the ground.

Almost like she picked him out of a garden.

This man was familiar. A man I never wanted to see again.

The jackass whose arm I snapped in half to protect Kyu and Audrey.

* * *

She walked around him, showing him off like he was a part of her collection.

"As I'm sure Kyu has told you, this little fellow had quite the reputation. Courting more than ten women, some of which you'd thought to be fictional."

She licked her finger, and styled one of his bangs.

"All under the guidance of your fiancé."

This wasn't news to me. If she was trying to prove a point, I don't know what that point was.

"Once I heard the news, I had to see it to believe it. I threw myself into the mix, and this young fellow even convinced me to get into bed with him. And he was a rascal, I'll tell you what."

She continued to polish him with her wet thumb.

"But then you came along. You were supposed to be like him. A stud no one could resist. All it took was a couple of words, and the girls would just drop their underwear for you. But instead, you decided to fall in love with her."

She finally faced me again, with one arm over his shoulder.

He hasn't moved at all since he appeared. I don't even think he blinked.

"And in the process, nearly killed him. Which, I will admit, he might of deserved."

She raised one arm, and snapped her fingers high in the air.

The simple sound echoed like a drum.

But after the snap of her fingers, came another snap.

A different kind of snap that has haunted me ever since I heard it.

The snap of bones breaking.

* * *

I looked back at the statue of that guy.

Blood trickled down his mouth, his eyes were swollen, and his cheek was bruised.

And his arm was bent like a pipe.

But he still never blinked.

"This was because of you Axel. This boy was beaten to an inch away from death by you. Why did you do it Axel?"

"Because…I was trying to protect my friends."

"Well you aren't entirely wrong. But there is more to it than that, and you know it."

"No, I don't. I wouldn't have gone ballistic like that if no one was in danger!"

"Well he certainly was Axel! Whether he deserved it or not, you might have killed him if it weren't for your red-headed friend Audrey begging you to stop!"

"I didn't want to kill him!"

"But something inside of you did! That same thing is what allows you to resist me, and that's what I want to find out!"

If I'm being honest, I did too.

* * *

"I need you to remember what you felt Axel."

"I can't! I blacked out when it was happening."

"When did you black out Axel? After he grabbed Kyu? After you threw the first punch? Or maybe before you broke his arm?"

"I don't remember! I don't want to remember!"

"Well it better come back to you quickly Axel."

"What do you want from me?"

"Think!"

"I'm trying!"

"The answer is in front of you! Just recognize it!"

I could feel my teeth grind together.

I looked back and forth from Kyu to him.

I couldn't understand the connection.

But then another figure popped up. Another one from mine and Kyu's past.

Venus asked me

"Now who is that?"

"He was…some kid that tried hitting on Kyu before we were going out."

"Now how was he relevant to all this?"

"I don't know, I threatened him when he wouldn't leave Kyu alone."

"Was there anyone else?"

I looked at him again.

I recognized that look of fear that was on his face.

I saw it when I hoisted him up by his collar.

But then I remembered, I actually saw it twice.

* * *

Next to him another figure appeared.

A big man, gripping his shoulder in pain.

"And him?"

"He was…some guy that I saw pushing around that same kid. I confronted him, and when he tried going after him again, I took him down."

"Three figures. All three of them you manhandled. What for?"

"I thought to protect someone."

"Was there anyone you couldn't protect?"

I tried to remember any other acts of heroism that stood out in my head.

All I could think of those were those three.

"Anything?"

"No! I never felt the need to be brave before I met Kyu!"

"Well maybe the answer doesn't involve why you protect her."

"Then why else would all these guys show up?"

"Well has anyone ever needed to be protected from you?"

"What? No, no of course not!"

"You never laid your hands on anyone innocent?"

"No! I never-"

I felt something in my hands.

Firm, but fleshy.

I was gripping them as tight as I could, digging my nails into them.

They felt symmetrical, but familiar as well.

I looked at what I was squeezing.

They were arms.

I followed the arms to their shoulders, to the neck, and then to the head.

It was Kyu.

I was brought back to the time where I pounced on her, begging for an answer.

I remember this moment.

But something was different.

Kyu had no emotion.

Her face was blank. She wasn't even looking at me. She was just staring into the abyss.

I could see her lips move, and I could hear the faintest whimper escape her mouth.

Her lips started to move faster, the whimper was beginning to get louder.

She was saying the same word over and over again, but I couldn't recognize it.

I could hear Venus yell to me

"What is she saying Axel?"

I remained focused on this mannequin of her. I started to shake her, trying to get her attention.

I could still hear Venus calling to me.

"Axel!"

I rubbed her cheek, before slightly tapping it.

"Hey! What is it you are trying to say?"

She continued to mumble. She was saying whatever word it was too fast for me to understand it.

"Kyu?"

I shook her shoulders some more.

"What is it?"

She wouldn't look at me.

"Please just tell me already."

I could hear Venus getting frustrated.

"Axel!"

"She's just fucking…leave me alone!"

"Axel, if you don't find out what's she saying in the next three seconds I'm gonna-"

But now all I could hear was this odd noise coming out of this fake Kyu's mouth.

It started to sound like TV static, blocking out anything else.

"Kyu!"

I wasn't letting go.

"Why won't you just tell me!?"

I was shaking her vigorously, her head and neck couldn't keep up with her shoulders.

But she kept mumbling.

Her eyes were locked in place.

"Please!"

I moved my grip to her collar bones, and started to shake her forward and backward.

Her hair kept patting her open eyes, but nothing made this illusion of her blink.

"Come on, just say something normal!"

I could feel my thumbs move up to her throat.

"What is wrong with you!?"

Now I could feel the veins and tight skin of her neck on my palms.

Instead of trying to shake her, I was just choking her.

I wanted to separate my hands, but they felt like they were getting crushed by a vice.

I couldn't remove my grip.

But even though I was squeezing her neck, she continued to mumble like nothing was happening.

She wasn't breathing or blinking, I didn't know what she was.

Her head was propped up, her blunt eyes looking into the empty black sky.

But for the final time I called out to it, demanding an answer.

"Tell me!"

And with a crack, her head snapped into place.

For the first time, the mumbling stopped and her pale eyes looked into me.

She gave me one word in a voice that wasn't hers.

It was even emptier than her eyes, but it vibrated. Almost roboticly.

One word.

"Anger."

* * *

Her skin cracked like a poercelain doll.

Her body went limp and soft, but it felt weightless.

Between the cracks of her skin was an orange glow, like the inside of her body was a forge.

As I gripped this thing that looked like Kyu, her body began to crumble and burn into ash.

The grey powder sifted through my fingers, forming a clump on the floor.

All that remained a strand of pink hair.

I fell to my knees, dazed by what I just witnessed.

This false image of my fiance, burning to dust in my hands.

I knew it wasn't Kyu, but I wanted to dig through the ashes to find anymore remnants of her.

But when I couldn't find anything, I just looked at my fingers, powdered in a fine grey.

Venus called out.

"Axel. Leave it, and come here."

My insistence to obey brought me to my feet, but my sight was still focused on the pile of ashes. I

As I walked over to Venus, the pile of ashes escaped my vision, but I then began to notice the footprints I was leaving behind.

"Did she say Anger?"

Without looking up at her, I responded with

"Yeah. Anger."

I could feel her grip my chin, forcing my attention up to her.

"Anger? You simply getting mad lets you resist me?"

"Before me and Kyu got together, she told me my anger would be my downfall if I didn't get rid of it."

"And you actually thought you could rid yourself of an entire emotion?"

"It's easier than you think, if it's for someone you love."

"I don't believe any of this."

"Then I don't know what to tell you."

She let go of my chin, obviously pissed off.

But before I could really appreciate the fact she might have been wrong, she looked over at the other figure of Kyu.

The one that hasn't burned yet.

She then looked over to the broken figure of him.

Her eyes looked back and forth between them, plotting something I knew I wouldn't like.

"If you can't tell me Axel."

She poised her hand for another snap.

"Show me."

* * *

Like a dog waiting for a treat, he responded to her snap.

With his broken arm dangling loosely in the air, I saw him run for Kyu.

"No!"

I began my sprint as well.

I darted in a straight line, hoping to cut him off.

I was running faster than I ever ran before, and I didn't apply much effort.

I guess being in my own imagination made me a superhero.

I couldn't feel any wind on my face, and I didn't keep track of my breathing.

But he was getting closer and closer to her, but she continued to stand still.

Like she didn't know anything was happening.

Just as I thought I was within reach, I could see him pounce for her.

His arms still dangled at his sides, not even reaching for her.

But I could see him baring his teeth, as if he was going to chomp down on her like a lion.

When I saw his foot push off the ground, I did the same. In a last ditch effort to catch up.

To my left was Kyu, to my right was him.

My vision was focused on his jaw.

I tried to pull my elbow back, but my own inertia was fighting me.

So when my elbow resisted me, I then tried to pull back my shoulder as well.

I could feel the tight strain in my arm nearly rip my muscles.

I was gritting me teeth, trying to ignore everything else I felt.

But as I got closer, it was time to make a fist.

And I had no problem with that.

* * *

It seemed like he didn't see me there, almost floating in the air above him.

His mouth was stretched wide like a python, his dead eyes only looking at Kyu.

My speed felt inhuman, but all I could feel was gravity bringing me back down fast.

I wanted to look at Kyu, but I knew the figure of her would still be oblivious.

And so I remained focused at the bottom row of his teeth, homing in on them.

And just as soon as I could smell him, I let my force rocket my fist forward.

It wasn't the impact that hurt.

It was the sudden stop.

* * *

I tumbled forward, rolling like a log.

The faux icy floor felt a lot more solid now.

I could see the empty space around me twirl like a vortex, with the colors of his clothes flashing through.

I could feel my elbows and knees taking all of the damage.

Every time my elbows smacked the floor, it felt like a hard shock.

Whenever my knees scraped the floor, it felt like they were getting sanded down.

But the most pain I felt were in my knuckles.

Once the vortex slowed down, I took a moment to rest.

My brain felt like it was in a washing machine.

I used the palms of my hands to push myself up.

I didn't try to lift my neck yet, I just wanted to make sure the rest of my body worked.

Once my arms were straight, I brought my knees up, pushing up the lower half of my body.

I still held my head hung low, as it seemed easier to breathe that way.

Once both my knees were holding me up, I wiggled my feet.

After I could feel my toes, I tried to look back up.

He was already running back towards me.

* * *

He was dragging his feet, constantly tripping on them.

I could see the trail of blood he was leaving behind.

It was all coming from his jaw, which was now hanging loose to one side.

He looked like a zombie, chasing his first prey in months.

His eyes were bloodshot, looking even less real now.

But as I looked at his eyes, it was obvious he wasn't coming back for me.

He was going after Kyu again.

I tried forcing myself back up, but I knew I couldn't do it fast enough.

With whatever energy I had left, I raised my red fist.

I hit the ground as hard as I could with it.

But instead of the blunt pain, I felt something else instead.

Just like all of these men that kept popping up, I remembered this feeling as well.

My hand quickly felt warm.

The blue of my veins was protruding from the tight skin.

I could practically witness this warmth spread up my arm.

As my elbow and shoulder begin to feel hot, the veins looked like they were growing.

I felt it in my neck, spreading to my other arm and down into my body.

I could hear Venus call to me

"What are you feeling Axel?"

Instead of wasting my breath answering her questions, I continued to breathe in and out through my mouth.

My head was killing me.

Anything that was already warm was now hot.

"Axel! Tell me what you're feeling!"

It was all the way down into my toes.

Anything that was hot was now on fire.

One last time, she called to me.

"Axel!"

After I heard her words, I heard his feet drag in front of me.

"I'm fucking pissed."

* * *

The fire felt solid.

Every part of my body felt hot and heavy.

But now that was all I could feel.

I felt no soreness or wear.

So I stood straight up, confronting the monster.

I could see him more to my left, trying to pass me.

I waited for him to be parallel to me.

His feet were shuffling, scraping his blood into streaks.

I could feel his shoulder bump mine, and so I sprung like a trap.

I reached out my fingers like claws.

My thumb hooked onto his top row of teeth.

While the other four dug themselves into his eye.

I could hear his eye squish like a lemon.

I retracted my fingers, pulling his thin skin away from his skull.

With his empty expression still in my grip, I threw my arm down, bringing it to my side.

I thought that would bring him to the floor.

But all it did was rip away half of his face like velcro.

The skin and muscle in my hand did nothing but drip.

He may have looked like a zombie, but he now seemed like he was rotting like one too.

His eye oozed down into his flesh, mixing in with his blood.

He made no noise, and gave me no reaction.

His skin was still in my left hand, so I gripped the back of his head with my right.

I pulled on his hair slightly, pulling his head back and arching his spine.

I raised my leg, allowing me to pull him back even further.

I got one last look at him.

His one good eye was still looking at Kyu.

I couldn't think of any words I wanted to spit at him, and so I roared instead.

I slammed my foot down, combing my momentum and my grip. All while pushing him down with it.

His face hit the ground way before any other part of his body did.

* * *

Blood splattered like paint from his head.

I could hear everything from his skull to the bones in his neck splinter like wood.

He looked like he just fell six stories to his death.

But I didn't know if he was dead, or if he could even die.

However, I didn't want him to be dead. Because I wanted to do more.

I kicked him over onto his back.

For the first time ever since appeared, his eye wasn't focused on Kyu.

His nose was crumpled like paper.

I couldn't differentiate what was bone or teeth in a puddle of his rich, dark, blood.

It had the consistency of oil, as the puddle slowly dripped and spread out onto the black ground.

I kept my eyes on what remained of his face.

I barked at him

"Fuck you."

Without looking away, I quickly stomped on his chest.

I barked again

"I fucking hate you."

I stomped with my other foot.

"I want you fucking dead."

After every stomp, I continued to throw my hatred at him.

Even though I was stomping as hard as I could, I didn't know what kind of damage I was doing.

My feet were bouncing off his ribs like they were the branches of a tree.

But I didn't stop.

"Go to fucking Hell."

I stomped again, trying harder.

I could feel his ribs begin to resist my force less.

"I just want all of you to fucking die."

I used the same foot to stomp again, trying to aim for the same spot.

His ribs felt deeper, and were no longer absorbing my blows.

"Get..."

I stomped once more, hearing flesh.

"The fuck..."

One more stomp, and I could hear the ribs crack.

"Out..."

I stomped again, having to dislodge the grill of my boot afterwards.

"Of my..."

I raised my leg, almost bringing my knee to my chest.

I needed one last breath, before I roared at him again.

"Head!"

* * *

With one more stomp, his chest completely caved in.

I could feel his lungs and heart crush under my boot like grapes.

As I struggled to get my foot out of his rib cage, the broken bones scratched and cut at my ankle.

I could feel the cuts, but no pain afterwards.

My boot felt soggy, and heavy.

I could see new, brighter blood boil out from his throat.

I took three steps back away from him.

But as I began to see the mess I made of his body, I began to adore what I had done.

* * *

I could hear nothing around me.

My body still felt like a frozen fire.

I thought I would be satisfied kicking his chest in.

But I wasn't done. I didn't want to be done.

I could feel my fingers form claws yet again.

I desperately wanted to tear something.

I walked back over to him.

He seemed like nothing more than a pile of flesh and bone pushed together.

As I began to step into the stream of blood, I could feel it splash onto my skin, sending little chills up my legs.

When I reached him again, I stood on his neck.

I bent down, and gripped his head like a basketball.

I squeezed as hard as I could, feeling my nails force their way into his head.

After taking a moment to glare at what was left, I growled at him

"Fuck you."

I thrashed my arms to the side.

His head jolted, but went back to his body.

"Fuck you."

I said it louder.

I thrashed my arms the other way.

His jaw swung like a wind chime.

The blood gurgling up from his throat shot at me, splattering on my cheek.

But I didn't bother to let go.

"Fuck you!"

I thrashed again and again, back and forth.

His head was getting looser, making me have to whip my arms farther each time.

More and more blood was splashing onto my face, but it failed to distract me.

I growled at him again through my teeth

"Fuck…"

I was now whipping my arms like a crocodile.

I continued to growl as I tried to rip him apart.

But his neck felt like rubber that refused to stretch anymore.

And so I began to pull his head straight up, keeping his neck down with my foot.

My fingernails were slicing the skin on his head, removing my grip.

And so I dug my fingers deeper, straight into his fragile skull.

With a new grip, and no more strength to apply, I roared one last time.

"…You!"

I did not stop roaring, until I felt his head release.

* * *

I rocketed back, almost losing my footing.

In one hand, I couldn't see my own skin through his blood.

The other, was his head.

It was still stuck to my fingers.

I could see the skin on neck, full of holes and tears like old clothes.

I could see the blood drip down onto the floor.

Not in a stream, but just in the occasional large drop.

As I saw the blood color the black floor, my body began to cool down.

Once I could see my own crimson reflection, I felt hollow yet again.

I turned to look around at Venus, keeping the head on my fingers.

Her legs were propped, ready to run away.

I took one step towards her.

She took one step back.

"You said you wanted to see my strength."

As I continued to walk forward, she continued to retreat.

I backed her away until she passed the figure of the boy.

As she did, his body burned into ash. Just like the other figure of Kyu.

"You said you wanted to know how the fuck I'm able to resist you."

She passed the figure of the older man. He burned away in an instant as well.

I held out my arm, offering her the head.

"This is it Venus. This is my strength."

She reached out her arm towards me, trying to keep me back.

"It isn't willpower. It isn't bravery."

The head began to feel lighter in my hand.

"It's my absolute hatred for anyone who tries to fuck with those I love."

I could see her lips stutter, but all she could muster was

"A-Axel, I…"

"You wanted to see it for yourself, didn't you!?"

"J-Just…stay away."

"What's the matter goddess? Afraid!?"

The only heat I could still feel was in my throat.

The fire was burning the words I was throwing at her.

"You brought us here! But in my head, I'm the fucking God now!"

I saw her fingers, moving erratically.

She was trying to snap them, but her fear wouldn't let her grip her own fingertips.

"Kyu isn't my weakness anymore Venus."

"A-Axel, if you come any closer-"

"She's the seal Venus! She's what keeps this inside!"

"O-Okay…okay…just…"

As she took one awkward step back, the heel of her shoe gave out, dropping her to the floor.

Taking no time to recover, she began to crawl away on her palms, but she couldn't look away from me.

"Well Venus, now you know! So what the fuck are you gonna do about it!?"

As she tried to pull herself away with one arm, the other was up yet again.

In an another feeble attempt to keep me away.

"You did this! Didn't you want this!? Learn my strength, so I can't use it!? Now you can fuck me all you want?! Huh!?"

She gave up trying to crawl away, so now both hands were trying to keep me back.

"Stop! Axel Baron, stop where you are!"

I whipped my arm, releasing the head from my claws.

The head flew through the air, bouncing just at her side.

I heard her yelp.

"What's the matter Venus!? Only you can fuck up people's heads!? When someone else does it, it's fucking scary!?"

I didn't stop my progress, as I was walking faster and faster towards her.

But for some reason, it felt like I wasn't getting closer.

"Kyu is the only reason I don't beat you with your own fucking limbs!"

"Axel, stop!"

Her screams sounded mortal.

But as she screamed, the distance between us got shorter.

When I realized it, I could tell she realized it too.

"No no no no…"

Her hands were frantically waving side to side.

"You could have made this so much easier on yourself Venus!"

Her eyes widened in fear.

"Am I still just a fucking horse!?"

"Stop!"

I was brought closer again.

"Am I still broken in!?"

"Please!"

I reached her feet.

I was now towering over the frightened goddess.

"Do you still think you're better than my fucking best!?"

Before I let her beg again, I reached for her.

I honestly didn't know what I was reaching for.

Her eyes, her throat, or her hair. I didn't know.

But she quickly gripped her wrist, holding her hand steady.

As soon as I felt her in my claws, her fingertips snapped.

* * *

My eyes opened, bringing me back to the bathtub.

The water was still colored like a rose, and the fog was still floating in the air.

The first thing I did was look at my fingernails.

No blood, or signs of use.

My body felt normal, to say the least.

And my head felt like nothing more than the mass on my shoulders.

I rested my arms slowly into the water.

It was still comfortably warm.

I closed my eyes, and took as large a breath in through my nose as I could.

And then I let it out as slowly as I could.

Only when I opened my eyes did I think about everything that just happened.

I saw the blood, and the ash.

I felt the punches, and the strains.

I remembered the heavy fire throughout my body.

But most of all, I remembered seeing Venus retreat.

I remembered and thought about it all.

And it made me laugh.

* * *

I heard a knock on the door, and Kyu walked in.

"The fuck is going on in here?"

She was still wearing the suit, but her hair must have found its way out of the ponytail.

"Ah, nothing much hun."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Are you…are you using all of my bath shit?"

I never did stop to think how Venus made everything pink.

"Uh…maybe?"

"Please tell me you didn't sit directly on the bath bomb."

For the first time in what felt like a long time, I felt like being funny again.

"Isn't that what you are supposed to do?"

"Well, not really no."

"Not really?"

"Okay, fine, I do it too. Don't know why I'm yelling at you for it."

She sat on the edge of the tub, and dipped her fingers in.

"Ah, it isn't hot enough for me. How long have you been in here?"

"Depends on what time it is."

Being my first journey into my own conscience, I wasn't sure how time worked.

"It's like three. You've been in here for three hours?"

Holy shit.

"I didn't think so."

"Well what time did you get in?"

"Eh, I don't remember. I just wanted to relax, clear my head."

"Clear your head of what?"

"Long story hun. Long story."

"Well anyway, there was this weird letter for you in the mail. No return address, no nothing. It's just signed 'Mr. Elliott.'"

"Mr. Elliott?"

I went to go reach for the envelope, but Kyu snatched it back.

"People don't check their mail in the tub hot stuff. Come on out, I wanna talk about my day with Tiff."

"Will do."


	10. Chapter 10

"So Tiff told me what she did to you."

"Really?"

"According to her, you are more than enough to please me for a long time."

"You aren't mad?"

"That you let her touch your dick?"

"Yeah."

"She's gay, it's no big deal."

"That's exactly what I thought. Plus she is very intimidating."

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Kind of funny actually."

"Now what makes it that funny?"

"Well if this sort of thing happened to you before I came around, I can only imagine how excited you'd be."

"Well under any other circumstance, what Tiff did would have resulted in a porno."

"And what other dreams do lonely single guys have other than being in a porno, right?"

"Right."

"So enough about pornos, what does the letter say?"

"Oh right, right."

I went to go open the mysterious letter.

It had an actual wax seal on it.

"What is this guy, a scribe?"

I opened it up, and the paper inside at least seemed modern.

I unfolded it, and another piece of paper and some sort of card fell out.

Kyu picked them up, and promptly looked at them up.

"A Hotel keycard and flight ticket?"

"What?"

"It's a hotel keycard and a flight ticket, look."

"Holy shit."

"Dude, read the fucking letter. I'm getting anxious."

I went back to the letter. I cleared my throat, and read it out loud.

"Dear Mr. Baron. I hope this letter reaches you at a convenient time. I have done what you have instructed, and written the early years of my life. But after careful consideration, we cannot risk the writings being leaked to the public, potentially ruining sales. So we have decided to conduct further business through no means other than physical.

Included in this letter are a plane ticket and a hotel keycard. If this letter reaches you at an appropriate and designated time, your flight should leave tomorrow morning.

We will have a car ready for you at your home between the hours of eight o'clock and nine o'clock.

From there on, you will be brought to the airport and escorted onto an aircraft.

You will receive further instruction while in the air.

I must preemptively apologize for these methods, but please understand they are necessary.

I understand if these precautions seem intimidating, but I can assure you your safety is one hundred percent guaranteed.

I am looking forward to shaking your hand.

Sincerely, Mr. Elliott."

* * *

"Holy fucking shit."

"You're telling me, hun."

"Are you being recruited to be like some publisher spy or some shit? This is like straight out of a James Bond movie."

"I wouldn't really say James Bond."

"He's the only spy I know of!"

"Well this guy might as well be James Bond considering how private this whole ordeal is."

"Well, did this letter reach you at an 'appropriate and designated time'?"

"Well, the plane ticket has tomorrow's date on it. I guess so."

"Does it say what time you are coming back?"

"Uhh, nope. Looks like it's just one way."

"What about to where?"

"Doesn't say that either. This is the most useless plane ticket I ever saw."

"Well what about the hotel thing?"

"Let me have a look. Umm… wow. Nothing."

"Nothing? How can a hotel key say nothing?"

"I see a barcode, and nothing else."

"So how do even know it's for a hotel?"

"I guess we have to take Mr. Elliott's word."

"See now, I was fine with all of this when he was just some mysterious guy who had someone else talk over the phone for him. But this is starting to be a little much."

"I know, I feel the same. But hey, I can only imagine how much money we will make off of this. Might even cover the whole wedding, who knows?"

"Axel, money won't calm me down if this means you're getting abducted."

"I'm not getting abducted, I'm just getting picked up. Apparently."

"Still not helping."

"Look, I will call you every step of the way."

"What makes you think they will let you?"

"Look, if they won't let me call you, I won't help him with this story."

"Well can we like make up code words? Just in case you are in danger?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Alright, sure."

"Now what's a weird word that we don't use a lot, but won't cause suspicion?"

"Umm… provolone?"

"No."

"How about… echidna?"

"No one can use echidna casually in a sentence."

"Says you."

"Talking about the multiple penis thing isn't casual sweety."

"Fine, fine. How about something like 'Don't forget to call your mother'?"

"Don't forget to call my mother?"

"How many times has your mother called us?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. And isn't calling mothers an extremely normal thing to do?"

"You know what, you're right. That works!"

"So if say it, what do you do?"

"Call the police."

"And tell them what? I was abducted by we don't know who and going we don't know where?"

"Well shit dude, who else do we call?"

"No, still call the police. But tell them we were at the airport."

"How do you know what airport you're going to?"

"Considering how early the flight is, and when they are supposedly picking me up, we could only reach one in that amount of time."

"Oh yeah, good point."

"So. When I call you, and use the phrase 'Don't forget to call your mother' what do you do?"

"Call the police, and tell them you were brought to the airport."

"And I think that is good enough. Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

"This is some movie shit right here."

"Well maybe instead of pondering how to save my life, can you help me pack?"

* * *

Me and Kyu packed two big suitcases.

One for cold weather, and one for warmer weather.

I didn't know where I was going, so I wanted to be sure.

I mean I was still somewhat nervous.

The anonymity of all this stuff, not knowing where I was going, it's obviously pretty nerve-wracking.

But considering I might have scared Venus off permanently, it would take a lot of shit to make me worry about anything too much at this point.

The time was around nine o'clock in the pm.

The bags were packed, the alarms were set, and I was ready to get a good nights sleep.

Before I had the chance to change, Kyu said

"Hey Axe, can you go make me a hot chocolate? I want to have one more of them before you leave."

"Sure, no problem hun. I'll be right back."

I recently found this trick of using whipped topping while making hot chocolate, and since I never told Kyu what the secret is she needs me to make them for her.

So there I was in the kitchen, prepping the drink for her.

Normally, I'd be looking over my shoulder every two seconds.

All it took was a simple opportunity like this for Venus to pounce on me.

But with my back to the open kitchen, I didn't feel the need to check anything.

I didn't feel any chills on my neck, and I wasn't hesitant to blink.

I never thought feeling safe in my own home again could feel so new and different.

After the hot chocolate was ready, I went back to the bedroom.

When I opened the door, I was expecting Kyu to be in a T-Shirt watching TV.

Instead, she was naked on the bed. Waiting for me.

* * *

"So hun, what's the occasion?"

"It's long overdue Axel, that's the occasion."

"Well do you still want the-"

"I don't care about the hot chocolate Axel. Just please put it down and please make love to me."

"Kyu, I gotta get up early in the morning and-"

"No excuses Axel. No more."

"It's not an excuse hun. You know what the letter said."

"Yeah, I know what it said. What it didn't say is how long before I see you again."

"I don't think it'll be-"

"I don't want to hear what you think Axel. The only thing I want to hear is either 'Yes' or the exact reason as to why you won't touch me."

"It's not that I don't want to-"

"Axel, please. Look at me."

"I am sweetheart. I am."

"You know I'm gonna miss you so much, right?"

"Of course I know that. And you know I'm gonna miss you."

"But Axel."

"What?"

"I already miss you."

"Oh come on. I'm still-"

"I've been missing you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There is so much to you Axel. I don't miss your humor, because you make me laugh every day. I don't miss your face, because I wake up to it every day. I don't miss your hugs and kisses, because you give those to me without asking. But you haven't made love to me in a while Axel. I miss your love. I am missing it, even though you've been next to me this whole time."

I was done trying to defend my selfish behavior. I didn't bother to say anything.

"And now you're gonna be gone for who knows how long, and everything I love about you will be too far away. I already miss your love Axel. I don't want to forget what it feels like, but it's already fading away. So please. It doesn't even have to be long or crazy, just-"

I put the hot chocolate down, ripped off my shirt, and went over to her.

I interrupted her words with my kiss and my embrace.

Feeling her skin on mine felt so natural and warm, like how it was always meant to be.

I could tell she didn't forget anything, and neither did I.

Feeling Kyu in my arms was the first time in a long time I completely forgot about Venus.

There was no more fear. No more pressure, and no more paranoia.

It was all just what Kyu gave me.

And everything we did felt like the first time yet again.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long it's been since we started.

I wasn't sure how close I was, or how close she was.

She was underneath me, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Her cheeks were flushed, and I could feel her quick breaths warm my face.

Her knees were up on my shoulders, giving no resistance to my movements.

Her hands were above her head, with her fingers slightly curled.

She wasn't speaking at all.

Her moans and expressions were saying everything for her.

But from the corner of my eye, I could see her hands quickly and tightly grip the sheets.

Her back slightly arched, changing the sensation.

"A-Axe….Axel…"

"M-Me too."

I tried removing myself, but as soon as I tried to separate myself from her I could feel her legs shift towards my lower back.

She squeezed with her legs as hard she could, keeping me inside.

"Kyu?"

"Y-Ye…."

She couldn't speak through her moans, so she briefly nodded instead.

I wanted to confirm with her she was okay with it.

But she managed to look at me through her struggling.

Her emerald eyes told me everything.

I lowered myself to her, beginning to move faster.

Her legs were getting tighter.

She wrapped her arms around my head, holding me even closer to her.

As I moved faster, her moans became louder.

I could feel her body begin to quiver.

And then when I couldn't go any faster, everything we felt reached their maximum.

Her body stiffened.

I struggled to breathe.

Whenever I felt her twitch, I could feel myself twitch as well.

Soon, all I could hear was her breathing in my ear.

Her legs unraveled, and her arms went limp.

I could feel her stroke my hair as I laid on top of her.

My face was buried in a pillow, my head resting above her shoulder.

I could feel her hair brush my cheek, as she turned to kiss me.

I continued to feel her hands brush my head, as I drifted off.

"I love you so much."

Those were the last few words I heard.


	11. Chapter 11

I had no dreams that night.

I heard Kyu say she loved me, and I think I fell asleep on the spot.

I woke up to my alarm, blaring music.

I reached up and turned the phone off as fast as my groggy arms could.

I looked at the window, and the sun wasn't even up yet.

I then looked at Kyu.

Through the night I guessed she either pushed me off or I rolled off of her.

She was still lying on her back, one arm next to her head and the other flat across her belly.

I eased myself off of the bed, not realizing how much warmth the thin blanket was giving me.

I was still naked, so I knew that meant Kyu was too.

Before I grabbed a pair of underwear, I pulled the blanket over her chest.

Her position didn't change, but her breath slowed down.

I waddled to the bathroom, and showered.

As mundane as this morning ritual was, I missed this feeling of it only being a boring routine.

After the shower, I went back into the bedroom.

Kyu still hasn't moved.

I started getting dressed.

I put on and tied my shoes sitting on the ground because I didn't want to risk disturbing Kyu at all by sitting on the bed.

Once I felt ready, I looked at the time.

It was seven fifty nine.

Out of curiosity, I looked out the window towards the driveway.

Usually when someone gives a time window of an hour, you can usually expect them around the halfway mark.

But almost as if on cue, a black Jaguar with tinted windows pulled up.

I could see a tall man wearing a suit and tie get out of the driver's seat.

He leaned on the hood, and started smoking a cigarette.

I saw him them look at his wrist watch.

I could see him nod his head, and it doesn't take a master of reading lips to know he said

"Yes!"

I grabbed the two suitcases, and brought them to the front door.

I turned the knob as gingerly as I could, and opened it up.

As soon as the driver saw me carrying the bags, he approached me and met me halfway.

And with a thick English accent he said

"Mr. Baron?"

"Yup, that's me. You with Mr. Elliott?"

"That I am, sir. Hope you are having a lovely morning."

"Eh, haven't been awake long enough to tell yet."

With the cigarette flapping in his lips, he gave me a big chuckle.

"I'll take those bags for you sir. You can hop right in, and we'll be off."

"Thanks bud."

He took the bags from me, and I did my 'before getting in a car' inspection.

I patted my left pocket.

I felt my keys and my pocket knife.

I then patted my right pocket, and I only felt one lump when there should have been two.

The one lump I knew was missing was my wallet.

"Hey dude, I gotta run inside and grab my wallet. Sorry about that."

The driver closed the trunk and yelled back to me

"No problem, take your time."

I ran back to the front door.

I unlocked it, opened it, and went back to the bedroom.

Only then did I remember Kyu was still sleeping and I just made the nosiest entrance ever.

* * *

When I opened the bedroom door, I peeked in slowly first.

I could still see Kyu sleeping, like nothing ever happened.

I tiptoed across the carpet, holding the keys in my pocket so they didn't jingle.

I could see my wallet on the corner of the bedside table.

I was ready to reach for it slowly.

But then I remembered this wasn't fucking Indiana Jones.

I swiped it, put it in my pocket and turned around to leave.

But before I could reach the door, I heard a weak and raspy

"Axel…"

As I turned around, I could see Kyu stretching her arms.

"Aww, sorry hun. Did I wake you up?"

All I got back was a long, yawny moan.

She sat up, dropping the blanket onto her lap.

She started rubbing her eyes, while yawning yet again.

"You leaving?"

She was finally able to open her eyes.

"Yeah, the driver is here already."

She spread her arms wide, but I'm not sure if it meant anything.

"Are you stretching or wanna hug?"

All she gave me was a low

"Mmm!"

Which meant hug.

I leaned down, letting her arms wrap around my shoulder.

I was leaning awkwardly, because her bare chest was somehow still sweaty.

But with a little jerk of pressure, she pulled me in tightly.

And was not letting go.

"I don't want you to go."

"Come on hun, you know I gotta."

"No. Don't go."

"Sweety, the guys already here. This will make us a lot of money, it'll be worth it."

"No."

She was gripping me like a new toy a toddler didn't want to put away.

"Kyu."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

I reached up and grabbed both of her wrists.

I barely had to apply any strength to loosen her arms.

"I wanna bang again, one more time."

"Kyu, please. I gotta go."

"Well kiss me then."

"That I can do."

She let go herself, but kept her arms on my shoulders.

I barely had enough room to move my head back far enough to aim my lips.

I gave her a couple kisses, and was able to back away.

"Why does it seem so easy for you?"

"What do you mean by that hun?"

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like you're worried at all. Seems like you aren't gonna miss me."

"See now, don't do that to me."

"Well you weren't gonna say goodbye."

"I didn't want to wake you up. I was gonna call you anyway."

"But what if they take your phone or something?"

"Kyu, you're still tired. I gotta go."

"I love you Axel."

"I love you too sweetheart."

I went back over to her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye. I'll call you the second I get a chance."

"Okay. Bye baby."

"Bye hun."

* * *

I went back out to the car.

Either I took longer saying goodbye than I thought I did, or the guy was a chain smoker.

I can tell he had a brand new cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, sorry about that man. Missus wouldn't let me go."

"Mine does the same thing, it's all good. Well hey, no smoking in the car. Want one before we head out?"

"Nah, I don't smoke. Thanks though."

"Alright, hop in sir."

He opened the back door for me, and I took a seat.

As soon as I sat down, I quickly realized this car had the crunchiest leather I ever sat on.

I could see the driver outside nearly finish the whole cigarette in two big puffs, before throwing it on the ground.

When he got in the drivers seat, I could see him adjust the rearview mirror.

I'm guessing so he can see me in the backseat.

He backed out the car, put in the coordinates in the huge GPS and we were on our way to the airport.

Immediately, I started sifting through all the buttons in the backseat.

There was temperature control, seat adjustments, electric ports, and a bunch of nifty stuff.

I know most cars nowadays come standard with this stuff, but that doesn't mean you get the chance to play with them often.

Since you know.

You're the one driving most of the time.

I could hear the driver call to me.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's your first name pal?"

"Axel. You?"

"Brady, pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Brady."

"Oh, so I'm inclined to tell you. You got radio control back there, you can put on anything you want."

"Well what do you like Brady?"

"I'm supposed to like whatever you like."

"You aren't allowed to put on your own music?"

"I've grown to like a little bit of everything."

"I bet."

"Well like I said, it's all up to you. I know where I'm going, so you can put it on as loud as you like too. This car has fancy speakers, might as well use them."

"Shit, thanks man."

I sifted through the radio knobs trying to find the local rock station.

But for whatever reason, I had to do a lot of sifting.

This radio seems like it's been to a different country or something with its presets.

But after pressing a couple different buttons, I found the station I was looking for.

I immediately recognized the song playing was Animal by Def Leppard.

But before I could even consider humming along, I could see Brady forcefully turn off the radio from up front.

"I know I said anything, but just not that."

"Ain't a rocker?"

"Nah, just not them."

"Def Leppard? Not a fan?"

"It ain't like I gotta problem with their music. I'm just so fucking sick of them."

"Ah. Someone in your life listen to a lot of Def Leppard?"

"You could say that."

* * *

I was somewhat expecting this to be a quiet drive up to the airport.

But once Brady started talking, he was actually quite the character.

"So Brady, you've been a driver for long?"

"It's been my job since I've had a license."

"Really?"

"Yes sir. My father drove an independent taxi cab, and threw me right into the family business."

"And you were fine with that?"

"Oh absolutely. America got some nice roads, but it got nothing on England."

"That beautiful, huh?"

"You kidding me? You drive for a half an hour, and all of a sudden every direction you look is a plain with grass as green as the trees."

"So that's why you stuck to being a driver? For the sights?"

"Mostly. It also made my father proud, and the coin ain't bad itself. Simple easy work, can't beat it."

"I hear ya man."

"So tell me. What's it like being a writer then?"

"Well definitely not as adventurous as a driver."

"Oh don't give me that shit."

"Well I mean there isn't much to tell."

"You make stories for a living pally! You're telling me you can't tell me what it's like to be a writer?"

"Alright, alright. Anything you wanna know in particular?"

"Well how do you come up with your ideas and all that?"

"Depends on the person. Some people have an imagination crazy enough that all they have to do is sit down and one will just come to them. Some of them bring a lot of influence from their lives."

"Which one are you?"

I started laughing.

"Buddy boy, I'm just gonna say the last thing I need to do is think about ideas."

I could see him laughing along with me.

I looked at his jaw, and even though there wasn't a cigarette to hold onto, he seemed to laugh the exact same way.

"Oh, actually, Brady."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Is it alright if I give my woman a call?"

"Ah, sorry pal. Wish I could say yes. I'm under orders. No phone calls until on the plane."

"Wow, this Mr. Elliott guy doesn't play around."

"Nah, don't let it intimidate you. It's not like if you snuck a phone call he'd chop your knob off."

"See, now I just don't wanna call her."

And again, he started his imaginary cigarette laugh.

"Well we'll be there within the next thirty minutes. Hope she can wait that long."

"The time isn't the problem. It's the fact she still isn't convinced I wasn't abducted and being held against my will."

"Well let's be fair here. I know Mr. Elliott's got ya in a weird scenario, I won't lie. If things were the other way around, and I was picking up your woman instead, you'd probably be just as nervous as her."

"You know what, you got a good point there Brady."

"Oh shit, speaking of thirty minutes. Got some instruction for you."

"Instructions?"

"Alright, listen up. When we get to the airport. You're gonna grab your belongings and head inside. Not a word to anyone besides maybe a 'hello' or a 'good morning.' You're gonna be looking for a bloke dressed almost exactly like me. He's gonna be checking his watch every thirty seconds, and after every check he's gonna cough."

"Jesus Christ, I'm not supposed to be intimidated by all this?"

"Well what's there to be intimidated by?"

"How many times do you gotta go into an airport and secretly look for an oddly specific person?"

"Almost every shift lad. How else am I supposed to find who hired my cab?"

"Dammit Brady, I didn't want you to answer that."

He started his odd laugh again. Except this time I noticed a piece of gum flapping around in his mouth.

"Well back to what I was saying. The guy will cough. That's when you approach him and say these exact words. 'I am Mr. Baron.' He will tip his cap, grab your luggage, and escort you to the plane. And that's all they told me to tell you."

"You don't find any of this odd?"

"Nope. Mr. Elliott has done this before."

"Now what do you mean by 'this'?"

"Played these espionage-like games. Now if I'm being honest, none of it is necessary but he is the boss. What he says goes."

"Well that makes me feel somewhat better."

"Put on the radio pally, might calm you down a bit."

I took Brady's advice, and turned the radio back on.

The station was not playing Def Leppard, so Brady didn't immediately turn it off.

(LINE)

After a handful of songs, I recognized all of the signs that led to the airport.

Looks like all we had to do is find the right gate and this car ride has reached its end.

I noticed Brady wasn't even looking at any of the signs, so I guess he really did know where to go by heart.

As soon as he started to slow down in the drop-off lane, he said to me

"Now remember what to do?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Give me a summary."

"Go in, say nothing. Look for a guy like you that's coughing and looking at his watch. Say 'I'm Mr. Baron' and he brings me to the plane."

"Spot on."

He found an empty spot, pulled over, and I could hear the trunk pop open.

"You're all set my friend."

I reached my arm over into the front seat.

Brady turned around, and gave it a brief but extremely firm shake.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Brady. Thanks for the lift."

"Pleasure was all mine Mr. Baron. Now you take care now."

When I got out of the car, I realized I must have accidentally put on the heated seats.

My pants were moist and stuck to my ass.

So the small four step journey from the car door to the trunk was a troublesome one.

I tried taking quick but long steps to get cold air back into my boxers.

While my hands were in my pockets trying to separate my underwear from my skin.

I thought no one else noticed, but I could hear Brady laughing from all the way in the front.

When I reached in and grabbed my bags, I could hear his window roll down so he can yell out to me

"Heated seats are nice, huh?!"

"You should have warned me Brady!"

* * *

Never thought I'd see the day where the only airport in this corner of my state wasn't packed.

I walked in through the nearest door, and I saw employees playing catch with a bag because there was nothing else to do.

The security checkpoint line only had a family or two in it.

And the guy who directs traffic outside was inside sipping a smoothie.

So considering I didn't have to skim through a crowd, the guy I was looking for stood out completely.

He was going up and down on his tiptoes, trying to see over a crowd that wasn't there.

I could see him check his watch, followed by a mild cough into his sleeve.

I started counting in my head.

When I got to twenty eight, he did it again.

Quick little check, then a cough.

As I walked over to him, the noise of my suitcases rolling on the floor echoed throughout the whole entrance hall.

I could see employees giving me a dirty look, like what I was doing wasn't normal.

Okay, excuse me for moving my luggage.

But God knows this weird guy in some weird uniform looking for nobody isn't suspicious at all.

Even though I was within arm's length, it looked like the guy was trying to ignore me.

I held the bags at my feet and said to him

"I'm Mr. Baron."

All of a sudden, the guy looked straight at me.

He merely tipped his hat, and grabbed my bags.

With the bags in his hands, he straightened his back, turned around, and then started walking.

I whispered to myself

"What, Mr. Elliott has androids too?"

The guy kept walking, to my surprise.

Usually when I whisper something, someone always hears it anyway.

* * *

As we walked through the barren airport, I quickly realized we didn't even go through security.

I saw him flash a badge to a guard, and that was it.

I was looking out to the runways.

Only a handful of planes were there.

And all of the waiting lots were empty.

But we kept passing by all of the planes that were there.

I knew the shape of this airport, so I knew at this point we were heading to a dead end.

I really wanted to ask the guy what was up, but I've learned to know when talking won't do any good.

After we passed the last possible jet way, we got stopped by two employees.

The guy flashed his badge yet again, and one of the employees opened a small grey door.

It had no signs or labels whatsoever.

So I had absolutely no idea where this door was going.

The door brought us to a narrow spiral staircase.

He hoisted both bags onto his shoulders, and started to walk down the stairs.

I really wanted to make another android comment.

At the bottom of the staircase was a push-open door.

Instead of reaching out his elbow, or lifting up his knee, the guy just walked right into the door.

Granted just walking into it opens it no problem.

But usually people slow down when they walk into something.

* * *

When the door opened, I had to adjust my eyes to the sunlight.

Even with my eyes squinted, the glowing white sunlight made its way into my eyelids.

With one hand rubbing my eyes, and the other trying to act as a visor, it took me a minute or so before opening my eyes wasn't painful.

Eventually, my pupils were closed and narrow enough to allow me to see.

And what I saw was incredible.

A jet black…well…jet.

Shinier than diamonds, this thing was badass.

The two engines were bigger than my car, and the wings were longer than my house.

One half of my brain was contemplating how cool to see something like this in person was.

The other was trying to figure out who in the right mind could afford this jet and still need someone to proofread their papers?

* * *

As we approached the jet, I could see the door / staircase slam into the ground.

The android carrying my bags turned around and spoke for the first time.

Scared the shit out of me.

"Is there anything you'd like to grab out of these bags before I put them in storage?"

"Holy shit! I mean-uh…nah. Nah, I should be good."

"You sure? It's a decent flight, might want a book or a charger of sorts."

"Oh. Well uh, in that case."

I grabbed my headphones and a charger.

"That's all you need sir?"

"Yeah, I should be good. Thanks bud."

"My pleasure sir. Just go up these stairs here, and turn to your left. We will be departing shortly."

I was gonna shake his hand, but he turned around too quickly for me to even offer one.

And then I remembered he was carrying my bags, and he saved me from being a jackass for a couple seconds.

* * *

After I walked up the stairs, I could barely even take a peek around the cabin before a somewhat familiar voice hit me.

"Mr. Baron, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Since I recognized his voice, it couldn't have been Mr. Elliott. So that left only one option.

"Hey hey, you're the agent aren't you?"

"Indeed I am. Jared Rivers, at your service."

"Well I would introduce myself, but everyone here seems to know me already."

"It comes with such a reputation, I can assure you."

"I'm still struggling to realize I have a reputation with someone who owns this jet."

The inside was nearly beige all throughout.

But scattered about the walls were guitars, vinyl records, and numerous collectible beer mugs.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think this thing was like a rock n' roll tour bus."

"This is all Mr. Elliott's doing. The man knows what his taste is, and it is his jet."

"So when am I gonna meet the guy? Where are we going anyway?"

"Well actually, Mr. Elliott will be joining us on this flight. He is on his way here, and will join us on our flight to England."

"England? Ah shit, that's pretty cool. Me and my girl always wanted to go there."

"Speaking of 'your girl', now would be the best time to give her one last phone call."

"One last?"

"Sorry for sounding ominous, but the upmost secrecy and privacy of this project has not been discarded. I will give you an address. This is the address she can write letters too, which from now on will have to be the primary source of communication between the two of you."

"Letters, huh? Getting closer and closer to living that extravagant writer's lifestyle after all."

"Here, let me write it down for you."

He pulled a tiny notepad and pen out from his jacket. He scribbled an address, and ripped it off.

"Here you go. That backroom should give you plenty of privacy, and has the best service on the jet. Hopefully by the time you are done, Mr. Elliott should arrive."

"Alright, cool. Can't wait to meet him."

He escorted me into the 'backroom'.

On most planes, the backroom is the either the bathroom or the storage area where the flight attendants hang out.

But this backroom had a bar, a huge TV, and a bolted down loveseat.

I knew it was bolted down because the first thing I did was walk right into it drooling at the TV.

I looked at the address on the note.

It was a P.O Box, so the letters couldn't even be brought to wherever I would be staying.

But nonetheless, I'm not gonna question and break the rules after I got on the jet.

I took out my phone and gave Kyu a call.

She answered within two rings.

"Axel! Axel, sweety, are you okay?"

"Yo yo, calm down hun. I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Where are you?"

"Believe it or not, I'm on Mr. Elliott's jet."

"A jet? Like, a nice one?"

"What do you mean 'a nice one'? How many shitty jets have you been on?"

"Well, you are still a sarcastic shit. So I guess you really are okay."

"Well listen, I gotta tell you something."

"Do I have to call my mother!?"

"No no, you don't have to call your mother. And you won't have to. I just have to give you an address."

"Sure, for what?"

"After this phone call, we can only send letters to each other."

"As many as we want?"

"I would assume so. All the agent said was only letters."

"The agent? You met the agent?"

"Yeah, and I'm about to meet Mr. Elliott whenever he shows up."

"Oh, awesome."

"Yeah. So here, let me know when you get a pen and paper ready."

I could hear various drawers open and shut.

I thought at least a pen would be easier to find in our house.

"Alright, ready."

I recited the address out to her.

She would slowly sound out the word or number she was writing until she was done writing it.

"So, England?"

"Yeah, apparently. Don't know why it's so shocking to me, everyone I've met so far has a British accent."

"When I write a letter, how soon will you respond?"

"As soon as I can. Come on, don't act like this."

"If I want to act like a clingy mother, let me."

"I let you do a lot of things. Considering I'm constantly inside you, anything involving mothers is not going to be one of them."

"Oh, come on."

"I'm putting my foot down, right on this very expensive jet!"

"Alright, alright. As long you are okay."

"I was never in danger Kyu. All of that drama and worrying was for nothing."

"Well, it did give us some of the best sex we ever had."

"Nah, it wasn't the possible abduction thing."

"No? What was it then?"

"What?"

"I said what was it then?"

"What was what then?"

"What made the sex so good before you left?"

"Wait…what?"

Fuck me, gotta stop doing this.

"Did you not hear me?"

"Uh….give me a sec. Let me find a better spot."

I lowered the phone down, away from my ear.

Up until now, I one hundred percent forgot about Venus.

I was so ready to just tell her right then and there everything that has been happening.

But after that whole shit went down in my head, I don't know how much of a threat she still is.

And since I didn't know, I guess my subconscious still considered her a threat in some manner.

"Here, is that better?"

"I heard you loud and clear the whole time. It was you that couldn't hear me Axel."

"Well the guy said this room had the best service. Guess that was with a grain of salt."

I heard a knock on the door.

"Mr. Baron? Mr. Elliott has arrived, and we are ready for take-off. We need you to come sit down for departure."

"Ah, sure thing. I'll be out in a sec. Hey, Kyu?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I gotta go. We are ready to take-off."

"Okay, I'm already writing my first letter."

"I bet. Love you hun."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone, put it on airplane mode, and shoved it in my pocket.

I took a big deep breath. For a couple reasons.

A big relief since I almost spoiled shit about Venus again.

Plus I was about to meet whatever honcho owns this flying hunk of money.

I turned around, and opened the door.

* * *

I saw the agent, I saw a bodyguard, and I saw another guy that couldn't possibly be any employee.

Average height.

A little bit of weight to him.

Lots of leather.

And long blonde hair.

I was ready to choke.

I was ready to forget how to breathe.

I was ready to catch my heart as it burst out of my chest.

I already knew who Mr. Elliott was.

There were so many signs pointing to it.

All of them were pretty fucking obvious.

How the fuck could I have not realized it sooner?

Mr. Elliott.

The mysterious Mr. Elliott.

Was fucking Joe Elliott.

The lead singer of Def Leppard.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey Sweety._

 _I know we have to write these letters for privacy and whatever, but its making feel like we are in the civil war or something. All I'd need is a candle and nurses hat and id be calling you Lincoln. Well when we last spoke, all I knew was you were on a jet, and about to meet Mr. Elliott. So when you respond, I guess you can tell me who Mr. Elliott is. Or not, I don't know how the rules will work from here on in. I don't know how long it will take for this letter to get to you, or how much longer it will take to get your letter back. Whether it be weeks, or months. I don't know._

 _I guess while you aren't here, I can get some work done and masturbate a bunch. Although in all honesty, I guess nothing will really change. I'm not sure how you reacted to that last line though, I wanted to go back and change it. But I'm fucking writing this in pen and don't want to start the whole thing over._

 _Before I say anything else irrelevant, I guess I'll just say the important stuff. I love you, I miss you, and I can't wait to hear from and see you again Axel._

 _Good night, or good morning. Whenever you get this._

 _Love, Kyu_

Great, now all I need is a fucking envelope.

* * *

So here I am with the house all to myself.

What to do, what to do.

I lied about the work thing.

I haven't got any assignments in a while, and I don't wanna start another guide just yet.

When February rolls around each year though, I can barely fit all of my assignments and requests in the trash can.

Oh yeah, I throw most of them away.

For whatever reason, mostly teenage girls and horny fifty year old women want to read dating and sex stuff.

Considering I am neither of those things, I'm not gonna pretend I know what to tell them.

Although if I ever met them, I know what I actually would say.

Keep your legs closed to the teens, and open your legs more to the middle aged women.

Well despite my core demographic, I still have no idea what to do around here.

For whatever reason, Axel watered the plants recently so that eliminates that.

My good sliding socks are at the bottom of the dirty laundry basket.

And I already know the mail came.

So looks like my hopes for a productive day are fucked.

And since I had no one else to talk to, I began to talk to the various walls around my house.

"Fiancé is going to England, and I'm stuck here."

I moved on to the next one.

"He's making the money by writing someone else's life, and I am trying to find something to bounce up and down."

That wall gave me a dirty look, so I went out into the hallway.

"I'm not hungry, so I can't cook. Fiancé is over the Atlantic ocean, so I can't fuck."

This wall was having a bad day, so I decided to bother a different one.

"Everyone is in a relationship, so I can't work. I'm not a warthog, so I don't have to clean."

This wall was actually sympathetic, and gave me a good idea.

"What's that? The sheets are still covered in more than three types of bodily fluid?"

It agreed, but added to its statement.

"I am too? You don't say. But what does this mean wall?"

It simply gave me a look and a gesture, and I figured out what it was trying to say.

"A shower and laundry! Oh my god, I can't thank you enough wall!"

I went to go hug it.

"But you're like…measured in cubic feet or something! I'm not big enough to hug you! I'm sorry!"

It waved its hand and assured me it was okay.

"Thank you for being so forgiving! Now I'm gonna go be crazy, and do laundry! See you later!"

* * *

Instead of wearing latex gloves and a hazmat suit like I should have, I bundled up everything on the bed and lifted it all at once.

I immediately got a whiff of what went on last night.

"Woof. We should drink more water."

And for whatever reason, I took another whiff.

"And febreeze."

I brought the radioactive materials to the washing machine and dumped four or five cups of the blue shit into it as well.

What, you don't know what blue shit is?

Well if I call it blue shit, what makes you think I know what it is either?

All I know is blue cleans, and purple smells nice.

Oh shit, I need to put in a bunch of purple shit too.

After four or five cups of that, I slammed the lid shut.

I only slammed it because Axel isn't here to yell at me for doing it.

Hell, he yells at me if I simply let it fall.

Because for whatever reason, washing machine lids are the closest thing to gunshot sounds every household can have access too.

I pressed the button, and I can hear the machine do its thing.

And with that said, it was time to go into the human washing machine.

Before I went to the bathroom, I grabbed a speaker.

Axel says steam and water vapor can fuck up electronics, but his science is no longer true when he isn't here.

I made a small playlist including Cyndi Lauper and Avenged Sevenfold.

Cyndi Lauper because I am a girl, and Avenged Sevenfold because I am about the same size as a boy in middle school.

Another perk of Axel not being home is I can completely drain this house of hot water and no one can complain.

Except me, when the water turns cold all of a sudden.

And when the bill comes in.

And when I can't clean the dishes.

And the laundry doesn't clean properly.

Huh.

You know what, I'll take a normal shower.

* * *

After my extremely warm, wet, and sudsy jam session, I immediately checked my phone.

I got a text during the shower, and since Axel couldn't use his cell phone I didn't know what to expect.

It was actually Tiffany, inviting me out.

I quickly flapped my hands dry, and I replied

'To do what?'

While I waited for her response, I dried off and wrapped a towel around my body.

My phone vibrated.

'Well with the man gone, now would be a good time to go try on dresses.'

'Huh, that's actually a good idea. I just got out of the shower, let me get dressed and ready and I'll see you in a bit.'

I was about to walk out of the bathroom, but then I remembered no one was home.

Granted even if Axel was home I wouldn't get in trouble for doing this, but before I opened the door I dropped my towel to the floor.

I was more than ready to streak through my entire house.

But that was before the cold not-steamy air attacked me.

I grabbed my towel and ran into the bedroom.

I checked my phone again.

'Ooh, send me some pics girl.'

* * *

Tiff picked me up in her black Toyota.

Before I even said hello, I asked her

"Why do all doctors drive Toyotas?"

She just gave me a shrug and said

"Because they constantly need help?"

We both pointed and laughed at each other.

In the same breath as my laugh I said

"We don't know shit about cars."

And then continued the laugh without taking another breath.

Without taking a breath herself, Tiff quickly said

"I don't know if Toyotas are good or not but a jokes a joke."

And then she kept laughing as well.

I say laugh, but they were just elongated 'Aahs'.

Very, very, very, elongated 'Aahs'.

Since I wasn't aware of any places that could offer me any bridal gowns, Tiff brought me to a tiny little store in the corner of a strip mall.

I don't know what it's called, but it's definitely some female Italian name with a word that starts with a B after it.

We walk in, and I thought it was a drapes store at first.

Nothing but long white things that reached the floor.

Look, I know what a wedding dress is.

But before I started dating Axel, the closest thing to normal clothes I would wear was a seductive night gown.

So I'm still experiencing a learning curve here.

* * *

Both sides were cluttered with dresses, while one woman standing at a podium was smack dab middle of the whole place.

"Welcome to Mariana's Boutique, how can I help you lovely women today?"

Tiff stepped right up like she had done this before.

"Actually my friend here is a bride to be."

The woman stepped down from her podium, and went straight for me.

"Oh, congratulations!"

She held out one hand, so I figured she was going for a handshake.

I held out my hand, but instead of grabbing it she cupped my hand in between both of hers and kind of just…held it.

Didn't shake it, or squeeze it tightly.

Just…held it.

Weird.

"When is the wedding?"

"Oh, we actually don't have a date yet. We figured just try to get this done now while my fiancé is on a business trip."

"Oh, that is very wise. A very good decision. Come here, follow me. Come, come."

She danced away towards the back of the store.

While we straggled behind, I whispered to Tiff

"She sure does say come a lot."

All I got back from Tiff was a contained burst of laughter that came out as a very audible snort.

The woman brought us to a little hole in the wall you couldn't tell was there from the front of the store.

Inside was a step stool, and a room that was entirely made of mirrors.

The woman put her hand on my ass, and pushed me towards the step stool.

"Now do you know your measurements?"

"Umm…cannot say I do."

"Have you ever been measured before?"

"Nope."

"Really? A beautiful girl like you never got a prom dress or anything like that?"

"Nah, never went to prom."

"Ah, you're breaking my heart."

She bent down to grab a couple things off the ground.

While she was doing that, I mouthed out to Tiff

'What the fuck?'

And she very confidently mouthed back

'They are all like this. Don't worry.'

The woman stood back up, tape measure and pencil in hand.

"Now get that top off."

Before I could even react, she was already peeling away my T-Shirt from my shoulders.

Now first of all, that's not how T-Shirts work lady.

Second of all, why the hell are you trying to take my shirt off?

Third of all, why the fuck does my shirt need to be off!?

But I hate being rude, so I politely shrugged my shoulders to get her hands off of me.

"I'm sorry? Take my top off?"

The woman's eyes went very wide.

"Mm-hmm!"

"Umm…why, if you don't mind me asking?"

Tiff answered for her.

"Well do you plan on wearing that T-Shirt to your wedding?"

"No."

So now the woman chimed in.

"So we need it off! Come, come, it is alright. All women here. Come, come."

She reached for my shoulder again, so I quickly turned to the side.

I gave Tiff one last look.

A look that tried to express the urgent message of

'Fucking help me!'

And all she did was shrug her shoulders and smirk at me.

This time, I didn't mind saying something out loud.

"Well of course you of all people don't mind me taking my shirt off!"

The woman looked back at Tiff, with such a dumbfounded look on her face.

Almost like she didn't know what I meant, or she didn't know what a lesbian was.

But before she can figure it out, I slipped my t-shirt off.

I brought my forearms to my chest, trying to cover myself up.

The woman grabbed my T-shirt, and folded it faster than I could blink.

She placed it on a chair, and stretched out the tape measure.

"Now let's begin."

* * *

This tape measure was flying all over the place like I was some bitch from Sailor Moon transforming.

Up and around my arms, up and around my belly.

She would quickly do a pose, and I'd copy her.

She would smack the tape measure on me, spit the pencil out of her mouth, make a note, give me another pose, and repeat.

All was well and good. I was honestly kind of impressed of how fast she was doing it.

She was either a master of her craft or she was just making shit up as she went along.

But then she went for my rack.

Now, I know you need bust measurements for dresses.

You gotta accommodate the girls properly.

But shouldn't there be a little more modesty with it?

I would think when getting to the tender parts, she would open with a warning or something.

'Okay, sorry but I'm gonna have to measure your bust.' Or anything of that nature.

And that would be polite and reasonable and I wouldn't have a big problem with it.

But instead, this woman stood like the girl from Titanic.

When she was 'flying' on the boat or some shit with Leo DiCaprio holding her over the boat.

So I held out my arms, and pushed out my chest.

Definitely not the most comfortable of stances if Leonardo DiCaprio isn't squeezing you.

She stretched out the tape measure, and Smack!

Slammed the thing right into my tits.

She was indenting the thing through my bra and into my chest.

What made it even worse was I could tell she wasn't holding the tape measure right.

Since her knuckles were pressing right onto the nips.

I had to gasp for air, while Tiff had to fucking laugh.

Here I am getting felt up by an old woman with a ruler, and Tiff over here is having the time of her life.

"Mmm. Need to do again."

And with another booby smack, she was 'measuring' my bust my again.

Except this time she was humming.

And taking her sweet ass time.

"Exc-excuse me."

Without taking the tape measure off of me, she merely looked up at me with the pencil still in her mouth.

"Mmm?"

"C-Can you hurry up please? Getting a little sore here."

"Mmm."

No nod, no shake, not even a smile.

Just another 'Mmm.' And she went right back to staring at my tits like my chest was a submarine periscope.

I looked back up at Tiff.

She was giggling, trying to hide her laughs behind her thumb.

I wrinkled my lips and gave her a dirty look.

"Okay! All done!"

And just like that I was able to breathe and reset my spine.

"You wait here, I be back."

She stumbled out of the closet, with the tape measure dangling by her ankles.

The first thing I did was sprint for my shirt.

"So how was it?"

"Fuck you 'how was it'!"

"Look, if that was happening to me you would have been laughing too."

"If it was happening to you, I wouldn't be ogling my extremely uncomfortable friend's exposed torso."

"Yes, I'm a lesbian. I get it. Ha ha, get new material sweetheart. Do yourself a favor."

"Alright blondie."

It got a chuckle. Good enough.

"Well at least the tough part is over."

"I don't know about that."

"What does that mean? You obviously hated every second of that."

"Yes, I did."

"So tell me 'bride to be that has apparently gone through this before'. What's the tough part?"

"The price."

(LINE)

"Kyu honey, sometimes they have cheap dresses that already fit."

"Oh goodie. Can't wait for a wedding dress made for a middle school boy."

"Enough with that middle school boy shit girl! You gotta rocking body that just happens to be petite."

She overly emphasized the 'T's' in that last word.

"Fine. A middle school boy on estrogen pills."

"Go on, keep doing that to yourself. The second you see yourself in a dress, you will know how much of a woman you are."

"Right now the only thing I know is I want to eat like the little woman I ain't."

"I'll take you to lunch afterwards. If you don't get a dress or anything here, at least we can get a copy of your measurements."

"Fuck the dress, just give me that little paper and let's go."

Before I put the shirt on, I was just uncomfortable.

After I put my shirt back on, I quickly envisioned gutting a warthog and smacking it on a barbeque.

Weird shit can happen to ex-fairies.

Caveman cravings aren't one of them.

"Where the hell did this appetite come from? A second ago, you were calling yourself a school boy. Now all of a sudden you want to gorge."

"I'm just as confused as you. Usually I feel these cravings coming on, but it just hit me. I'm not even mad at the lady anymore. I just want chocolate and meat at the same time."

"Alright, alright. Let's go."

We snatched our purses and headed out to the main room.

The woman came stumbling towards us (still dragging the tape measure with her) with a sheet of paper and a sad look.

"So sorry, we have nothing close for you. We need to make from scratch if you like."

"No no, it's okay. I'm not in a rush for a dress anyway. As a matter of fact we are actually running late, is it okay if I have my measurements though?"

She handed me the little paper.

It was crinkled like crazy.

But I will admit she did write the numbers very nicely.

"You have great day. You beautiful woman. Man very lucky."

"Oh, you have no idea sister."

We all laughed.

I think the woman actually laughed.

I think Tiff was over exaggerating the laugh so she didn't seem rude.

I faked the whole thing entirely so I didn't have to waste time saying goodbye.

* * *

"Anywhere. Before you ask, anywhere."

"The fuck are you, a linebacker?"

"Tiff, if you don't move this car I will eat it instead."

"Don't you dare threaten the Toyota."

"I'm begging you."

"Alright, alright. There's a Chinese buffet down the street, I think they have special lunch prices."

"You just said a bunch of my new favorite words. Go go go!"

It was the weirdest thing I felt in a long time.

I have been very hungry before. I've possibly already reached this level of hungry a handful of times.

But it takes hours for this to buildup.

Your stomach feeling hollow in seconds is not right.

Knowing my craving was weird made it all the more uncomfortable.

"So Kyu, when's the last time you ate?"

"Last night."

"You didn't have breakfast?"

"No, but I've missed breakfast a shit ton of times and was never even hungry until dinner time."

"So you can't explain this carnivore shit either then?"

"No, not at all. I'm actually kind of nervous."

"Well, if it's not a random craving, what else could it be?"

"I thought you as the fucking nurse would know the answer to that already."

"People don't just turn around and become starving Kyu. Sorry if this is a little out of my league."

"Well what can you think of?"

"I mean… I don't know. Tape worm?"

"Tape worm!?"

"It's literally the only thing I can think of Kyu! That doesn't make it possible or likely!"

"Well how the hell would I get a tapeworm?"

"When's the last time you ate raw meat?"

"The last time I didn't microwave a hot pocket enough."

"Kyu…the meat in hot pockets are never-"

"Don't give me hot pocket knowledge, just give me food."

We pulled into the buffet, and Tiff had to hold onto my hand like she was my mother.

If she didn't, I would have ran right into oncoming traffic trying to get into the restaurant.

We walked into the buffet, and the guy at the podium asked

"How many?"

I fucking hate that.

There was no one in front of us, and no one behind us.

We were holding hands.

How many do you think, jerk-off!?

"Just two."

Tiff answered for me.

He marked something down, and escorted us to a table.

"Anything to drink?"

Tiff said water.

I said

"Cock."

He looked at me first.

Then Tiff looked at me next.

Both were shocked, and I had no idea why.

I looked at him.

I then turned my whole head to look at Tiff.

Still got nothing.

I looked back at him.

Then it hit me.

"Coke! I meant coke!"

He nervously nodded his head, and put down some silverware.

"Wow Kyu. How'd did you-"

And that's all I heard her say since I was already running to the food.

* * *

Four plates of wontons, lo mein, rice, pork, chicken, veggies, and sketchy fish later.

Tiff was still only on her second.

"Damn Kyu. You just ate enough MSG to-"

And that's all I heard since I was already running to the bathroom.

* * *

When I got back, Tiff asked me

"What, did you throw it all up?"

"No, I just had to pee."

"Oh. Huh."

"Hey, I'll be right back."

"From what?!"

"What's the attitude for? I'm getting another plate."

"Kyu, are you fucking kiddi-"

And that's all I heard since I was already running to the desert section.

* * *

While I was stuffing almond cookies into my mouth hole, Tiff was trying to start a conversation.

"You gonna sit down for more than two minutes this time?"

I nodded my head.

"Are you ever gonna fucking swallow and breathe?"

I nodded again.

"Kyu, don't you dare shove that cake in your mouth. Swallow what you got and answer me something."

I looked at her wide eyed, with my mouth ajar.

I swallowed the last bit of food, and answered back

"What's up?"

"Can you at least put the fucking cake down?"

"Hmm?"

She pointed to my hand.

Right there in front of my face was a handful of chocolate cake.

I looked back at Tiff quickly.

Without breaking eye contact, I slowly opened my mouth.

"I swear to God Kyu!"

I closed my mouth, and lowered the cake.

I looked back down at the cake, and back up at Tiff.

I opened my mouth again.

"For fuck's sake."

She reached over and ripped the cake out of my hands.

Normally I would make a joke.

Call her a name.

Or tell her that cake was very important for some dumb convoluted reason.

But seeing the cake in her hand crushed me.

It wasn't in my hand.

I couldn't reach it.

I would never get that cake again.

All of a sudden I realized how much I wanted that cake.

None of the four plates beforehand mattered.

All I wanted was that cake.

I could feel my eyes burn a little.

"Kyu are… are you crying?"

My cheeks started to burn too.

I didn't like how my face felt, but I hated how my tears tickled my skin.

I used my fingers to wipe them, but they didn't go away.

"Oh my God, you're actually crying."

My nose got all stuffy.

"I didn't….It was just cake Kyu."

I had to lower my head, it made the tears flow better.

"Oh my God sweety, I'm sorry. Do…do you wanna go home?"

I nodded my head quickly.

But it made my nose drippings go all over the place.

I had to use my sleeve to wipe it away.

But now my sleeve was yucky.

Wait.

Yucky?

Fucking yucky?

When I looked back up, me and Tiff were already on our way out of the buffet.

I guess she paid when I was sobbing.

But now I'm so fucking mad I used such a kiddy word like 'yucky.'

I could hear the podium douchebag say

"Have a nice day."

Without turning around, I yelled back

"The food here sucks!"

* * *

I stomped out to Tiff's car.

Mumbling to myself

"Fucking yucky."

Tiff unlocked the car, and I raged on inside.

I slammed the door shut, and sat my entire body on the seat.

I buried my chin in my knees, and held them up to my chest.

"Kyu, what the actual Hell was all-"

"I wanna go home."

"What?"

"I wanna go home!"

I slightly scooted and turned away from her.

"You're acting like a six year old."

"Oh yeah? Well good! Because only six year olds say yucky!"

"Yucky! When the….why does….just…"

I could hear her give up more and more after every word.

All she did was grunt and start the car.

* * *

I sulked the whole way home.

I didn't like any music she put on, and I never liked the volume she had it on either.

When her car got too hot, she would change it and it would then get too cold.

When she drove too fast, she would slow down. But then she'd be driving way too slow.

When we pulled into my driveway, I got out the car and headed up to the front door.

But when I didn't hear Tiff's door open, I got mad and yelled back at her.

"What, you aren't coming in now!?"

She rolled down her window and yelled back.

"Since when was I ever coming in?"

"Since that is what friends are supposed to do! But whatever!"

I went to the front door, and while I unlocked it I could hear Tiff turn off the car and follow me.

I left the front door open and headed straight to the bedroom.

When I walked in on a naked bed, I got even more upset.

"Fuck, I forgot the fucking laundry!"

I turned around, but Tiff was already behind me.

"Why were you doing your sheets?"

"Because me and Axel fucked last night! That's why!"

She looked confused. Of all things she could be, she looked confused.

"What? What don't you get? Me and Axel fucking is weird?"

"Shut up, no. It's not that you fucked, it's when you fucked."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It makes no sense."

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Last night? Are you sure it was last night?"

"Yes I'm sure! Tiff, it was the most passionate sex me and him ever had. I'll never forget it."

"But then it can't possibly be it."

"Tiff, enough with this bullshit. What are you thinking?"

I could see her trying to put two and two together, but failing too.

She was pacing back and forth, going from the bed, to me, and back again.

"Tiff, what are you thinking?"

"Well, do you not realize you've been acting weird as of two hours ago?"

"I mean…yeah. Kind of."

"That weird craving you had."

"Well duh, I remember that."

"And then you broke into tears when I took your cake."

"Oh yeah. I'm over that by the way."

"And then when we left, you were pissy for no reason."

"Well not….no reason. Just not a good one."

"It doesn't matter. Things like that are signs of something Kyu. But that something just can't…happen."

"What are they signs of?"

"You swear you had sex last night?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Did he cum inside you?"

"Jesus Christ Tiff. You just don't ask someone that."

"Well answer it."

"Well...okay, fine. He did. So?"

"When's the last time he did it inside besides last night?"

"God, I don't fucking remember."

"Would it be at least two or three months?"

"Oh, in that case I can confidently answer no. If we had sex at all, it was either a condom or he pulled out."

"Hmm."

She went back to pacing.

I guess that threw her off track.

My brain was all in a titter, and I was hungry again.

If Tiff wasn't gonna spell it out for me, I wouldn't understand what was going on.

"Tiff, what does Axel shooting inside have to do with anything?"

"Kyu, it has everything to do with it. And at the same time, nothing to do with it either."

"Everything 'and' nothing? What the fuck is that?"

"Kyu, for fuck's sake."

She gripped my shoulders, and got right in my face.

"You are acting like you are pregnant as shit!"

* * *

"Do you not know how getting pregnant works?"

"Of course I know how it works! I just don't understand how I can be pregnant not even twenty four hours after we had sex!"

"I don't either Kyu, but you are acting more pregnant than pregnant women. And you don't even look pregnant yet if you are even pregnant at all!"

"Now what the hell does that mean?"

"Cravings. Pregnant women eat for two, and so they always eat a scary amount of food all the time. You just went through five plates at a Chinese buffet and left hungry."

"A lot of people can go through five plates."

"The mood swings! You burst into tears when I took a piece of cake from you! And then for literally no reason, you were ready to rip everyone's head off!"

"Yeah well…."

"Go on honey. Fight me on that one. Give me some bullshit excuse that applies to everyone. Go on. I'll wait."

I was genuinely trying to think of something.

I was almost ready to say something along the lines of MSG and cholesterol can mess up someone's emotions, but I wasn't ready to spew that nonsense.

"Alright, fine. I got the cravings, and I got the mood swings. Now what? You said this shit showing up so early isn't right."

"Here, take this."

She quickly rummaged through her purse, and pulled out a pregnancy test.

"Just go pee on it. I know you have to anyway."

"Now what does that mean?"

"It's another pregnancy thing. Get ready to make more trips to the bathroom than you do the fridge."

"Well what are you doing with a pregnancy test?"

"Me and Kyanna are trying."

"T-trying?"

"Yeah."

"Umm….don't you need a-"

"Sperm donor Kyu. It's just a shit ton easier to say 'trying' than 'me and my lesbian girlfriend are shoving some anonymous dude's spunk up my cooter and hoping for the best.' Now go."

"Aww, Tiff!"

I went to go hug her.

But she shot her arm up, pointing to the bathroom.

"Pee!"

* * *

So there I was in the bathroom.

Unwrapping this weird little thing from the box.

I quickly read the instructions.

"Bubub….dubub…urinate and wait thirty seconds."

Somewhere in those instructions, I also saw the words 'aim' and 'sit down'.

So while I was assuming the urinating position, I was envisioning some broad shooting at this test standing up like it was a urinal.

"Hehe. That's fucking weird."

I spread open my legs, and lowered the test in.

It's not the easiest thing to do.

Lowering your hand into a toilet bowl.

I mean obviously the task itself isn't difficult.

It's more of a mental thing.

Kind of like sitting down in a casket.

You go into it thinking it's nothing, but as soon as you lie your head back you think to yourself

'What the fuck am I doing?'

So even though it was my test and my urine, I still had to look away while I was doing it.

I could tell I was hitting it since it almost fell out of my hand when the impact of the stream first hit it.

But with that impact comes splashing.

"Ew. Ew."

Every time I felt it get on my finger or splash up onto my thigh, I slightly twitched a little.

But now my grip on the stick was getting loose.

Because at this point, the tsunami pouring out of me drenched the fucking thing.

"That has to be enough."

I took it out of the bowl and started shaking the crap out of it.

Yes, it was still wet.

Yes, a little got on my cheek.

"Mother fucking…"

I put it on the countertop and finished the draining process.

I washed my hands, and then wiped my face off.

At this point, all that remained was to wait for the results.

"Only thirty seconds. That's not too bad."

I stood there diddling my thumbs.

I turned the soap dispenser a certain way, and slightly moved the toothbrush cup.

I looked down at the test, and nothing appeared yet.

"Alright, not yet."

Looking into the mirror was the only thing I had left to do.

But when I saw my reflection, I didn't know what to think.

I looked fine. I looked normal.

Nothing about me was different.

But the last time I looked in this mirror, I wasn't concerned if there was a baby inside of me.

When I look into the mirror just now, the way I looked into my own eyes was foreign.

My reflection was just some other woman.

She was a stranger.

Her eyes were big, and worried.

This woman wasn't a carefree Kyu that simply had to pass the time.

I didn't know this woman, because she didn't know herself.

I spoke to her.

"W-What…what if I'm…"

She looked back at me, trying to correct me.

"What if you're… pregnant?"

She didn't answer back.

"What the hell are you gonna do?"

She seemed just as confused and worried as I was.

And it was starting to upset me.

"How could you not know? Why don't you know?"

She was glaring at me.

Like I was the one that was supposed to give her answers.

"Stop it! I don't know if I'm…if you're ready!"

The way she was looking at me was scaring me.

Nothing was enough for her.

"Axel isn't even here! What if something is wrong with it?"

Her eyes were telling me to figure it out.

"How am I supposed to know what to do? We never even talked about kids before!"

It wasn't an excuse. That's what she was saying.

"What if Axel doesn't come back in time? I don't know what to with a child!"

She was livid. She was so disappointed in me.

"Leave me alone! You don't know what to do either!"

I wanted to know what she was saying, but I couldn't see her clearly.

She was just a blur through my tears.

"Tell me what to do!"

I smacked the counter. Hearing the noise it made, I could already predict the sting on my palm.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do!?"

I slammed the counter with my fist.

I could feel the sting on my palm, and now the bruise on my hand.

"Why won't you tell me?!"

I leaned in towards her, but I still couldn't hear her.

"Please!"

I couldn't even see her shape anymore.

"Don't run away from me!"

I reached for her, but all I could feel was a cold barrier.

"You fucking bitch! Why won't you help me!?"

I leaned in farther, feeling the barrier with my forehead.

"Answer me!"

Nothing.

"Answer!"

Nothing.

"Answer!"

I closed my eyes as tight as they could.

I was sick of looking at nothing.

When I opened them back up, I screamed again.

With no more tears to block my vision, I knew exactly who it was I screaming at.

"Answer me!"

I hit the counter as hard as I could.

Instead of a response, I heard a tiny chatter on the floor.

The impact knocked the test off of the countertop.

I saw it dance and shuffle, before finally settling down. Face-up.

On the middle of the test was an open oval.

Before, it was blank.

Now, there were two black parallel lines.

Without touching the test, I bent down and rummaged through the trash can.

In my haste, I didn't even bother to see what signs meant pregnant or not.

Through dirty tissues and cotton swabs, I found the box.

I flipped the box around, bringing every side and face to my attention.

I found the directions, and read on further.

I quickly read the instructions, not knowing when the truth will pop out at me.

"Wait thirty seconds. Once thirty seconds are up, one of two symbols will appear on the center of the test. If the results are positive, you will see…"

My words, my body, and my breath all stopped.

I could read the words.

But in the oddest of ways, I didn't know what they meant.

Without moving my head an inch, I slowly looked back down at the test.

The two lines were still there.

Those were my results.

I could see them clearly.

That was my answer.

And so I went back to the box.

The words finally had meaning.

"You will see two black parallel lines."

* * *

I grabbed the test, and held it at my fingertips.

I stood back up, keeping my full attention on the test.

These black parallel lines just changed my life.

They just changed Axel's life.

They just changed everything.

And all they were, were just some lines on a piece of plastic.

I turned around to face the door.

But in the corner of my eye, I could see the woman in the mirror again.

I looked away from the test, only to look at her.

I knew she wasn't angry. I knew she wasn't confused.

I now know who she was.

I now know why she didn't answer me.

Because she didn't know the answers.

I could tell she still doesn't know.

But of all the things I saw in her eyes, fear wasn't one of them.

"It's okay."

I got closer to her.

"You're gonna be fine."

I held out my hand to her.

"You and Axel will be great parents. I'm sure of it."

I pressed my hand up the mirror, and she did the same.

And in that moment when are palms connected, she was no longer a stranger.

She turned back into my reflection. She was me again.

With a mountain of relief, came a little laugh.

"I'm gonna be a mother."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Ma."

"Oh my Gosh! Kyu, honey this is so unexpected! How are you?"

"I'm doing good Ma. I'm doing good. How about you?"

"Ah, I've been wonderful. Your father bought me this cute little aroma thingy that spits out this pretty mist that cleans the energy in the room and makes it smell nice. Today I have the margarita scent but shh. Don't tell anyone."

"Uh-huh. Sure thing Ma."

"So did you call to have a little chit-chat with your mother? Or was there something on your mind?"

"Well, I actually have an announcement and a question for you."

"Did you finally break up with that human boy?"

"What? No no, we are still engaged Ma. Why would you say that?"

"Well it's his fault I can't see you every day. He crippled my daughter."

"You don't have wings either Ma."

"But we don't need wings up here. Down there you are forced to breathe all the car exhaust and second-hand smoke, and ugh. As soon as you enter the atmosphere it's just a thick grey layer."

"The air's fine Ma, believe me."

"Well what's the announcement then?"

"Well considering your reaction, it's not gonna be good news then."

"Oh no. You eloped, didn't you!? I heard stories about those drive-ins!"

"Jesus Christ Ma, I'm pregnant!"

I had to hold the phone away from my ear. The most high-pitched squee possible came screeching out of it.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna be a grandma! Ahh!"

Her screams were going from loud to soft to loud again. If I had to guess, she threw the phone down and was running around in a circle.

"How far along are you?"

"Well that's where the question comes in."

"Kyu, if you have any questions at all, you know you can ask your mother."

"Yeah, I know. And I appreciate that Ma. But the thing is, I'm supposed to be only be a day in."

"A day?"

"Yeah, barely even twenty four hours at this point. But me and my friend Tiff think something isn't right."

"Is it not Axel's?"

"What?! Of course it's Axel's, what do you think I am Ma? The thing is I'm only a day pregnant, but yet I got the cravings and mood swings of a woman half-way done already."

"Oh, that happens to all of us. Don't you worry about that. It will be over in the next few months."

"You make nine months sound like nothing."

I must have caught her taking a sip of something, because I could hear her spit it out.

"Months? Did you just say months?"

"Um…yeah Ma. That's how a pregnancy works."

"You don't know?"

"Don't know? Don't know what? You're the one that doesn't seem to know how long pregnancies are."

"Kyu, that's only human pregnancies."

Now was my turn to spit out my drink.

"Only!? No one ever told me fairy pregnancies are any different!"

"Well I was gonna, but then you decided to work for Venus and then fall in love with a human."

"Ma, if there is something I should know about my baby, I have the right to know."

"Alright, I suppose that's true."

"So what is it then?"

"When we get pregnant, it doesn't take the baby nine months before it's ready to pop out. It only takes nine weeks."

* * *

"Nine weeks!? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Hey, don't use that language!"

"Why the hell did you never tell me this Ma!?"

"Well if I told you you'd have a baby in less than three months, you'd never want one."

"That's not…"

"Hmm? That's not what?"

God I hate when my ditzy mother is right. If I knew I'd have a baby the same season I conceived it, I might have forced Axel to wear a deflated balloon at all times.

"Nine weeks? Really? So how come we seem to age like humans?"

"Well your grandmother always told me it was an evolution thing."

"Fairies evolving? Now that just seems made up."

"Well there was a time where there wasn't many of us. If we didn't repopulate fast enough, we never would have remained a species."

"So what? Our fairy ancestors developed turbo uteri?"

I took a big guess there with what the word for more than uterus was.

"It took a lot of magic and persuading, but yes."

"Persuading?"

"Well, fairies couldn't do the magic themselves. They had to convince Venus to give them the ability to keep us alive."

"And Venus agreed?"

"Not without a price, obviously. And you're a part of that bargain Kyu."

"How so?"

"Well look at the population of earth. It's mostly either the monotheistic religions, or no religion at all down there. No one has believed in Venus for centuries, except pathetic saps that couldn't get laid or whores that thought worshipping Venus justified their habits. So Venus offered to keep our species thriving, as long as in return we helped her keep her strength."

"So that's why so many of us have to be love fairies?"

"That is exactly right. For without enough love in the world, Venus would just shrivel up and go poof."

"Huh."

"And at times when love is running a little low, she gets cranky."

"Then me quitting must have pissed her off then."

"I think she can manage. Your only concern is that little bundle of joy in your belly there. Have you and Axel decided on a name yet?"

"Well Axel isn't here right now."

"Doesn't he work at home with you?"

"He's on a business trip actually. He had to go to London to work on a private project."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. And now I'm worried he won't be here for the baby at all."

"Well call him. Tell him to postpone it and come home and take care of you."

"I can't."

"Now why is that?"

"The project is that private. The guy that hired him is only allowing us to send letters to each other."

"Oh god, honey. It could take a week to get a letter to London."

"I just sent him one, but looks like I have to write him another."

"Obviously. Now get too it."

"Will do. Thanks Ma."

"Oh, Kyu, wait."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to come stay with you? Help you around the house, and take care of you while you carry the baby?"

"No no, it's fine. I have my friend Tiff who's a medical jack of all trades. She's done a lot of pre-natal care."

"Has she done it for a fairy before?"

"I severely doubt it. She doesn't even know I'm a fairy. No one except Axel does, and we wanna keep it that way."

"Well if you say so. Call me if you need anything honey."

"Will do. Thanks Ma. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"So how did your mom react?"

"Very good, actually."

"Really? She wasn't worried about the early symptoms?"

"Well, she rambled on a bit. But apparently, no one has been able to figure out the science yet, but it's a family thing. Apparently we have very good wombs, and we pop out in nine weeks."

"Like the Robin Williams movie?"

"Actually, yeah. Just in the womb though."

"Kyu, that's one of the most bonkers things I have ever heard. Where the fuck did your family come from?"

"My guess is a different dimension."

"Still, nine weeks?"

"I will not be able to answer of your questions about this subject."

"That's just not….human. Scary if anything."

"You're beating a dead horse here Tiff."

"I mean, one in a million sure. But I fail to see how that at all could be a consistent genetic thing."

"Maybe my ancestors prayed to a goddess or something. Maybe they just hated being pregnant."

"Like who, Aphrodite?"

"Umm…"

"She's the goddess of beauty and fertility."

"Don't you mean Venus?"

"I thought one was roman and the other was Greek."

"They are different?"

"I think one has a bunch of planets as gods, and the others are all siblings or something."

"I don't know. I never uh…payed much attention to mythology."

"Doesn't get us closer to explaining the weird shit your family has with the miracle grow babies."

"Can we just drop this? Yeah, it's weird. But none of my aunts or grandparents have had miscarriages or unhealthy babies before. Can we just deem it odd, and move on?"

"Well, weird shit is possible. So, apparently nine weeks then, huh?"

"Apparently."

"So normally, you can find out the babies gender between sixteen and twenty weeks."

She walked over to my calendar on the wall.

She then pulled out her cell phone, and used it as a calculator.

After doing a bit of math, she counted down five weeks from today.

"So about then is when we can find out if you're having a boy or girl."

"Huh. Wow."

She put her phone away, and grabbed her keys.

"Now you stay here. I'm gonna be bunking with you until you have this baby."

"Oh, Tiff, you don't have to go out of your way like that."

"Have you been pregnant before?"

"No. Duh."

"And where is your man right now?"

"I'd think still over the Atlantic ocean."

"So guess what? You have no fucking idea what you're doing."

"I could always just-"

"I'm gonna be the paddle that get you up shit creek."

"But what about Kyanna and your son?"

"They'll be fine. I might have to bring them over sometimes."

"Tiff, are you sure this is necessary?"

"You kidding me? Anything for my future godchild."

"Now how did you know you're gonna be the godmother?"

"Because you just told me."

* * *

 _Hey Axel._

 _So I am writing you this letter before I get your first letter back, just so the timelines and dates don't get messed up. But believe it or not, that little romantic evening we had together yielded some results._

 _That's right, we're pregnant!_

 _I know this is sudden and honestly one of the worst times possible, but if I'm being honest, I'm not that worried. Tiff is gonna stay here while you're gone, and you know how trustworthy she is. This baby will be in excellent hands, both in and out of the womb._

 _Oh, and speaking of out of the womb. From the day I am writing you this letter, this baby is actually gonna pop in nine weeks. I called my mother, and apparently fairies have evolutionized our baby chambers over the years, so the babies grow faster than weeds in the womb, but once they are born they age like normal. So even if London holds you over for a long time, the baby will still be a baby when you get here._

 _If anything you're somewhat lucky. Knowing you, you would have wanted to been the supporting fiancé helping me through this. But unfortunately I'm gonna be a tiny pink Godzilla for the next three months, so be thankful you get to miss out on that._

 _Well, without hearing back from you, there's really nothing more I can say. I can't wait to get your letter back, and see your reaction. Well, I guess read your reaction would be the more appropriate thing to say._

 _Love you, Kyu._

* * *

"Finished your letter?"

"Yup."

"You gonna send them both out at the same time?"

"I put the other one in the blue box thingy while we were out."

"Ah geez. Then this one won't go out until Monday."

"Fuck, tomorrow's Sunday."

"Yeah."

"Well, would two days make that much of a difference?"

"Well if I ran a postal service, I probably wouldn't send a shit ton of planes to and from the same country. I'd just have one or two dedicated planes to go back and forth. And who knows how long it takes to get from Point A back to Point A."

"This is why Morse code was invented."

"You're gonna attempt to wire your fiance?"

"Well it's better than waiting for basically fucking pigeons to drop this shit off."

"Sweety, you're telling your fiancé you're pregnant. Not that a band of bandits are making their way to his settlement."

"Stop with the counter analogies and get your shit. You've been holding your keys for like twenty minutes now."

"I have?"

"You literally said 'Stay here, I'm grabbing some stuff' but then we started talking and you've been here long enough for me to finish a letter."

"Huh."

"You don't gotta think about it, if you wanna sleepover you need your pajamas and a teddy bear! And ask your parents if they can drop you off!"

"Fine, I will! Are we gonna call boys and make bracelets too?"

"Duh!"

* * *

So with Tiff gone home packing, I was left here alone to do some pondering.

So the only thing to wait for is the gender reveal.

That leaves me with a handful of weeks and some change to just deal with a rapid pregnancy.

So what does that entail?

Eating a bunch, and then throwing it all up in the morning.

No drinking, no smoking, no GMO food, and no drugs.

Some breathing classes.

Nothing but gowns and sweat pants.

Crying about something happy, and then being angry I was crying.

Knowing I'm fat for a good reason, but getting upset if anyone comes close to calling me big.

And feeling the little sucker kick me from the inside when their feet take shape.

Welp, shouldn't be that bad.

Probably not gonna be the most exciting weeks in my life.

While I'm over here harboring a sack of DNA, Axel gets to write a book for some rich guy.

Something tells me that is probably gonna be more exciting.


End file.
